


Contra el Prejuicio [Seungchuchu] [OMEGAVERSE]

by DaftGray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: LGTB, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, PhichitxSeung, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftGray/pseuds/DaftGray
Summary: En una sociedad que está regida y constituida por el prejuicio, es que, los omegas, la clase más sometida y desfavorecida, deben luchar en contra del prejuicio día a día.Seung, un chico coreano de 20 años, el que, a pesar de ser un alfa, repudia  a los omega, pues cree que son seres indignos, y que deben permanecer en el escalafón más bajo de la sociedad.¿Qué pasará cuando Seung se entere un día que, la persona a quien ama, estuvo ocultándole durante mucho tiempo su verdadera identidad?¿Será más grande el amor, o el prejuicio?





	1. Capítulo Unico

\- ¿A qué hora aterrizará el avión?

\- A las 8:15 pm.

\- Vale, te iré a recoger al aeropuerto, nos vemos más tarde, te amo.

\- Yo a ti mucho más.

Y colgaron.

Esa fue la última llamada que tuvieron, antes de poder volver a reencontrarse en persona, y poder disfrutar físicamente del otro.

Ambos, llevaban una relación hace ya cuatro meses, aunque, vivían en países distintos.

Anteriormente, ya se habían visto, en dos oportunidades, cuando Seung fue a visitar a Phichit a Bangkok por diez días, y la vez pasada, cuando Phichit había visitado a Seung, en Seúl. Tenían incluso planes de vivir juntos.

Seung, era un chico serio, quizás demasiado. No era sociable, al contrario, siempre le gustó estar solo. Sin embargo, su novio, Phichit, era todo lo contrario a él.

''Ruidoso, infantil y testarudo'', así es como Seung definía a su novio, pues, Phichit hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para poder conquistar el frío corazón de su novio. Recuerda que, en aquel entonces el tailandés, intentó todo tipo de cosas para poder conquistarlo, hasta que un día, lo logró...

Y a pesar, de que Seung odiaba a ese tipo de personas, Phichit era la gran excepción a la regla, no sabe ni entiende cómo, pero todas las técnicas que usó Phichit para cortejarlo, dieron un gran resultado, pues... Seung estaba completamente enamorado de su novio.

 

 

**********

 

\- Ya ha aterrizado el avión, desde la ciudad de Bangkok, Tailandia - se escuchaba por un altavoz, en el aeropuerto, dando aviso de que el avión en que venía Phichit, ya estaba en Seúl.

\- Pronto podré verlo... - pensaba ansioso Seung, tratando de contener la emoción de poder ver a su novio, al que no veía desde hace un mes.

Y desde ahí pudo divisar esa figura... un chico menudo, delgado, pero que venía con una gran cantidad de maletas a la rastra. Seung sentía que el corazón salía de su pecho, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, aunque en su interior algo le decía que debía abalanzársele, pero no lo haría, por discreción.

Phichit, apenas pudo divisar que, quien estaba caminando hacia él, era Seung, no lo pensó dos veces, y corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente, cayendo ambos al suelo.

\- ¡Te extrañe tanto! - gritaba de alegría Phichit, mientras repartía pequeños besos en el rostro de Seung

\- ¡Phi-phichit! - trataba de contenerle Seung, quien tenía un evidente sonrojo en su rostro

\- ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme? - preguntó apenado el tailandés

\- ... - Seung solo le miró y suspiró - claro que lo estoy, pero no hagamos un escándalo aquí, nos están viendo... - decía mientras ayudaba a levantarse del suelo a Phichit

\- Oh, bueno... - entendió el tailandés, pues sabía que a Seung le gustaba pasar siempre desapercibido, y ahora, la gente los estaba observando.

\- Déjame ayudarte con tus maletas - decía el coreano, mientras recogía las maletas de su novio - vamos a casa - le decía mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa al tailandés

\- ¡Sí! - sonrió de vuelta Phichit, mientras tomaba del brazo a Seung, y caminaban hacia la salida.

 

**********

 

Ya en casa, Seung acomodó las maletas de su novio, mientras que Phichit, se despojaba de su abrigo y de sus zapatos, para luego echarse en el sofá, cansado.

\- ¿Ha sido un viaje cansador? - preguntaba Seung, mientras terminaba de acomodar las maletas

\- Como siempre, muchas horas de viaje... - respondió Phichit mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

\- ¿Comiste arriba, en el avión?, si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo -decía el coreano, mientras buscaba en la despensa algo para cocinar

\- Estoy bien, mi amor, en realidad ahora solo quiero dormir... - respondió el tailandés mientras bostezaba

\- Oye... - susurraba Seung mientras se acercaba al moreno - ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó de forma sarcástica

\- ¿Tratando de... descansar? - respondió con una sonrisa, un poco confundido

\- Hace un mes que no nos hemos visto, ¿y se te ocurre dormir ahora? - preguntaba el azabache, mientras se recostaba al lado del tailandés

\- Y-Yo... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Phichit, cuando Seung, de un solo movimiento, beso los labios del tailandés, deseoso.

Había pasado un mes entero, desde que Seung no besaba los labios de Phichit. Y es que, simplemente le volvía loco. A pesar de que, era sumamente reservado en público - aunque, le bastaba una pequeña sospecha de que alguien en la calle observara a Phichit, para volverse territorial - con el tailandés, en privado era muy aprehensivo y apasionado.

El beso comenzó profundo, pero despacio. Phichit, no mostró resistencia, al contrario; rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del coreano, y empezó a seguir el ritmo con que Seung llevaba el beso, sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

Ambos se separaron por un momento, para poder tomar un poco de aire. Se miraron por unos segundos directamente a los ojos, y de un movimiento brusco, volvieron al beso, pero esta vez, más deseosos e inquietos.

El azabache empezó a profundizar en la boca del moreno. Posó su mano por detrás de la nuca de su novio, agarrando con fuerza y haciendo presión en contra de sus labios. Un hilo de saliva se deslizó por la boca de Phichit.

\- S-Seung... - gimoteó el moreno, pidiendo que el coreano se detuviese, pues necesitaba tomar aire

\- Ssshhh... - susurró Seung, mientras en un solo movimiento agarraba a Phichit entre sus brazos, llevándolo al dormitorio.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó el tailandés - ¡ni siquiera me he acomodado bien aún! - exclamó

\- ¿Eso qué importa? - decía mientras caía en la cama junto a Phichit - necesitaba de esto... - susurró en el oído del moreno, mientras empezaba a besar efusivamente el cuello del tailandés, arrancando torpemente la camisa de éste

\- Se-Seung... - susurraba Phichit, nervioso.

Seung, aunque torpemente intentaba desabrochar la camisa del tailandés, lo logró. Empezó a repartir pequeñas mordidas y besos en el cuello de éste, mientras humedecía con su lengua aquella marca que había dejado en el cuello de su novio.

Los lazos no funcionaban entre betas y alfas, y eso bien lo sabía Seung. Sin embargo, aquella vez en que mordió en el cuello a su novio, lo hizo solamente porque él era jodidamente territorial con Phichit. Y sí... territorial, en todo el alcance y extensión de la palabra.

\- ''Morderé tu cuello, de una forma tan bestial que, aunque no seas un Omega, tendrás allí la marca, por siempre. Para que nunca jamás, nadie se atreva a reclamarte ni a acercarse a ti, a pesar de que seas un beta''. - fue lo que susurró en el oído Seung a Phichit, aquella vez.

Pasaba que, los lazos entre betas y alfas no existían, sin perjuicio de que, un alfa podía perfectamente morder en el cuello a un beta, y dejar la marca, aunque sin tener los mismos efectos que los lazos entre alfas y omegas producían.

Y así lo había hecho Seung aquella vez, cuando mordió el cuello de Phichit, lo hizo de una forma tan desconsiderada y bestial, que recuerda incluso, Phichit no dejaba de sangrar por su herida en el cuello, por lo que, dejo una notoria marca - cicatriz - en su cuello. Marca que, perduraba hasta el día de hoy.

Todo esto, solo por la territorialidad de Seung. Y, no es que el coreano fuese tan aprehensivo y territorial con Phichit porque el tailandés le provocaba eso en su instinto, sino que, porque ese era el pensamiento de Seung, esa aprehensión, territorialidad y celos suyos, eran una cuestión que emanaba de su razonamiento, de su intelecto.

\- Hagámoslo... - susurraba Seung, mientras desabrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón.

\- N-No, espera... - susurraba nervioso el tailandés.

Y fue cuando, Seung, nuevamente besó los labios de Phichit, con hambre de poseerlo, hacerlo suyo y... poder penetrarlo después de esperar tanto tiempo.

Empezó nuevamente, profundizando el beso. La lengua del coreano recorría cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del tailandés, jugueteando de pasó con la lengua de éste. Y así estuvieron por largo rato, sin darse tiempo para poder siquiera tomar un respiro. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con Seung, cada vez que estaba en una situación así con Phichit, se le hacía difícil controlarse. Y eso es lo que ahora estaba pasando, Seung estaba al borde de tomar por completo a Phichit, al borde de sucumbir ante el instinto.

\- No creo poder soportar más... - pensaba inquieto. Hasta que, algo lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Phichit, en un movimiento brusco, se separó de Seung, tosiendo desesperadamente. Seung se inquietó de inmediato.

\- ¡Phichit! - exclamó - ¡¿estás bien?! - preguntó nervioso.

Más Phichit no paraba de toser desesperado, era como si se estuviese ahogando.

\- ¡Phi-Phichit! - exclamó al borde de la desesperación.

Y fue cuando, Phichit de un solo movimiento corrió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Seung le siguió apurado.

\- ¡¿Phichit?! - preguntaba desesperado, mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño. Y seung pudo oírlo, Phichit estaba vomitando... de nuevo.

Últimamente así se la pasaba el tailandés, muy enfermo. Con malestares generales, dolor de cabeza, con mucha tos y, de vez en cuando con algunos vómitos, y todo esto... le preocupaba de sobremanera a Seung.

\- ¿Amor? - le asistió de inmediato cuando, el tailandés salió del baño, cabizbajo - ¿te llevo al hospital?, ¿llamo a un médico? -preguntaba preocupado

\- N-No, no es necesario... - respondió apenas Phichit.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que, le pasaba esto, Seung le ofrecía llevarlo al hospital o llamar a algún médico, más su novio, siempre le negaba la propuesta. Diciendo que, se sentía bien y no era necesario. Seung ya estaba harto.

\- Debe ser... por el viaje, tú sabes - sonrió débilmente - el cansancio a veces provoca estas cosas...

\- Siempre tienes una excusa para tus malestares - dijo a secas Seung, con una mueca de enfado - podrías tener algo grave, y te lo tomas a broma - musitó.

\- Estoy bien, en serio - sonrió el tailandés.

 

**********

 

Aquella mañana ambos amanecieron recostados sobre el mismo lecho. Phichit, acurrucado en el pecho de Seung, y éste, rodeando con sus brazos al moreno, en señal de protección.

El primero en despertar fue Seung, quien de forma cuidadosa, se separó del lado de su novio, intentando no despertarlo.

Una vez de pie, se agachó a la altura del rostro de su novio, le miró por unos segundos, contemplándole mientras dormía.

Seung, dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Con la yema de sus dedos removió suavemente unos cabellos que caían sobre el rostro del tailandés. Besó su frente.

\- Es demasiado lindo... - pensó.

Seung, caminó hacia la cocina, buscó en la despensa, y empezó a preparar el desayuno. El olor de las tostadas y los huevos revueltos, se expandió por gran parte de la sala. Esto logró despertar a Phichit.

\- ¿Seung? - preguntó el tailandés, mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina, refregando uno de sus ojos, aún con sueño.

\- Sabía que despertarías de esta forma - decía el coreano, mientras servía en un plato el desayuno de Phichit - siéntate conmigo a desayunar.

Phichit sonrió.

El moreno reconocía que, desde un principio, siempre le interesó Seung, en cuanto a que el coreano era un hombre bastante apuesto, y esa era originariamente la razón por la cual Phichit hizo diversos esfuerzos para poder conquistarlo.

Sin embargo, había algo que volvía loco a Phichit, y no se trataba de la belleza física de Seung, precisamente.

A pesar de que, Seung tenía algunos comportamientos extraños -según Phichit-, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el coreano fuese como pareja extremadamente detallista y consentidor, algo que, hacía sentir con frecuencia mariposas en el estómago al tailandés.

\- ¡Está exquisito! - exclamó el moreno, sonriendo, mientras llevaba otra cucharada de alimento a su boca.

\- ... - Seung solo le miró enternecido. Adoraba consentir al tailandés, y adoraba aún más ver las expresiones divertidas de él.

La televisión en la sala estaba encendida, y ambos, en conjunto con la programación habitual, desayunaban y charlaban acerca de sus planes a futuro. Estaban bastante concentrados en su conversación, cuando de pronto, la programación en la televisión captó la atención de ambos, algo había ocurrido...

''Esta mañana, fueron encontrados los cuerpos de cuatro omegas ejecutados, en la zona oeste de la ciudad. Los cuerpos, mostraban claras señales de violación, tortura y empalamiento. Las víctimas fatales fueron reconocidas como...'' - Y fue cuando Seung, apagó la televisión de golpe.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó Phichit desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó con enfado Seung - ¿de verdad te interesa saber qué pasó con esos Omegas? - decía mientras lanzaba lejos el control de la televisión.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó el tailandés - ¡son seres que también sienten, Seung!

\- ¡Phichit, por favor! - escupió con enfado el coreano - ¡son O-M-E-G-A-S! - deletreaba de forma despectiva cada letra

\- Seung... - susurró Phichit con un evidente tono de tristeza

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes tanto, Phichit? - preguntó molesto el coreano - ¡me conociste siendo de esta forma!, ¡sabes que no tolero a los omega! - exclamaba sin entender la reacción de su novio

\- ¡Tú también me conociste siendo de esta forma, Seung! - respondió con enfado el moreno - ¡sabes que no tolero que menosprecies a otros de esa forma!

\- Amor, por favor... - rió sarcástico el coreano - los Omegas son realmente patéticos, no han hecho nunca nada relevante por esta sociedad... - rio divertido

\- ¡Eso es...! - Phichit sentía que la rabia se apoderaba de su psíquis, un ardor en el estómago le impulso a soltar aquello que quería decir - ¡eso es... es porque ustedes siempre nos han mantenido como sus esclavos! - exclamó enfadado.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación de inmediato, un silencio incómodo y de varios segundos.

Phichit sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos de la impresión. Pero, peor era la impresión de Seung, que lo miraba completamente atónito, sin creer lo que había oído decir a su novio.

El tailandés apretó los puños, nervioso. Sentía que realmente había metido la pata. Levantó su mirada, y allí estaba Seung, aún atónito observándole, directo.

\- ¿Q-Qué has dicho, Phichit...? - balbuceó Seung, aún sorprendido.

\- ... - Phichit solo bajó la mirada, nervioso. No sabía que contestar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que ''nos han mantenido como sus esclavos?'' - preguntó con una voz quebradiza.

\- ... - Phichit, nuevamente solo se limitó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, sentía que ya no había escapatoria.

El ambiente era tenso. Phichit podía sentir la angustia y el enfado en Seung, sabía que nada bueno se aproximaba, cuando de pronto...

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! - rió eufórico Seung.

Phichit levantó la mirada de inmediato, no entendía bien que ocurría con su novio. Se sentía desconcertado y con miedo.

\- ¡Está bien, amor! - exclamó Seung con una sonrisa

\- ¿Seung? - preguntó extrañado Phichit

\- ¡Esa fue una buena broma! - exclamó el coreano - debo reconocer que, casi me la creí - decía Seung mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y se dirigía hacia el lavaplatos

\- A-Ah... - susurró nervioso Phichit, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

\- Pero no vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Phichit, ni de broma - dijo Seung mientras se devolvía hacia el tailandés, y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

\- S-Sí, lo siento... - rió nervioso Phichit.

''Realmente estuvo cerca''. - pensó.

 

**********

 

 

El día había transcurrido normal. Ambos, habían salido al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, pues Phichit acostumbraba a comprar recuerdos y algunos artefactos para sus mascotas, cuando estaba de paso por Seúl.

Habían decidido que aquella noche comerían afuera. Ya se habían instalado en una mesa del restaurant.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó Phichit, llamando la atención del coreano

\- ¿Umh? - preguntó extrañado el azabache.

\- ¡Foto! - exclamaba el moreno, mientras se posicionaba junto a Seung, y sacaba una foto de ambos, de forma sorpresiva.

\- ¡Phi-phichit! - exclamó avergonzado Seung.

El tailandés solía siempre hacer lo mismo con su novio. Le gustaba sacar fotografías de forma inadvertida, y luego subirla a las redes sociales, con Seung siempre poco fotogénico. Sin embargo, el coreano con el pasar del tiempo ya se había acostumbrado e incluso había aprendido a tomárselo con un poco de humor, después de todo... no se sentía capaz de enojarse con su novio.

Ambos estaban comiendo a gusto, la comida estaba realmente buena, pues Seung, se encargaba de llevar al tailandés a los mejores lugares de Seúl, o al menos eso es lo que procuraba cada vez que veía a Phichit, consentirlo la mayor cantidad posible.

\- ¿Umh? - se removió confundido Phichit, al sentir vibrar su celular en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Seung, al percatarse de la situación.

\- Está entrando una llamada... - respondió el tailandés

\- ¿Es muy importante? - preguntó incómodo Seung

\- Es de Yuuri...

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos. Seung asintió finalmente con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, contesta... - respondió sin más.

Phichit sabía que Seung era muy demandante en cuanto a atención, le molestaba de sobremanera que el tailandés no le tomara la atención debida cuando ambos estaban juntos.

Y por otro lado, Seung sabía que Phichit y Yuuri eran mejores amigos, y que tampoco podía prohibir al tailandés tomar contacto con él, por más que lo quisiera, producto de los celos, y de que además... le molestase el hecho de que Yuuri, era un omega.

\- ¿Yuuri? - contestó la llamada Phichit - ¡hola! - exclamó esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

Y Seung sintió celos. La expresión en su rostro, fue lo primero en delatarlo.

\- Sí, ya llegué a Seúl. Está todo bien, ¿qué tal tú y Viktor? - preguntaba con un tono alegre - ¡me alegra bastante, Yuuri! - exclamó.

Phichit, se percataba de inmediato cuando a Seung algo le molestaba, y así fue en esta ocasión también. El tailandés, levantó apenas la mirada y pude divisar la expresión en el rostro de Seung, quien a pesar de querer ocultar lo que sentía, no pudo lograrlo, pues Phichit, ya le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le ocurría.

\- Bueno, Yuuri... debo irme. Estoy en estos momentos ocupado, te llamaré en otro rato, ¿vale? - preguntó en un tono tierno - sí... yo también te quiero - colgó.

Seung suspiró molesto.

\- No era necesario que colgaras, Phichit, no te he dicho nada al respecto...

\- Seung, por más que trates de ocultarlo, puedo sentirte molesto, aunque no me lo digas - respondió.

Seung solo suspiró frustrado.

 

**********

 

Ya en casa, Phichit corrió de inmediato a echarse en la cama. No sabía el por qué, pero últimamente se sentía demasiado cansado, más de lo habitual.

Resulta que, desde hace cuatro meses - el mismo tiempo que llevaba con Seung -, sentía mucho cansancio y dolencias, pero últimamente se había intensificado demasiado, pero a pesar de esto, Phichit trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor posible, para no preocupar al coreano.

\- ¿No te vendrás a recostar a mi lado? - preguntaba enternecido Phichit a su novio, dando pequeños golpecitos a la cama.

Seung solo le observó y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Estás molesto, verdad? - preguntó frustrado el tailandés - sabía que te molestaría el hecho de que hablara con Yuuri, por más que trates de ocultarlo, sé que es así - dijo con molestia.

\- No es eso... - respondió el coreano

\- ¿Entonces?

Seung suspiró. Se quitó despacio la camisa, y suavemente se recostó al lado de su novio.

\- No estoy molesto... - susurraba mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla del moreno

\- ¿Entonces por qué has estado actuando tan extraño? - preguntó Phichit.

Seung, sin responder, solo depositó un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de Phichit.

\- ¿Quieres a Yuuri? - preguntó

\- Sí... - respondió el tailandés, confuso. No entendía a que venía la pregunta del coreano.

\- ¿Más que a mí?

Phichit solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y confuso. Se echó a reír. Seung solo le observó divertido.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó Seung - fue una pregunta en serio.

\- ¡Seung, por favor! - respondió el moreno aún entre carcajadas - ¡no me digas que estás celoso de Yuuri!

\- ¡No es eso! - exclamó el coreano - solo que... quizás él tenga otro tipo de intenciones contigo...

\- Seung... - paró en seco Phichit - Yuuri es mi amigo, él está con Viktor, y yo estoy contigo...

\- Lo sé, pero... - se detuvo Seung - él es un Omega, y los omega... tú sabes que no son de fiar...

\- Seung, por favor no empieces de nuevo - respondió el tailandés con una evidente molestia.

Seung, levantó la mirada y besó nuevamente los labios del tailandés.

\- Está bien, lo siento... - susurró disculpándose - pero ya no discutamos más.

En un movimiento, Seung se posicionó sobre Phichit. Agarró suavemente la barbilla de éste, y empezó a repartir lentamente besos en todo su rostro.

\- Se-Seung... - susurró Phichit - me estás haciendo cosquillas... - dijo entre pequeñas risas.

El azabache, posó sus labios sobre los de su novio, y empezó a besarlo suavemente. Phichit, suspiró profundamente sonriendo entre medio del beso.

Realmente amaba a Seung, y tenerlo para él, le hacía inmensamente feliz. Tanto lo amaba, que inclusive, sin saberlo, estaba acabando con su propia vida, por él...

El beso se profundizó. Seung, empezó a deslizar sus manos por el torso desnudo del tailandés, arrancando un pequeño gemido ahogado de éste, cuando sintió que las manos del azabache, empezaron a tomar atención a sus pezones.

\- Se-Seung... - gimió nervioso

\- Tranquilo... - susurró el coreano.

A Phichit, le aterraba el hecho de que esta vez pasara.

\- Phichit... - susurró Seung - por favor, hagámoslo... - suplicó.

\- Seung, yo no... - pero no alcanzó a concluir su frase.

Seung, deseoso empezó a besar a Phichit, en los labios, introduciendo por completo su lengua y recorriendo cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal del tailandés, como si de eso dependiese su vida. De forma brusca, sacó la camisa del tailandés, y bajo sus labios hacia el pecho de éste, mordiendo y jugueteando con uno de los pezones del moreno.

\- ¡A-Aaaah! - gimió el tailandés - S-Seung... - susurró tenso, al sentir como Seung lamía y mordía uno de sus pezones

\- Phichit, por favor... - susurró el coreano, levantando su rostro a la altura del rostro del tailandés - por favor, Phichit, hagámoslo...

Seung ya no podía más, estaba al borde, estaba al borde del deseo, de querer tomar por completo a Phichit, poseerlo. Su instinto Alfa cada vez se hacía más prominente, y estaba rasgando la paciencia de Seung.

A pesar de que, llevaban cuatro meses ya de pareja, nunca antes lo habían hecho. Es decir, habían tenido encuentros sexuales, pero siempre fueron sobajeos, o Phichit practicando sexo oral a Seung, más nunca el coreano, había podido penetrar a Phichit, o haber tocado o introducido algo en la cavidad anal del tailandés.

Seung ya se sentía desesperado. Pues, cada vez que llegaban a esa situación, Phichit decía a su novio que sentía miedo, que estaba asustado, y que temía porque esa era su primera vez, y no era capaz de llegar al siguiente paso, incluso a pesar de que, Seung siempre le prometía, que sería sumamente cuidadoso y que iría lento. Aún así... Phichit siempre se resistía, y no llegaban a nada.

Seung, de un movimiento posó sus labios en el cuello del moreno, y empezó a lamer y morder la piel de éste, mientras que, con una de sus manos tomó las muñecas de Phichit, y las aprisionó, y con su otra mano, tocaba el miembro erecto del tailandés, por encima del bóxer.

\- Se-Seung... - gimió - por favor, no... - suplicó nervioso

\- No dolerá, te lo prometo... - susurraba en su oído - seré cuidadoso, por favor... - decía mientras intentaba sacar el pantalón al tailandés.

\- ¡NO! - exclamó Phichit nervioso, y de un solo movimiento, empujo fuertemente a Seung, hacia atrás.

Seung le miró atónito, no esperaba esa reacción de su novio, le notaba muy tenso y nervioso.

\- Phichit, ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? - preguntó con cierta molestia - ¿acaso no te gusto?

\- ¡No es eso! - exclamó tenso Phichit

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Seung desesperado

\- Es-es solo que... tú sabes - decía con la voz quebradiza - no... no me siento listo aún, lo siento... - susurró triste.

Seung estaba completamente deseoso, pero, tampoco podía obligar a Phichit a hacer algo que no quería, y eso bien lo sabía. Por una parte sentía total lujuria por Phichit, pero por otra parte, sentía respeto hacia él, y esperaría lo que fuera necesario, hasta que él se sintiera listo y seguro.

\- Está bien... - suspiró frustrado, mientras se rascaba la nuca - no te pongas así...

\- Lo siento, lo siento... - susurraba Phichit, apenado

\- No importa, no te sientas presionado. Esperaré lo necesario, hasta que te sientas listo. Se supone que, ambos debemos disfrutar de nuestra sexualidad - sonrió.

\- Seung... - susurró con sorpresa - ¡gracias! - exclamó contento. Y depósito un tierno beso en los labios del coreano.

\- Está bien... - respondió Seung, mientras le abrazaba.

 

**********

 

 

Ambos despertaron aquella mañana. Seung, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la despensa, como de costumbre, buscando algo para preparar el desayuno.

Mas, se dio cuenta, que realmente no había mucho para preparar, así que, se dirigió hacia Phichit, quien estaba aún durmiendo, y le movió despacio para despertarlo.

\- Psss, amor... - susurraba Seung despacio, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y removía a Phichit, con cuidado

\- ¿Umh?... - respondió débil Phichit

\- Iré a comprar al mercado, me demoraré más o menos media hora, ¿quieres ir conmigo, o te quedas? - preguntó Seung

\- Vo-voy contigo... - balbuceó Phichit, mientras de un solo movimiento se levantaba de la cama. Sin embargo, al levantarse, Phichit sintió un gran mareo, y cayó nuevamente sobre la cama, lo que preocupó de inmediato a Seung

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! - preguntó exaltado el coreano, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros del moreno - ¿quieres que llame a un médico?

\- No, no es necesario... - respondió Phichit, mientras posaba una mano en su entrecejo - estoy bien, en serio... - sonrió. Seung le observó preocupado.

\- Está bien... - suspiró disconforme con la explicación de Phichit - iré yo solo al mercado, quiero que te quedes descansando aquí, volveré rápido, cualquier cosa, por favor marca mi número - decía preocupado.

\- Claro - respondió Phichit, sin más.

Seung suspiró frustrado, simplemente le molestaba el hecho de que, Phichit siempre evadiera dar una explicación del por qué se sentía de esa forma. Así que, solo se limitó a besar la frente del moreno, cambiarse de ropa, y salir por la puerta, hacia el mercado.

Phichit, apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse tras Seung, se levantó de inmediato, y corrió hacia el baño.

\- Estoy cerca del celo, de nuevo... - pensaba angustiado, mientras mojaba su rostro con abundante agua - no puedo permitir que Seung me descubra, no puedo...

Phichit estaba totalmente angustiado, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría sostener sus mentiras, su paz mental había llegado ya a su tope, a pesar de que hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por ocultar su malestar.

Phichit no era un beta como Seung creía, él... él era un Omega.

El tailandés, había estado haciendo una cantidad sobrehumana de esfuerzo por esconder su condición, inclusive tanto que, estaba poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, con tal de sostener todo lo que planeaba.

Cuando Phichit, por primera vez vio a Seung, se enamoró de inmediato, y sin embargo, Seung ya era conocido por todos como: ''el chico que odiaba a los omegas'', y fue por esa misma razón, que Phichit se vio obligado a idear su plan desde el principio, sin temer incluso lo peligroso que fuese.

El tailandés, estaba endeudado con varias farmacéuticas, esto, porque compraba cantidades exageradas de supresores, los que consumía a diario, con tal de esconder siempre su olor de Omega.

Sin embargo, los supresores debían tomarse en una cantidad moderada, que era uno por día, para poder reducir el olor del celo, y también, para no concebir hijos.

A pesar de esto, Phichit no tomaba de forma moderada los supresores, pues, los omega, a pesar de tomar supresores para reducir el olor de su celo, o no concebir hijos, siempre dejaban una pequeña marca de su olor, que era perceptible por los alfas.

Y fue, por esta misma razón, que Phichit decidió no tomarlos de una forma moderada. El tailandés, ingería de a diez supresores diarios, y cuando estaba en la etapa del celo, ingería el doble, con tal, de desaparecer cualquier marca, señal, o característica que dejase en evidencia que era un Omega.

Y esta, era la razón, por la cual Phichit, además, sentía dolores y malestares, pues, los expertos en salud solo recomendaban ingerir un solo supresor diario, y máximo hasta dos unidades, pero Phichit, sobrepasaba todos los límites, poniendo en riesgo su salud y su propia vida, con tal, de que Seung jamás descubriese, que él... él realmente una un Omega, un patético Omega... que jamás hubiese tenido siquiera una oportunidad con Seung.

\- ¿Y si ya se dio cuenta? - se preguntaba inquieto Phichit - ¿y si realmente solo me está probando, para poder ver hasta qué punto pienso mentirle? - los pensamientos de Phichit tenían un verdadero caos en su cabeza, su conciencia pedía a gritos paz, pero su miedo al rechazo, le decía que debía seguir sosteniendo sus mentiras, a pesar de todo lo que le estaba provocando - Un día de estos, Seung se dará cuenta que realmente soy un Omega, yo... yo he dado muchas señales... ¡mierda! - pensaba angustiado Phichit.

Empezó a sudar frio y a temblar. De repente, un dolor terrible sintió en la boca del estómago, se arqueó de inmediato. Empezó a vomitar.

\- Du-duele, demasiado... - se quejaba, mientras con ambas manos apretaba fuertemente su estómago - ya no puedo más... - susurró con una voz quebradiza.

Y es que, Phichit ya no podía más. Le dolía todo, el alma, y el cuerpo. Le dolía cada segundo que vivía mintiendo a Seung, porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Le dolía cada vez que, oía a Seung hablar mal de los omegas, cuando los despreciaba, cuando los humillaba, porque él... él lo sentía en carne propia. Le dolía cada vez que, debía mentir a Seung y decirle, que no quería tener relaciones, por miedo, y sí... efectivamente se negaba a tener relaciones con Seung por miedo, pero no por el miedo al dolor físico, sino que miedo a que Seung descubriese que era un Omega, y lo rechazara de la forma más cruel posible.

Phichit se sentía capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa, pero jamás el rechazo de Seung, porque, amaba a Seung con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que... por él se estaba matando, de a poco...

\- Debo tomar más supresores... - pensó Phichit, cegado por el miedo. Y en un movimiento, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, buscando desesperado todos los frascos supresores que traía desde Bangkok. Empezó a tomar muchas píldoras, de forma desesperada.

\- ¿Phichit?

Una voz familiar resonó en toda la habitación. El ambiente quedó en total silencio.

\- ¿Seung?

Phichit sintió un ardor en el estómago. Ya no podría seguir sosteniendo sus mentiras, no más.

\- Se-Seung... - susurró el tailandés nervioso, volteándose, viendo como Seung le miraba confundido, desde la puerta de la habitación

\- ¿No que te sentías mal, por qué no estás recostado? - preguntó el coreano, mientras se acercaba a Phichit

\- ¡N-No te acerques! - exclamó Phichit nervioso, mientras ejecutaba un torpe movimiento, tirando todos los frascos de supresores al suelo, por accidente.

Seung solo observó extrañado la situación. Podía observar totalmente nervioso y alterado a Phichit.

\- Déjame ayudarte a recoger esos frascos... - susurraba mientras se agachaba y recogía frascos

\- ¡N-No!, ¡Seung! - gritó desesperado Phichit, mientras se agachaba con Seung, y trataba de arrancarle de sus manos los frascos - ¡por favor, dámelos! - suplicó

\- ¿Amor? - preguntó confundido Seung - ¿qué es lo que te pasa? - decía mientras alzaba su brazo, alejando el frasco de los brazos de Phichit

\- ¡Por favor, dámelos! - suplicó nervioso, nuevamente

\- ¿Qué son estos frascos? - preguntó confundido Seung, pues, se percató que realmente los frascos lanzados en el suelo eran demasiados, y no los había visto antes

\- ¡Sólo dámelos! - suplicó nuevamente Phichit, ya casi al borde del llanto.

Mas Seung, se negó a entregárselos. La situación, era realmente extraña. Estaba Phichit totalmente fuera de sí, nervioso, asustado, y... para variar, estaba tomando aquellas pastillas de esos frascos, que eran demasiados.

Era algo realmente extraño. Así que, Seung no dudo más, y leyó en la etiqueta, uno de los frascos que sostenía.

\- ''SUPRESORES'' - leyó - ¡¿SUPRESORES?! - se preguntó mentalmente, sorprendido.

La habitación quedó en un total silencio, solo se podía oír la respiración agitada de Phichit, quien, ya se había resignado, pues, después de que Seung ya había leído la etiqueta del frasco, supo que ya no había escapatoria.

Seung, solo observó por varios segundos la etiqueta del frasco, totalmente estático. Aún, no asimilaba lo que estaba leyendo, no podía creerlo, no quería imaginar la situación de la que se trataba.

\- ¿Su...presores? - susurró Seung

\- ... - Phichit solo bajó la mirada, sin decir nada

\- ¿Estos son supresores, Phichit? - insistió

\- ... - Phichit nuevamente omitió respuesta, solo se removió nervioso, desviando la mirada

\- ¿Son estos o no supresores, Phichit? - preguntó en un tono firme, dando a notar que la situación no estaba causándole nada de gracia.

Phichit sintió miedo, más, no pudo evadir la pregunta.

\- S-sí Seung, son...son supresores... - susurró de forma casi inaudible.

Seung sintió como un ardor en el estómago quemaba la boca de su estómago, se removió nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tomando supresores, Phichit? - preguntó molesto, en un tono de voz firme, que nunca antes había sido escuchado por el tailandés

\- ... - mas Phichit, nuevamente solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, sentía demasiado miedo de la situación

\- Phichit, ¿por qué mierda estabas tomando estos supresores? - preguntó aún más molesto. Mas, Phichit no respondió.

Ya no eran necesarias las respuestas, Seung había logrado conectar todas las situaciones. El silencio de Phichit, era una respuesta muy clara a todas sus preguntas, que se habían gatillado por las situaciones extrañas que el venía observando. Ya todo lo había logrado entender, todo estaba ya conectado...

\- ¿Cuántas de estas píldoras te has estado tomando? - preguntó autoritario

\- U-unas... unas diez diarias... - respondió con una voz quebradiza.

Ahora sí, lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía el por qué Phichit siempre sentía dolencias y malestares, el porque Phichit a veces al hablar de los omegas, hablaba en primera persona, y lo que más angustiado le tenía... el porque Phichit le rechazaba siempre en la cama.

\- Eres un Omega - dijo seco. Phichit empezó a sollozar despacio.

Seung sintió que una rabia indescriptible recorría su espina dorsal. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, sentía ganas de exteriorizar su rabia, pues, si no lo hacía ahora mismo, la rabia quemaría el interior de su cuerpo.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! - exclamó Seung fuera de sí, mientras pegaba un puñetazo en la pared, dejando un gran hueco en ella.

Phichit sintió miedo, solo permanecía con la mirada baja, empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

\- ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más pensabas verme la cara de imbécil?! - preguntó totalmente exaltado, mientras arrojaba al suelo los frascos de supresores

\- Se-Seung... - balbuceaba Phichit, estaba totalmente asustado y nervioso

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir mi nombre con esa boca, eres un omega! - respondió hiriente.

Y Phichit, sintió la primera apuñalada en su alma. Todo lo que, había temido durante todo este tiempo, se había hecho realidad.

\- Por favor, no... no me digas eso, Seung... - pidió entre sollozos

\- ¿Cómo...? - la voz de Seung quebró - ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto, Phichit?

Ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos. En el rostro de Phichit, podía apreciarse una profunda tristeza, mientras que, en el de Seung, solo una expresión de rabia y desprecio.

\- Seung, escucha... - susurró Phichit, mientras posaba sus manos en el rostro de Seung, intentando acercársele

\- ¡Aléjate! - exclamó Seung, mientras que, de un movimiento violento se zafaba del tailandés

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó el moreno - ¡soy tu novio!, ¡por favor! - pedía entre sollozos

\- Ya no lo eres - respondió seco.

Y Phichit sintió otra apuñalada a su alma. Todo se volvía una pesadilla.

\- Seung, no puedes hacerme esto... - suplicó sollozando

\- ¿Pero tú si pudiste mentirme todo este tiempo? - respondió con soberbia

\- Yo te amo...

\- Yo ya no sé si te amo - respondió seco.

Phichit solo agachó la mirada. Los sollozos del tailandés, resonaban por la habitación.

\- Quiero que te devuelvas a Bangkok - dijo Seung

\- No... no me hagas esto, Seung, he venido a verte, solo a ti...

\- Eres un Omega, Phichit, ya nada puede ser como antes - respondió seco - me encargaré de adelantarte el pasaje de vuelta en avión hacia Bangkok, por mientras, pagaré la estadía en la habitación de un hotel para mi, tú te quedarás acá, será más seguro para ti...

\- Seung, quédate conmigo...

\- No puedo, Phichit - se detuvo - lo siento... - susurraba mientras su voz se quebraba.

Y así fue, como el lazo que unía a Phichit y Seung, se rompió por completo. Aquel lazo que, ambos tenían, por ser un Alfa y un Omega, pero que... lamentablemente Seung jamás pudo sentir como tal, por la cantidad de supresores que Phichit ingería.

\- Nuestro lazo ya está roto - dijo seco - así que, ya no hay nada que nos una... - susurró.

Phichit solo asintió con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Seung, recogió rápidamente algunas de sus cosas y salió rápidamente por la puerta, sin querer estar más tiempo con la presencia de Phichit.

Tras el fuerte portonazo de Seung, Phichit estalló en llanto.

Cayó rendido en el suelo, con ambas manos en el pecho, sollozando desesperado.

La peor pesadilla de Phichit se había hecho una realidad, y dolía... dolía tremendamente. Vivir el rechazo y el desamor de Seung, la persona por la cual había estado arriesgando su propio orgullo, dignidad y salud, a la persona que amaba con toda su alma.

 

''Yo ya no sé si te amo...''

 

Aquellas palabras, se clavaron como estacas en el corazón de Phichit. Un sollozo fuerte arrancó de su boca, sin poder contenerlo.

El dolor era agudo, como si una razón de vivir fuese arrancada de raíz, sin ningún tipo de compasión, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

 

**********

 

Seung apresuraba el paso, por la calle. Mantenía la mirada estática en el suelo, y chocaba a toda aquella persona que se le cruzara, sin interesarle a quien podía incluso hacer daño.

Sentía que todo era irreal, que realmente esto no podía estar pasando. La persona a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, realmente... le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo sobre quien era en realidad.

¿Y si realmente, le estuvo mintiendo sobre todo?, es decir... si fue capaz de mentirle sobre su verdadera identidad, quizás también le mentía al decir que lo amaba...

La cabeza de Seung era un caos, mezcla de incertidumbre, rabia, decepción y tristeza.

Era innegable el hecho de que amaba a Phichit, pero esta situación había sobrepasado todos los límites. Seung, detestaba a los Omegas, y la persona a la que amaba tanto, siempre había sido un Omega...

Seung suspiró con frustración. Siguió caminando, y en un lugar tranquilo encontró donde poder alojarse.

Era un día con poco sol, un ambiente deprimente. Al ser un día feriado, había poca concurrencia de gente por las calles, y el ambiente era sumamente silencioso.

Empezaba a atardecer.

En el transcurso del día, Seung sentía acrecentar una profunda rabia y desprecio en contra de Phichit, no se sentía capaz de poder volver a verlo.

\- Debo borrar todo rastro de él... - pensó Seung. Y fue cuando, sacó su celular, y abrió su galería de imágenes, decidido a borrar cualquier evidencia sobre el tailandés, para que no siguiese atormentándole.

Abrió la primera imagen. Ambos estaban abrazados sobre el sofá, aquella fotografía era sobre la primera vez que se vieron en persona.

Seung sintió un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, no era un dolor físico, era algo peor, algo que le provocaba un daño más nocivo...

Era el dolor que traía consigo la nostalgia y los recuerdos de los momentos vividos, el recordar lo feliz que era con el tailandés, y lo bien que le hacía su sola existencia.

\- Yo te amo...

\- Yo ya no sé si te amo

Recordó. Y se sintió terrible.

Por ahora, el dolor que sentía Seung no era comparable al que sentiría dentro de unas horas, cuando empezara a sentir los efectos del lazo roto con Phichit, porque así era...

Así era, cuando un lazo era roto entre un Alfa y un Omega, esto traía como efecto una profunda tristeza en ambos, lo que llevaba en algunas ocasiones, a uno de ellos a quitarse la vida, por lo general, siempre en los omegas.

 

**********

 

 

Ya había caído la noche en la ciudad de Seúl, más Phichit no lo sabía, él ya había perdido en pocas horas la noción del tiempo, completamente.

Estaba recostado en la cama, en la misma cama en donde había dormido varias noches con Seung.

El lazo roto, ya había repercutido todos sus efectos en el tailandés, quien, sentía una tristeza inmensurable en su interior, y no solo eso...

La profunda tristeza que Phichit sentía, estaba también desplegando efectos en su cuerpo, pues el tailandés, por causa de la ingesta indiscriminada de supresores, tenía muy bajas sus defensas, ahora con el cuadro depresivo, que estaba sufriendo, bajaron aún más, dejándolo totalmente indefenso, débil y expuesto.

\- Seung... - susurraba débil el tailandés, mientras deslizaba sus frágiles manos sobre el lecho en donde dormía con su novio - Te amo... - susurró casi de forma inaudible, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Phichit estaba totalmente pálido y sin fuerzas, apenas se aferraba al lecho en donde estaba tendido. Un dolor intenso empezó a invadir su cuerpo, especialmente en la boca del estómago. La ingesta indiscriminada de supresores, estaba ya cobrando la vida del tailandés.

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

 

**********

 

 

Los efectos del lazo roto ya habían desplegado sus secuelas también en Seung, quien, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Phichit, por ningún instante.

Sentía remordimiento, una culpa que invadía su mente por completo.

Su consciente, era un total caos. Por una parte, se sentía enrabiado con Phichit por haber sido capaz de mentirle de aquella forma, pero por otra parte... sabía lo difícil que era la situación para el tailandés.

Seung, estaba totalmente consciente, consciente de que él era conocido por su odio y desprecio hacia los omegas. Empezó a meditar la situación.

\- Si Phichit no me hubiese mentido sobre su identidad, quizás... jamás le hubiese llegado a conocer - pensó el coreano - No. No es ''quizás'', porque, seguramente de haber sabido desde un principio que Phichit era un Omega, yo jamás le hubiese aceptado, y... jamás hubiésemos pasado tantos bellos momentos juntos...

Seung comenzaba a entender la situación, la razón por la cual Phichit había estado sosteniendo aquella mentira, incluso, poniendo en riesgo su propia salud.

Un frío recorrió la espalda de Seung, estaba confuso.

Por un lado, le invadía el odio hacia los omega, un odio y desprecio que era totalmente injustificado, y Seung lo sabía. Sabía que, toda su vida había dejado que el prejuicio controlara su mente, hasta este día...

El hecho de perder a Phichit, le provocaba un dolor inmensurable, porque, perder a su querido tailandés, era quizás la más grande pérdida de toda su vida.

\- Él ha hecho tanto por mí... - pensaba Seung - ¿qué es lo que yo he hecho por él?

Y fue en aquel punto de la madrugada, cuando la culpa, el remordimiento y el desasosiego, cayeron sobre su espalda. Se sentía pésimo, pensar que Phichit había arriesgado tanto por él, y él solo... se había limitada a tratarlo de esa forma.

\- Lo amo...

Resonó en su mente por completo. El amor que sentía por Phichit era simplemente innegable. Todos los recuerdos vividos, los besos, las sonrisas, las caricias, las palabras... todo estaba llegando de un solo golpe a su mente, como una carga de emociones que no le permitían aferrarse al terrible prejuicio que sentía en contra de los Omegas.

Seung era felíz, inmensamente felíz, y lo era... gracias a Phichit. Para Seung los Omegas representaban la desgracia, pero extrañamente, él era un hombre feliz, y gracias precisamente... a un Omega.

\- Phichit... - susurró casi de forma inaudible - te-te amo... - empezó a sollozar desconsolado.

Seung al fin había entendido la situación. Por más alfa, beta u omega que pudiese ser Phichit, él lo amaba por su esencia, por su alma y espíritu, por su ser.

Y entonces Seung, lo decidió. Él, iría contra el prejuicio que le aquejaba, y optaría por no dejar ir a lo que más amaba en su vida: Phichit.

De un movimiento brusco limpio sus lágrimas, y agarró sus cosas. Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió dirigirse hacia su hogar, en donde estaba Phichit, pues, él había decidido que, el prejuicio no arrancaría de su vida a quien le hacía inmensamente feliz, pues... el que fuese un omega, ya había pasado a un último plano.

Eran ya las seis de la mañana.

 

 

**********

 

 

El ambiente estaba completamente silencioso. Sólo se podía oír aún el sonido de los grillos en la calle. Las luces estaban apagadas, tal y cómo las había dejado Seung, cuando se marchó, dejando a Phichit es una profunda desolación, sin esperanzas.

Phichit se encontraba recostado aún, en la cama, inconsciente, ya casi sin signos vitales. Un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría por el costado de sus labios resecos. Su cuerpo se hallaba frío, su piel pálida, y su respiración era pesada.

\- ¡PHICHIT! - resonó un grito en el ambiente - ¡Phichit, por favor, soy Seung! - sonó nuevamente. Esta vez, acompañado de fuertes golpes a la puerta.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Seung, no pudo escuchar nada, ni el más mínimo sonido proveniente del interior.

\- ¡Phichit, por favor! - volvió a insistir, esta vez golpeando más fuerte la puerta - ¡estoy arrepentido, perdóname, por favor!

Pero nada pasó. Seung empezó a preocuparse, pues, sabía que el tailandés tenía un sueño muy liviano, y de haber estado durmiendo, seguramente ya lo habría escuchado.

\- ¡¿A-amor?! - gritó asustado, esperando obtener alguna respuesta del tailandés - ¡¿Phichit?! - gritó desesperado.

Seung tuvo un mal presentimiento de inmediato, sabía que algo estaba pasando. Un terrible sentimiento se apoderó de su mente, y una terrible sensación de su cuerpo.

\- No, por favor... - suspiró asustado.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Seung, de un movimiento, derribó la puerta de su casa, utilizando una patada que iba envestida con una fuerza inmensurable, reflejo de la desesperación que tenía.

Es una cuestión de segundos, Seung corrió de inmediato hacia la habitación, como si algo internamente le dijera, que es allí donde debía ir primero.

Y así fue, terrible...

Seung, abrió los ojos de la impresión, su cuerpo quedó helado ante tal escena: Phichit rendido en la cama, totalmente inconsciente y con un terrible aspecto.

\- ¡NOOOOO! - exclamó desesperado Seung, tomando de inmediato a Phichit entre sus brazos - ¡no, por favor, no! - sollozaba inconsolable.

Sentía que una parte de su vida era arrancada, sin ningún tipo de compasión, como si todas sus esperanzas de seguir viviendo, fuesen brutalmente extirpadas de raíz.

\- Amor, por favor... - susurraba entre llantos, mientras intentaba tocar su pulso, notando que aún tenía pulso, aunque de forma leve.

Seung sintió que una pequeña luz era encendida entre tanto dolor y calamidad. Se percató que Phichit aún tenía un leve pulso, y respiraba lento y de forma pesada. No dejo pasar un segundo más y actuó de inmediato.

Es un instante, Seung aplicó primeros auxilios al tailandés, y llamó de forma urgente a un médico.

 

**********

 

 

\- ¿Seung?

\- ¿Umh?

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Si no te amara, ¿crees que soportaría todas tus locuras?

\- ¿...Eso es un sí, o es un no?

\- ... es un sí, claro que te amo.

Sonrió.

\- ¡¿Phichit?! - resonó su voz en la habitación, ansioso de haber visto un estímulo en el tailandés.

\- Tranquilo, él ya está bien, fuera de riesgo vital.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - se preguntaba internamente Phichit, aún medio dormido, al escuchar voces platicar, aún de fondo

\- ¿Él estará bien? - preguntaba preocupado Seung, al médico

\- Sí, he inyectado un antídoto que contrarrestará la intoxicación por las píldoras supresoras - decía el médico, mientras guardaba su indumentaria - por ahora, solo debería bastar con mucho reposo - decía mientras recibía el cheque que Seung estaba firmando

\- Muchas gracias, doctor... - agradecía Seung, mientras agachaba su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento

\- Está bien, solo espero que tenga una óptima recuperación - decía mientras hacía un ademán de agradecimiento, y se retiraba de la casa.

Seung, de inmediato se agachó a la altura de Phichit, en la cama. Posó una de sus manos en la frente del moreno, y con sus dedos removió el cabello negro de éste, que recaía sobre su frente, dejándola expuesta.

Depósito sus labios, y beso de forma suave su frente, mientras que con su otra mano, apretaba con fuerza una mano del tailandés.

\- Perdóname... - susurraba apenado, con los labios aún depositados en la frente del tailandés - por favor, perdóname...

Seung estaba totalmente arrepentido, arrepentido de muchas cosas.

Por una parte, le provocaba mucho arrepentimiento el hecho de haber pensado siempre, que, los omegas eran seres despreciables que no eran de buenos sentimientos. Y, por otra parte, arrepentimiento de haber tratado de esa forma a Phichit, que era al chico al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Seung llegó a aquella conclusión... logró vencer al prejuicio. El amor por Phichit, había sido mucho más fuerte que el estereotipo y el prejuicio que tenía hacia los omegas, no había punto de comparación, el amor que sentía hacia su tailandés, era más grande que cualquier otra cosa sobre este mundo.

\- ¿Se-Seung...? - susurró débil

\- ¡¿Amor?! - exclamó nervioso, al darse cuenta que el moreno, ya había despertado

\- ¿Q-Qué pasó? - preguntó confuso, mientras hacía esfuerzos por sentarse en la cama - ¡TSK! - se quejó, al sentir un intenso dolor

\- ¡N-No te muevas! - exclamaba Seung, mientras le asistía - estás delicado, debes tomar reposo, no te esfuerces... - decía mientras le volvía a acostar.

\- Seung... - susurró Phichit, al ver directo a los ojos al azabache. El tailandés, tenía unos ojos vidriosos, estaba confuso, pues lo último que él recordaba, era que Seung lo rechazaba por ser un Omega, y ahora... el coreano estaba junto a él - ¿me-me... has perdonado? - susurró con una voz quebradiza.

Seung, ante aquella pregunta solo cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintió un dolor interno.

\- No te he perdonado... - respondió.

Phichit solo desvió la mirada avergonzado, él sabía que el haber mentido de esa forma a Seung, no había estado bien, y sabía que, era imposible el hecho de que Seung le perdonara por aquel acto.

\- No te he perdonado, porque... - se detuvo - no hay nada que yo deba perdonar... - suspiró.

Phichit abrió los ojos de la impresión.

\- ¿Có-cómo? - preguntó confuso el tailandés.

\- Soy yo, quien debe pedir perdón - agachó la mirada avergonzado - soy yo quien ha estado actuando mal, todo este tiempo...

\- Seung... - el moreno quedó perplejo ante aquello, ¿realmente Seung le estaba aceptando a él, a pesar de ser un Omega?

\- ¿Serías capaz de perdonar a este estúpido coreano, que te ama con todas sus fuerzas? - preguntó el azabache, mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de Phichit.

El tailandés quedó perplejo, abrió la boca de la impresión. Quería decir muchas cosas al respecto, pero no era capaz de modular palabra alguna. Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado tal cosa... que Seung, le aceptara una vez enterado que él era un Omega, al parecer... el amor había vencido al prejuicio.

\- Se-Seung... - susurró Phichit con una voz quebradiza - ¡claro que sí! - exclamó mientras que en un débil y torpe movimiento, se aferraba a Seung, en la cama.

No habían palabras para describir su felicidad, si antes sintió que su mundo caía a pedazos ante el rechazo de Seung, ahora sentía que volvía a renacer. Se sentía el joven más dichoso de este mundo.

\- Te amo, tal y como eres... - susurró el coreano, mientras respondía al abrazo de Phichit.

\- Y yo a ti, más aún... - respondió.

 

**********

 

 

El resto del día había transcurrido tranquilo. Phichit intentaba levantarse de la cama, más Seung no le permitía, pues, él se encargaría de que el tailandés hiciera total reposo tal y como lo había indicado el médico, ya que, él quería ver completamente recuperado a su amado.

Durante el día, Seung se encargó de preparar lo necesario para que Phichit comiera bien, y también de asistirlo por si tenía alguna dolencia.

El día pasó ya casi por completo, Phichit había estado durmiendo por varias horas durante la tarde, mientras que Seung, ya casi sucumbía al sueño en la sala de estar, pues, no había dormido desde la noche anterior. Empezó a quedarse dormido, en la mesa de la sala, cuando de pronto...

\- ¿Seung?... - resonó una voz familiar, en la sala

\- ¡¿A-Ah?! - despertó de forma sorpresiva Seung

\- ¿Te estabas quedando dormido? - preguntó Phichit

\- ¡Phichit! - exclamó - ¡No debes levantarte de la cama!, vamos, te acompañaré hasta la habitación - le decía mientras se levantaba de la silla, y encaminaba al tailandés a la habitación

\- Estoy bien, en serio, ya no siento casi ningún dolor - sonrió - has estado haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándome...

\- Sí, pero aún debes descansar... - respondió Seung, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba con el tailandés

\- Amor... - susurró el moreno - duerme conmigo, sé que estás cansado por todo lo que has hecho, ven conmigo - decía Phichit mientras se recostaba en la cama, y daba golpecitos a su lado.

Seung le miró enternecido, a pesar de que quería seguir cuidando de Phichit, no podía negarse ante aquella petición, y menos si se lo pedía de aquella forma.

\- Está bien... - susurró, mientras se recostaba al lado del tailandés.

Seung, con ambos brazos rodeo a Phichit, posicionando el rostro del tailandés en su pecho, acurrucándolo, como señal de protección.

Ambos estaban ya por fin juntos, sin ningún tipo de mentira o atadura, ambos se mostraban tal para cual, y se amaban sin ningún tipo de condición.

Y fue cuando, Seung, pudo sentir por primera vez el verdadero olor de Phichit, pues, por la ingesta indiscriminada de supresores, él jamás había podido sentir la verdadera esencia de Phichit, y ahora... por fin la estaba sintiendo.

El tailandés tenía un dulce aroma que embriagaba a Seung por completo, como si fuese un aroma confeccionado especialmente para él, y solo, para poder él disfrutarlo de forma exclusiva, pues, de alguna extraña manera, Seung no se lo explicaba, pero se sentía sumamente atraído por aquel aroma que desprendía su novio.

\- Seung... - interrumpió Phichit en los pensamientos de Seung, quien se encontraba totalmente embriagado por el aroma del tailandés

\- ¿U-Umh? - respondió

\- ¿Podemos... hacerlo...? - preguntó apenado.

Seung solo abrió los ojos de la impresión. ¿Realmente Phichit le estaba pidiendo hacer ''eso''?, o quizás él estaba malinterpretando y... Phichit se refería a otra cosa.

\- ¿Hacer qué cosa? - preguntó, para poder verificar realmente a qué se refería

\- Tú sabes... - se removió nervioso - aparearnos...

Seung sintió ganas de gritar de la felicidad, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría tener su primera vez con Phichit, y si fuese por él, ahora mismo se balanceaba sobre el tailandés, pero... había algo que le preocupaba.

\- Pero... tú estás aún débil... - susurró desconcertado

\- No tengo la misma fuerza que suelo tener normalmente, pero... ya nada me duele, el descansar toda la tarde me sirvió por completo - sonrió - ¿o es que no quieres hacerlo? - preguntó con tristeza.

Y es que, Phichit estaba en pleno celo, y era esa la razón de que desprendiera un aroma tan exquisito y embriagador para Seung, y era por ello, que el instinto Alfa de Seung estaba aflojando hacia el llamado del instinto Omega de Phichit.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes? - preguntó aún con desconfianza Seung, pues, de ser por él lo haría ahora mismo, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que pudiese dañar a Phichit

\- Sí, estoy bien - respondió.

Seung le miró por unos segundos, intentando pensar alguna respuesta, pero el aroma de Phichit le embriagaba de tal forma que, ya no había espacio para pensar muchos las cosas. Seung, estaba brutalmente luchando contra su instinto Alfa.

De un movimiento, Seung depósito sus labios en los de Phichit, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo del tailandés. Empezó a besarlo de forma lenta y tierna, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el cabello del moreno.

Ambos dedicaron largos minutos a besarse primeramente en los labios. Primero, comenzó todo con besos lentos y tiernos, en donde ambos utilizaban sus manos para acariciar su rostro, como palpando cada forma y facción del rostro del otro.

Ambos se separaron, debían tomar aire. Se observaron directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que...?

\- Sí, hagámoslo.

Y eso fue respuesta suficiente para que Seung comenzara a dar rienda suelta a todo lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de aquello, Seung bajo al cuello del tailandés, dando pequeños besos y lamidas. Tomó especial atención a la cicatriz que el moreno tenía en el cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas indefensas en aquel lugar, provocando que unos suaves suspiros arrancaran de los labios del tailandés.

\- En un momento más, me ocuparé de esto... - susurró en el oído de Phichit, mientras volvía a besar la cicatriz.

Seung, subió nuevamente al rostro de Phichit, y volvió a besar sus labios. Esta vez, ya no se trataba de besos indefensos, sino que, esta vez el coreano, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del tailandés, y con esmero recorría cada centímetro de éste. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y se frotaban con lujuria y cierta agresividad, sin lugar a dudas ambos estaban por primera vez experimentando el complemento de ambos instintos: Alfa y Omega.

Seung, con ambas manos empezó a desabrochar la camisa del tailandés, para luego, despojarse él también de la suya. Con ambas manos, empezó a acariciar suavemente los pezones de Phichit, mientras que aún lo besaba de forma frenética.

\- A-Aaah... - gimió Phichit en medio del beso, al sentir como las manos de Seung se encargaban de rosar su pecho.

Y fue cuando, el tailandés introdujo ambas manos por debajo del pantalón de Seung, tocando el trasero de éste, apretando ambas nalgas con fuerza.

Seung sonrió pícaro.

El coreano, dejó de besar los labios de Phichit, y bajó con sus labios hacia los pezones de éste, metiendo uno de ellos en su boca, succionándolo. Pequeños suspiros salían de la boca del moreno, mientras que, con ambas manos, acariciaba el cabello azabache de Seung.

Y así estuvieron por un rato, Seung, demostrando lo hábil que era con su lengua, cuando jugueteaba con los pezones del tailandés, y Phichit, solo limitándose a disfrutar las sensaciones que le provocaba Seung.

Seung, de a poco fue bajando con sus labios, por el vientre del tailandés, dando pequeños besos, mientras acariciaba con ambas manos la suave piel que cubría la formada cintura de Phichit. Y fue cuando Seung, se detuvo en aquel instante.

\- ¿Puedo...? - susurró Seung, levantando su mirada hacia Phichit, quien tenía un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

\- ... - Phichit solo se limitó a desviar la mirada avergonzado, pues, esta sería la primera vez en que Seung podría admirarle sin su ropa interior - s-sí... - asintió apenas.

Seung se estremeció.

Con la yema de sus dedos, Seung empezó a bajar suavemente el bóxer de Phichit, en el que pudo notar, de forma anticipada, que el miembro del tailandés estaba tenso, pero, logró aclarar aquella sospecha, una vez que bajó por completo el bóxer del moreno, dejando al aire su miembro erecto.

El coreano sonrió victorioso. Phichit tapo su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado.

Seung de forma suave, agarró el miembro erecto del tailandés, empezó a masturbarlo despacio.

\- ¡N-no! - exclamó Phichit nervioso, estaba demasiado tenso - ¡A-Aaah! - un gemido arrancó de sus labios, cuando sintió que Seung posó su lengua en la punta de su miembro.

Y fue cuando, Seung empezó a lamer de forma lenta el miembro de Phichit, el que estaba completamente erecto. Phichit por su parte, intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, pero su respiración agitada lo delataba por completo, lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Se-Seung... - susurró entrecortado - S-Sí... - gimió respirando agitadamente.

Seung, de un movimiento suave, hundió por completo el miembro de Phichit en su boca mientras que succionaba y con una de sus manos masturbaba el miembro del tailandés de forma más acelerada, y con su otra mano, masturbaba su propio miembro, por debajo del pantalón.

\- ¡A-Aaaah! - escapó un fuerte gemido de la boca del tailandés, sin poder contenerlo. Phichit se encontraba totalmente acalorado y excitado.

Y en aquel instante, el coreano, pudo sentir aquel sabor en su boca. Se trataba de líquido pre-seminal, el que estaba saliendo desde el miembro erecto del tailandés. Seung lo tragó.

El hecho de que, el miembro de Phichit empezara a expulsar aquel líquido, era señal de que estaba cerca del orgasmo, por lo que, Seung se detuvo.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasó?... - preguntó incrédulo el tailandés, notando que Seung se había detenido en lo que hacía.

\- Estás cerca de venirte, y no quiero que lo hagas aún - respondía, mientras se despojaba de su pantalón, quedando solo con su ropa interior.

Phichit le miró confuso.

De un movimiento, Seung abrió ambas piernas de Phichit, dejando a la vista su cavidad anal. Phichit, por una reacción casi instantánea, volvió a tapar su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado. Seung le miró enternecido.

El coreano dejó de tomar atención al miembro del tailandés, y bajo a tomar atención a la cavidad de éste. Con la yema de sus dedos, separó suavemente las nalgas del moreno, dejando ver mejor su cavidad anal. Allí, pudo notar que realmente Phichit estaba excitado, pues, su entrada estaba completamente lubricada y húmeda, lista para ser penetrada.

Seung se mordió fuertemente los labios, su instinto Alfa estaba ya casi al límite. Phichit solo respiraba de forma agitada, su instinto Omega estaba también casi al límite, quería ser penetrado, pero a la vez sentía aún miedo, pues, esta era su primera vez.

Y fue cuando, Seung, introdujo el primer dedo en la cavidad de Phichit, de forma suave. El tailandés se estremeció.

\- ¡A-Aaaah! - gimió fuertemente, mientras agarraba las sábanas con nervios.

Seung solo le observaba con la respiración agitada y con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí. Introdujo el segundo dedo, y empezó a penetrarlo con ellos, haciendo a su vez movimientos circulares. Phichit, ladeaba la cabeza despacio, excitado.

El miembro de Seung estaba totalmente erecto, y de la misma forma, el instinto Alfa del coreano estaba consumiendo su cuerpo. Sintió unas ganas incontenibles de poseer y marcar a Phichit.

Cuando sintió que, el tailandés, ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado y preparado, Seung, retiró los dedos del interior de Phichit, para luego, proceder a despojarse de su ropa interior, dejando su miembro erecto al aire. Al quitarse su última prenda, el miembro de Seung subió de inmediato, chocando con su estómago, pues estaba realmente erecto.

Phichit se removió nervioso, al darse cuenta que Seung se había despojado de su última prenda, estando desnudo ante él.

\- E-está grande... - pensó el tailandés, cuando pudo divisar el tamaño del miembro de su novio.

Seung, despacio, volvió a situarse por encima de Phichit, provocando que, el miembro erecto de ambos, se rosaran. Ambos suspiraron, excitados.

El coreano, elevó su rostro a la altura del rostro del tailandés, y, depositó sus labios en los del moreno, besándolo de forma frenética.

La boca de Seung, estaba fuera de control. Con hambre y desenfreno, besaba a Phichit, recorriendo cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal del tailandés, saboreando, sintiendo y disfrutando.

El tailandés, entre tanta excitación, decide bajar una de sus manos al miembro de Seung, y comienza a masturbarlo.

\- A-Aaah... Phichit... - emitió un gemido ronco, cuando sintió que, la mano del tailandés, se movía de forma hábil en su miembro.

Pero Seung no quiso dejar las cosas así, y, mientras seguía besando de forma frenética al tailandés, éste, bajo una de sus manos a los testículos del moreno, cogiéndolos suavemente y masajeándolos despacio.

\- ¡A-aaah!... - escapó un fuerte gemido de los labios de Phichit.

Ambos se sentían ya casi al borde del orgasmo. Por una parte, Seung sentía tan placentera la mano de Phichit en su miembro, el que solo deseaba insertar en el interior del moreno. Y por otra parte, Phichit sentía nuevas sensaciones, que, jamás antes había experimentado, y que, realmente estaba disfrutando.

Seung ya no aguantaba más, y de un movimiento, coge la mano de Phichit y la separa de su miembro, el que estaba anteriormente masturbando. Phichit le miró confundido.

\- ¿No... no te gustó? - preguntó agitado el moreno

\- No, no es eso... - respondió el azabache igualmente agitado - solo que... ya no aguanto más, Phichit... - susurró, mientras separaba un poco más las piernas del moreno.

Phichit, entendió de inmediato la señal de su novio. Se mordió los labios, deseoso.

Seung, con una de sus manos, agarra su miembro, y empieza a rosarlo suavemente en la entrada del moreno. El tailandés se estremeció.

\- Estás tan húmedo... - susurró Seung, totalmente excitado, mientras hacía pequeños movimientos pélvicos en contra de la entrada de Phichit

\- Seung... - gimió el tailandés, totalmente acalorado y excitado.

Seung solo tenía ganas de penetrarlo por completo, y Phichit, ganas de ser penetrado por completo.

El coreano no aguantó más, y dio el primer paso.

\- ¡A-Aaaah! - gimió fuertemente Phichit, cuando, sintió que Seung estaba haciendo una fuerte presión con su miembro, en contra de su cavidad anal - ¡mé-mételo! - suplicó, mientras se aferraba al cuello de Seung, y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del azabache.

\- Sí... - susurró el coreano, intentando contenerse. Él, intentaba controlar su instinto Alfa, pues, de lo contrario, habría penetrado a Phichit sin ningún tipo de cuidado o contemplación, y él, era consciente de que aquella vez era la primera de Phichit, y por lo tanto, debía ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

En un movimiento lento, Seung fue haciendo más presión con su miembro en la cavidad anal de Phichit, pudiendo al fin, meter la punta de su miembro.

Ambos gimieron al unísono. Era el paraíso.

Seung, podía sentir en la punta de su miembro lo cálido y húmedo que estaba Phichit, lo que solo, le hacía más dificultoso poder controlar su instinto, pues, se sentía completamente exquisito el interior del moreno.

Phichit, por su parte, sentía placer, pero también acompañado de un leve dolor, pero totalmente soportable. Después de todo, esto era porque, Seung era un Alfa, y un alfa muy bien dotado...

Seung fue avanzando, e hizo más presión con su miembro, en el interior de Phichit, llegando, a meter por completo todo su miembro, en la cavidad anal del tailandés.

Ambos, estaban completamente excitados. Respiraban de forma agitada, y sus cuerpos sudaban.

Phichit, enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Seung, mientras intentaba contener sus gemidos, en el cuello del coreano.

Por su parte, Seung, ya no podía más. Empezó a moverse, lentamente. Ante el primer movimiento, ambos empezaron a gemir.

Por primera vez, Seung, podía sentir el rose del interior de Phichit, con su miembro. Se sentía exquisito, pues, Seung lo sentía por dentro caliente, húmedo y suave, lo que, lo volvía completamente loco.

Por su parte, Phichit, podía sentir el miembro de Seung rosando sus paredes, y, llegando en lo más profundo de sí, lo que le provocaba un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones.

Ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Realmente lo estaban disfrutando...

Seung, tomó fuertemente de las caderas a su novio, y empezó a embestir de forma más acelerada. Ambos empezaron a gemir más fuerte.

\- Phi-Phichit... aaah... - gimió Seung, mientras besaba los labios del tailandés - te... te amo... - susurró en el oído del moreno.

Phichit sentía que estaba en el edén. Todas las sensaciones que su Alfa, le estaba provocando, eran exquisitas, y... el escuchar algo como eso, salir de la boca de Seung, le causaba una felicidad indescriptible.

\- T-te amo... te amo... - repetía entre gemidos Seung, mientras subía la velocidad de las embestidas, en el tailandés.

\- Y-yo... te amo más... - respondía entre gemidos, mientras correspondía al beso frenético de su Alfa.

Seung, empezó a embestir más rápido. Y fue en aquel instante cuando, el instinto Alfa de Seung, ya no aguantó más.

El coreano, en un solo movimiento, agarró fuertemente de las caderas a su novio, y en un instante, lo volteó boca abajo, dejando su cavidad anal hacia arriba. Phichit le miró sorprendido.

Seung, sin pensarlo más, volvió a penetrarlo, pero, esta vez sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Ambos, gimieron fuertemente en aquel instante.

\- ¡Se-Seung!, ¡Aaaah! - gemía fuertemente Phichit, mientras que, con ambas manos se aferraba a las sábanas.

Seung, solo se limitaba a embestirlo fuertemente, mientras que con ambas manos se aferraba a la cintura del moreno, apretándola.

Se oía por toda la habitación los gemidos roncos de ambos, la cama rechinando y el sonido que generaba el golpe de sus cuerpos, por las embestidas que daba Seung.

Seung, de la excitación que sentía, empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas en los hombros de Phichit, mientras que lo embestía de forma acelerada, y más profundo.

\- Eres... mío... - gemía en el oído del moreno - solo mío... - susurraba, siendo controlado por su instinto.

El coreano, con una de sus manos, agarra la barbilla del tailandés, y mueve su rostro hacia el costado de su hombro, depositando un beso frenético en los labios del moreno. Ambos, gemían entre el medio del frenético beso.

\- Ya no puedo más, no puedo soportarlo más... - pensó Seung. Ya, si instinto Alfa le exigía hacerlo, no pudo evitarlo.

De un solo movimiento, Seung deposita sus labios en el cuello de Phichit, mientras seguía embistiéndolo, y el tailandés, gimiendo excitado.

Phichit entendió la señal, sabía que era lo que pasaría. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando a que Seung, lo hiciese completamente suyo.

Y así pasó...

Seung, controlado por su instinto, abrió su boca rápidamente, y mordió el cuello de Phichit, fuertemente.

El tailandés, emitió un fuerte quejido, más no podía moverse, pues, Seung le aprisionada con su cuerpo, para que no se moviera, mientras el coreano dejaba la marca en su cuello.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a escurrir por la piel del cuello de Phichit. Seung aún mantenía su boca en aquel lugar.

Una vez soltó su cuello, el lazo quedó formado nuevamente, y esta vez, si produciría los efectos de éste., pues Phichit, ya no ocultaría los efectos del lazo.

Seung, con su lengua, empezó a lamer la sangre de Phichit, limpiando la zona del cuello. Pequeños suspiros salían de los labios del tailandés, aliviado.

Seung, casi en su límite, bajo la velocidad de las embestidas, para dar paso, a embestidas más profundas. Ante esto, ambos empezaron a sentirse mucho más excitados, pues, el miembro de Seung, estaba empezando a tocar, aquellos puntos en los cuales no había llegado antes.

\- Se-Seung... ya, ya... no pue-puedo... - gemía el tailandés, ya casi en su límite - ¡Seung! - gimió fuertemente, al sentir el miembro de Seung, muy dentro de él.

Y fue en aquel instante, cuando Phichit, sintió que llegaba al mayor punto de excitación. Sintió el esperma escurrir de su miembro. Se echó rendido, ya casi sin fuerzas.

Mas Seung, aún no llegaba al orgasmo, por lo que, seguía embistiendo a Phichit, aún de forma profunda.

Phichit aún seguía gimiendo, pues, aún le provocaba excitación las embestidas, aunque, gemía de forma más cansada.

Y fue cuando Seung, sintió que estaba también ya casi al límite, por lo que, en el último instante, empezó a embestir la cavidad anal de Phichit de forma rápida y profunda, gimiendo fuertemente.

\- Te amo... - susurró en el oído del tailandés, en el último instante, antes de embestir por última vez a su novio.

Y fue entonces cuando Seung, sintió la mayor excitación de su vida. Su miembro, empezó a expulsar esperma a chorros, dentro de la cavidad anal de Phichit. De una manera instantánea, a la vez, se expandió el nudo de su miembro en el interior del tailandés, quedando unido a Phichit, por un unos minutos. Seung, se echó rendido sobre el moreno.

Ambos respiraban agitados, y suspiraban excitados. Sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente exhaustos, cansados y acalorados.

\- Eso fue... genial... - susurró apenas Phichit

\- Lo fue... - respondió Seung, jadeando, mientras que, una vez se contrajo el nudo de su miembro, se separó lentamente del tailandés, echándose a un lado de la cama.

Phichit, apenas ladeó la cabeza para observarlo, sonrió.

\- Seung... - llamó el tailandés

\- ... - Seung, exhausto ladeo la cabeza, para mirarlo

\- Te amo... - susurró el tailandés, acercándose despacio al cuerpo de Seung, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del azabache.

\- Y yo a ti, mucho... - susurró el coreano, mientras que, con una de sus manos agarraba de la cintura a su novio, y con la otra, acariciaba su cabello, despacio.

Aquella noche, fue la mejor de sus vidas, pues, al fin, pudieron unirse en cuerpo y alma, como un Alfa y un Omega, haciendo un complemento perfecto.

Ambos, sin darse cuenta, cedieron ante el sueño, y se quedaron dormidos en aquella posición, abrazados.

 

**********

 

 

Después de aquella noche, Phichit tuvo que volver a Bangkok, pero... volvió al mes siguiente a Seúl, y esta vez... para siempre, pues, ambos tenían planes de vivir juntos.

Aquella tarde en que, Phichit se mudó a Seúl, era calurosa. Primero, ambos se dedicaron a ordenar las cosas del tailandés en la casa de Seung, y luego, una vez todo ordenado, se echaron en el sofá, cansados.

Pero, Phichit tenía algo que decir...

\- Seung... - llamó el tailandés a su novio

\- ¿Umh? - respondió

\- Toma - dijo, extendiendo su mano, y sosteniendo una pequeña carta - es para ti.

Seung le miró extrañado. Tomó la carta entre sus manos, y la abrió, para leerla.

''Felicidades, papá'' , se leía en aquella carta.

\- ... - Seung solo miró confuso la carta, quedando así por varios segundos, acompañado de un total silencio. Phichit le miraba nervioso.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Seung quedó pegado en aquella carta, sin entender bien la situación, hasta que... captó la señal.

\- ¡Phichit! - exclamó el coreano, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, y con la boca abierta, mirando al tailandés de forma instantánea.

Phichit le sonrió.

\- ¿E-e-esto?... ¿y-yo?... - Seung balbuceaba, sus manos tiritaban - Phi-Phichit... ¿tú... yo?, ¿a-acaso... nosotros...? - balbuceaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, de la impresión.

Phichit sonrió enternecido, y asentía despacio con su cabeza.

\- ¿Se-se-seremos...? - Seung aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sí, Seung... - respondió Phichit, mientras se acercaba al coreano - tú y yo... seremos padres.

Seung suspiró sorprendido. Estuvo callado por unos segundos, atónito.

Phichit sonrió apenado, sintió miedo de que... quizás a Seung no le agradaba la noticia. Eso pensó, hasta que...

\- ¡SEREMOS PADRES! - exclamaba mientras se levantaba del sofá, enérgico.

\- ... - Phichit le miró con sorpresa

\- ¡Seremos padres, tendremos un hijo! - se repetía - ¡SEREMOS PADRES, ESCUCHEN TODOS! - exclamaba alegre - ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! - exclamaba por la ventana, hacia la calle.

Phichit abrió los ojos de la impresión.

\- ¡Seremos padres, seremos padres! - exclamaba Seung, mientras agarraba entre sus brazos a Phichit, alzándolo

\- ¡Se-Seung! - exclamó Phichit, sonriendo

\- ¡A-ah! - se tranquilizó Seung - ¡lo-lo siento!, ¡estoy haciendo daño al bebé!, ¡lo siento! - se disculpaba, mientras bajaba a Phichit.

Phichit le miró enternecido, pues, jamás pensó que esa sería la reacción que Seung tendría.

\- Seung... - llamó el tailandés - te amo... - susurró, mientras depositaba un tierno y suave beso, en los labios del coreano.

\- Y yo a ti... - correspondió el coreano - esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido, en mi vida, gracias... - decía mientras que, con ambos brazos rodeaba a Phichit, besando su frente.

Phichit sonrió, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Seung. Una pequeña lágrima, se deslizo por su mejilla. Phichit, lloraba de felicidad.

\- ¡Ahora debes descansar! - exclamó Seung, separando suavemente al tailandés de su pecho. Phichit secó rápidamente sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el tailandés

\- ¡Ahora que estás embarazado, debes descansar, no te esfuerces! - exclamaba, mientras encaminada al tailandés a la cama

\- ¡Pero Seung! - respondió de vuelta Phichit - ¡tengo tan solo un mes, recién! - decía entre pequeñas risitas

\- ¡No te esfuerces, por favor! - pedía el coreano, mientras sentaba a Phichit al borde de la cama - Ahora, iré al mercado a comprar para preparar la cena, me aseguraré que comas bien, tú y el bebé deben estar sanos - sonrió.

Phichit le miró enternecido, suspiró.

\- Te amo... - susurró suavemente Phichit.

\- Yo a ti, te amo aún más... - respondió Seung.

Ambos se besaron suavemente, en los labios. Para culminar, con un tierno abrazo.

Y fue de esta forma en la que, Seung logró ir contra el prejuicio, venciéndolo completamente, pues, para Seung los Omegas significaban desgracia, y fue, precisamente un Omega, quién había traído tanta felicidad a la vida de Seung.

Seung aceptaba por completo a Phichit, porque lo amaba, realmente lo amaba...

De la misma forma Phichit, quien, en un principio, por miedo, puso en peligro su propia vida, ocultando su verdadera identidad. Pero, ahora... ya nada era como antes, Phichit no ocultaba nada, y podía mostrarse a Seung con completa naturalidad.

.

.

.

.

Ambos aprendieron que, las diferencias, ya sean éstas raciales, culturales o religiosas, no son un impedimento para enamorarse. Y es que, el amor es la quintaesencia de la vida, y con él, nada es imposible. El amor, cura heridas y construye lazos, el amor es luz, porque ilumina a quien lo da, y a quien lo recibe, porque el amor revela y desvela, porque este da sentido a la vida, y porque el amor... es una energía universal, que todo lo vence, todo lo trasciende, y todo lo puede...

Y así, ambos lo habían comprendido, al fin.

 

 

/********************/


	2. Capítulo Especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se narra la gestación y la crianza que estará a cargo de Phichit y Seung. Cómo la vida nos sorprende con sucesos inesperados y como la resiliencia y la esperanza son primordiales para sobrellevar situaciones angustiantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANTES DE LEER. Me gustaría que por favor tomaran atención a esta nota antes de empezar la lectura. Primeramente, hacer una pequeña advertencia respecto del capítulo. En esta parte de la historia, toco temas muy sensibles y que constituyen un tabú dentro de nuestra sociedad, me gustaría poder decirles qué cosas pero estaría haciendo un spoiler innecesario. Sólo me queda decir que, muchos aspectos de mi vida fueron extendidas o sirvieron de inspiración a algunas partes de la historia.
> 
> 1*Preparen pañuelos.
> 
> 2* El capítulo está sumamente largo, tienen pa' rato de lectura.
> 
> Y con eso, pueden comenzar la lectura, espero que sea de su agrado. uvú

**~ LA GESTACIÓN~**

 

 

Los primeros síntomas empezaron a aparecer a partir de los dos meses de gestación. Phichit, insistía en hacer actividad física, cuando ayudaba en los quehaceres del hogar, esto, a pesar de la insistía del azabache, quien le pedía siempre que descansara.

\- Cariño, por favor, deja eso... - le decía, mientras trataba de quitarle la escoba

\- ¡Puedo hacerlo! - insistía el moreno, tratando de zafarse de su novio

\- ¡Tienes que descansar! - respondió de vuelta Seung, quitando la escoba de las manos del tailandés

\- Pero, sí me siento bie...

Phichit no pudo continuar, en una cuestión de segundos, sintió como una sensación caliente subía desde su estómago, al esófago.

Corrió al baño. Empezó a vomitar.

\- ¡Amor! - exclamó asustado, yendo tras de él, a socorrerlo.

Y desde aquel día, todos los síntomas propios de un embarazo, empezaron a desplegar sus efectos en el cuerpo y mente del tailandés. Y, en realidad... no solo en el tailandés, pues, Seung también pudo sentir con fuerza, todos aquellos síntomas, teniendo que lidiar con ellos.

 

***********************

 

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó, mientras que depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

\- Un poco cansado... - respondió el tailandés, desganado.

Seung, se recostó a su lado, le rodeó con los brazos. Phichit, suspiró profundamente, se aferró en su pecho.

\- Te he sacado hora para el primer control... - susurró el azabache.

Phichit se sentó en la cama, de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Claro que sí - respondió, mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba el documento que lo acreditaba.

\- ¡S-Seung! - exclamó con emoción

\- Al fin sabremos cómo está nuestro pequeño... - sonrió Seung, mientras que, subía la camisa a Phichit, dejando al descubierto su vientre, el que, ya presentaba un poco más de volumen.

\- Será una niña... - susurró el moreno, recostándose nuevamente en la cama.

\- Sea lo que sea, de todas formas le amaremos... - susurraba el azabache, mientras que, depositaba sus labios en el vientre de su novio, besándole tiernamente.

Una tierna risa arranca de los labios del moreno, producido por las cosquillas que provocaban los fugaces besos del azabache, en su vientre.

\- Oye, psss... - susurra el coreano - ... pequeño, soy yo, tu padre... - susurra, acariciando el vientre de su novio.

\- Seung... - susurra Phichit, dibujándose una tierna sonrisa en su rostro - ¡aún es muy pequeño para oírte! - rio divertido.

Seung sonrió enternecido, pues, todo aquel proceso que estaba viviendo junto a su novio, le hacía inmensamente feliz.

\- Amor... - susurró el azabache, subiendo a la altura del rostro del moreno - ¿sabes...? - preguntó, acariciando el rostro del tailandés.

\- ¿Umh...? - susurró Phichit, dirigiéndole la mirada

\- Hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacemos... - le susurró juguetón, mientras depositaba un ligero beso en los labios del moreno.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó Phichit, con cierta molestia.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene?! - exclamó Seung, desconcertado.

\- ¡Si piensas que vamos a hacerlo, estás muy equivocado! - exclamó con enojo - algo malo podría pasarle al bebé, seguramente hasta podría molestarle - explicó, cruzando sus brazos, regañando a su novio.

Seung, por su parte solo giró los ojos, con molestia.

\- Amor, el bebé ni siquiera podría darse cuenta... - susurró

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.

Seung solo se limitó a omitir palabra alguna, ¿cómo podría él saberlo?, bueno... en realidad, él solo lo suponía.

\- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Phichit con molestia - aguántate las ganas - sentenció.

Seung solo bufó con molestia. Es cierto, no sabía si en realidad mantener relaciones sexuales con Phichit, en aquel estado, era sano, pero... ¡por favor!, ¡él era un alfa!, y para un alfa... el tener que privarse del deseo carnal, era algo dificilísimo, por no decir imposible, por lo que, Seung ponía demasiado de su parte, al tener que limitarse a aquello.

\- Ya, ya entendí... - susurró el azabache, ante la mirada fulminante de su novio - ven aquí... - le susurró, tomándole por la cintura, y recostándose a su lado.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, por el bebé... - le susurró el moreno, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... - respondió, apenado.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aquel día, despertaron temprano por la mañana. Ambos estaban sumamente ansiosos, pues, dentro de unos minutos, debían partir a la clínica, para ir juntos al primer control de la gestación. Aquel día, verían el sexo del bebé.

\- Me... siento extraño... - susurró Phichit, mientras se llevaba un vaso de agua, a la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó Seung, preocupado.

\- Voy... a vomitar... - susurró, levantándose y yendo despacio al baño.

\- Vamos - dijo, mientras asistía a su novio, yendo tras de él.

Los síntomas del embarazo en Phichit, cada vez se hacían más prominentes, y cada vez, el tailandés exigía más atención y cuidados. Ya tenía tres meses de gestación, y su vientre ya tenía más volumen. Pero... había algo que a Seung le llamaba especialmente la atención, y es que, el vientre de su novio, era más grande de lo normal, para tener tan solo tres meses, algo no cuadraba para el azabache.

Después de que Phichit se estabilizó, ambos subieron al auto, y se dirigieron con destino a la clínica.

\- Phichit Chulanont - llamó la secretaria, desde el mesón - el médico va a verle, le está esperando.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Phichit, entrando junto a Seung, a la consulta del médico.

Ambos entraron, se miraron de forma instantánea, ansiosos.

\- Buenos días, por favor, tomen asiento - dijo el médico, mientras terminaba de revisar unos papeles, sobre su escritorio.

Ambos tomaron asiento. Phichit y Seung, se miraron de reojo, nerviosos. Esa, era la primera vez de ellos en un lugar como ese, por lo que, era inevitable no sentir nervios ante las preguntas del médico.

\- Bueno, señor... ¿Chulanont?

\- Sí - respondió el moreno

\- Bien, señor Chulanont... - susurró - lo primero que necesito, es que suba a la pesa - dijo, parándose y dirigiéndose a la máquina.

Phichit obedeció a aquella instrucción, posándose encima de la pesa.

\- Umh... - susurró el médico, con un tono que no agradó a ambos.

Ambos miraron expectantes.

\- Según el informe médico, usted tiene tres meses de gestación, ¿no? - preguntó

\- Sí - susurró confuso, ante el semblante del médico

\- Bueno... - susurró - usted está con sobrepeso.

Phichit abrió los ojos de la impresión, sonrojándose de forma instantánea. Una leve risa arrancó de los labios de Seung.

\- ¿Ha estado usted comiendo en exceso? - preguntó el médico

\- ¡N-no! - exclamó Phichit, avergonzado.

\- Umh... - susurró, escéptico - bien, vamos a hacer la ecografía.

Y fue cuando Seung, sintió su corazón saltar del pecho, pues... al fin había llegado el momento. Al fin, ambos sabrían el estado de su pequeño hijo... ¿o hija?

Phichit se recostó en la camilla. El moreno, sentía como sus nervios estaban al tope máximo, sus manos temblaban de la ansiedad, y su mente se tornaba endeble.

De pronto, el tailandés siente como su temblorosa mano, es acurrucada de forma cálida, por la mano de su novio. De un movimiento suave, gira su cabeza, observándole.

\- Acá estoy... - le susurró, intentando apaciguar la ansiedad de su novio.

\- Seung... - susurró el moreno, mientras que, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Y los nervios y ansiedad desparecieron, pues, él necesitaba sentirse protegido, acompañado, querido, y ahí estaba Seung, su pilar y compañero de vida, para poder hacerle sentir de aquella forma.

\- Bien... ahora veremos que tal está el bebé - dijo el médico, mientras que, se sentaba cerca de la camilla, en frente de una pantalla - esto le dará un poco de frío - explicó, mientras que, subía la camisa de Phichit, y ponía sobre su vientre, una pomada gelatinosa y fría.

Una pequeña risa nerviosa arrancó de los labios del tailandés, de forma involuntaria. Y es que, aquella pomada en su vientre, le provocaba sensaciones extrañas, además, de que estaba fría.

Seung apretó con fuerza la mano de su novio, estaba totalmente ansioso.

\- Será una niña... - susurró Phichit, de forma casi inaudible.

\- Un niño... - susurró Seung de vuelta.

Ambos sonrieron.

\- Allí, ya pueden ver en pantalla a su bebé - indicó el médico, hundiendo suavemente la pequeña máquina en el vientre de Phichit, con la cual, era posible ver el interior del vientre del moreno.

Ambos miraron expectantes la pantalla, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza. Los ojos de ambos brillaban de la emoción, una pequeña sonrisa de dibujaba en sus rostros.

Sin embargo... a pesar de la emoción que sentían, ninguno de los dos, entendía realmente que se veía en pantalla. Típico de padres primerizos.

\- No entiendo... - susurró Phichit.

Aquello, hizo arrancar de los labios de Seung, una pequeña risa, pues, él sentía lo mismo.

\- Aún no logra divisarse bien, debo ajustar algunas opciones. - dijo el médico, mientras apretaba unas teclas de la máquina central.

Seung arqueó una ceja, movía su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando divisar de distintas formas la pantalla, con el fin de entender lo que se veía allí, más, no pudo lograr divisar algo uniforme.

De un momento a otro, de los labios del médico, arranca un suspiro de sorpresa, ambos le miran confusos. Una pequeña risa arranca de la boca del obstetra.

\- ¿Ustedes... que piensan que es su bebé? - preguntó.

\- Niña

\- Niño

Respondieron al unísono, entregando distintas respuestas. Un divertido bufido arrancó de los labios del médico. Ambos le miraron confusos.

\- Ambos tienen razón. - explicó.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron al unísono.

\- Ambos acertaron.

Ambos, miraron de forma confusa al médico, por largos segundos, sin entender la situación.

\- Felicidades, son un niño y una niña - sonrió - serán padres de mellizos.

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit y Seung, miraron por largos segundos al médico obstetra, totalmente perplejos, sin emitir palabra alguna.

El médico solo les miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero, al darse cuenta que, ambos le miraban de aquella forma, decidió preguntar...

\- ¿E-están bien? - preguntó con preocupación.

Más, ambos no respondieron, quedando aún perplejos. Simplemente no podían creerlo, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se les había pasado por la cabeza, el hecho de tener mellizos, siquiera pensaron en aquel supuesto, pero... ahí estaba, había pasado. Serían padres de mellizos.

Phichit, salió de aquel trance, pestañeando un par de veces, para luego, girar su cabeza hacia Seung, quien, aún permanecía atónito.

Los ojos del azabache se cristalizaron por completo, volviendo el brillo a sus ojos. Algunas lágrimas se retenían en sus pupilas.

\- S-son... mellizos... - susurró, viendo la pantalla.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Phichit, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Seung.

\- Tendremos doble trabajo... - susurró el moreno, divertido, mientras acariciaba la mano del azabache.

\- Tendremos una doble razón para amar... - susurró Seung, secando tímidamente, las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ambos empezaron a reír, se sentían dichosos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello era algo sumamente inesperado, que ocurrió sin previo aviso, que no pensaron siquiera en la posibilidad, pero allí estaba. Dos bebés venían en camino, un niño, y una niña.

Dos razones para luchar, dos almas que llegarían a encender sus vidas, dos lucecitas que llegarían a poner más color a su existencia. Sus dos hijos, estaban allí, esperando a nacer y conocer la inmensidad de la existencia y el mundo.

\- Estos bebés están muy sanos... - decía el médico, divisando a ambas criaturas por la pantalla

\- ¡Son demasiado inquietos! - exclamó Phichit, entre risas, al ver por la pantalla como se movían insistentemente.

\- Después de todo, son hijos tuyos... - susurró Seung.

Y una risa escapó de los labios de ambos.

El médico obstetra, permitió a ambos, poder escuchar los latidos del corazón de sus bebés, para luego, dar algunas recomendaciones a Phichit, para poder conllevar de mejor forma su embarazo.

Al fin había concluido la primera consulta de su gestación, y ambos, sentían el alma llena de dicha. El haber recibido aquella noticia tan sorpresiva, pero gratificante, el poder ver a sus hijos, sentir sus latidos llenos de vida... todo era demasiado sublime. Ya era hora de retirarse.

\- Doctor... - interrumpió Seung, justo cuando estaban saliendo de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Umh?

\- Yo... quisiera hablar algo con usted, no me tomará mucho tiempo. - susurró Seung

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el moreno, al percatarse de que, Seung aún no salía de la consulta.

\- Amor, por favor, espérame en recepción, necesito hablar algo con el doctor - le respondió, tomándole por los hombros

\- ¿Sobre qué...? - preguntó confuso

\- Es sobre la forma en que pagaré la consulta - sonrió.

\- ¡Bien! - sonrió el moreno, para luego, encaminarse a recepción.

El médico obstetra le miró confuso.

\- Pero si ya acordamos el modo de pago...

\- Sí, lo sé... - respondió Seung - en realidad, es sobre otra cosa...

\- ¿De qué trata?

\- Verá... - Seung desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzado, la pálida piel de su rostro, se tiñó de un carmesí.

\- ¿Sí? - insistió el obstetra

\- B-bu-bueno... es sobre...

El asunto era demasiado vergonzoso para Seung, por una parte, porque trataba de algo sumamente íntimo, y por otro lado... porque quizás sería muy ignorante de su parte no saber algo como eso.

\- Bueno, pasa que...

\- ¿Umh? - el médico ya perdía la paciencia, Seung estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

\- Quería saber sí... mi novio y yo, bueno, estando él en ese estado... podríamos...

\- ¿Quiere saber si usted y su pareja pueden tener relaciones sexuales? - interrumpió sin más.

De un segundo a otro, el rostro de Seung, se sonrojó por completo. Bajó la mirada de forma instantánea, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

\- S-sí... - susurró de forma casi inaudible.

Una pequeña risa escapó de la boca del obstetra.

\- Claro que pueden, no hay ninguna razón que les impida a hacer aquello. - respondió.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - preguntó Seung, con emoción.

\- Sí, de hecho, el sexo durante el embarazo es recomendable, y además, el cuerpo en aquel estado, se vuelve mucho más sensible al tacto, por lo que debería de ser más placentero - respondió.

Los ojos de Seung se llenaron de brillo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- ¿Es usted un Alfa? - preguntó el médico

\- Sí

\- Es muy complicado para los Alfas, el privarse del sexo, además de no ser sano. Si mantienen relaciones será beneficioso para los dos. - concluyó.

\- ¡Gracias, doctor! - exclamó Seung, para luego, despedirse y salir tras su novio, quien esperaba en recepción.

 

* * *

 

 

Aquella noche, ambos partieron tarde a la cama, pues, después de saber el sexo de sus bebés, habían partido al centro comercial a comprar ropa para sus hijos.

\- ¡Esta ropa se les verá hermosa! - exclamó Phichit, tomando una tenida, y posicionándola en la cama - ¡serán unos bebés hermosos! - exclama, lleno de felicidad.

Seung le observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa también en su rostro. Amaba ver a Phichit de aquella forma, tan ansioso, expectante... tan feliz.

\- Claro que serán unos bebés hermosos... - dijo el azabache, acercándose al moreno, tomándole por la cintura y recostándose sobre él, en la cama - después de todo, son hijos tuyos... - sonrió.

\- Sólo espero que no se parezcan a ti... - susurró Phichit, arruinando el momento.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó Seung, divertido - ¡eso fue grosero!

\- Es que eres muy amargado - remató Phichit.

Una risa incontenible arrancó de los labios del azabache, realmente amaba la sinceridad del tailandés.

\- Pero eres mi amargado... - susurró Phichit, acariciando la mejilla del coreano.

\- Sí, todo tuyo... - respondió el azabache, depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su novio.

Un beso cargado de ternura, fundió los labios de ambos, de forma suave y tenue.

\- Amor, hoy hablé con el médico... - susurró Seung, separándose a escasos centímetros del rostro de su novio

\- ¿Ya acordaron la forma de pago? - preguntó incrédulo

\- Mh... no realmente... - susurró - hablamos sobre otra cosa... - desvió la mirada

\- ¿Umh...? - preguntó confuso.

\- Le pregunté si... - se detuvo, nervioso - sí podíamos mantener relaciones sexuales...

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó el tailandés, con molestia

\- ¡Es-espera! - le detuvo - dijo que sí podíamos...

\- No te creo...

\- En serio, amor... él dijo que sí podíamos, y hasta dijo, que era muy beneficioso para ambos - intentó explicarle

\- Umh... - Phichit solo le observaba incrédulo.

Seung tragó saliva, nervioso. Temía a que, Phichit se negase rotundamente.

\- Tú nunca te rindes, ¿verdad? - preguntó el moreno, sonriendo de una forma pícara, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Seung, con sus brazos.

\- Cuando se trata de ti, jamás... - susurró

\- ¿Por qué me haces tan feliz?

\- Porque soy el hombre de tu vida.

Ambos sonrieron. Sus miradas eran electrizantes, era como sí, ninguno de los dos, pudiese quitar la vista de encima del otro. Sus rostros se fueron acercando, y... un beso fundió nuevamente sus labios.

Sus manos se fueron entrelazando entre sus negros cabellos, jugueteando con ellos de forma hábil. Sus lenguas friccionaban con torpeza, el beso se tornaba profundo y hambriento. Cuando sintieron la necesidad de oxígeno, se alejaron tan solo unos centímetros.

\- ¿Realmente vamos a hacerlo? - preguntó el azabache, con emoción.

\- S-sí... pero... hazlo con cuidado, ¿bien? - dijo enternecido.

\- Claro - respondió, depositando un pequeño beso en la nariz del moreno.

Ambos, empezaron por besarse de forma apasionada. Seung, intentaba controlarse de la mejor forma posible, aunque, se le hiciera sumamente complicado, pues, hace aproximadamente dos meses que, no habían tenido intimidad, y su instinto Alfa... nuevamente estaba apretando, en su interior.

De la forma más delicada posible, el azabache desviste a Phichit, y de la misma forma, se desprende él mismo de sus ropas.

Se detiene un momento entre tanto frenesí, para poder admirar a Phichit, totalmente desnudo bajo él. Le observa por largos segundos, de forma estática.

El cuerpo de Phichit estaba cambiando de forma progresiva, y Seung... pudo notarlo. Su vientre se encontraba más prominente, su cintura se hallaba menos acentuada y sus pezones habían aumentado su tamaño, aunque no de forma muy abrupta.

\- N-no me mires, por favor... - susurró Phichit, totalmente avergonzado, desviando la mirada e intentando tapar su cuerpo con las sábanas.

\- No hagas eso, amor...

\- Pero me da vergüenza, estoy horrible... - susurró apenado.

\- Estás hermoso... - susurró, tomando de la barbilla al moreno, y levantando su rostro - estás hermoso, como siempre - sonrió.

El rostro el tailandés se sonrojó por completo, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

\- P-pensé que... ya no te gustaría siendo de esta forma... - susurró, con una voz quebradiza.

\- No me gustas...me encantas de esta forma - sonrió, besando tiernamente sus labios.

Y es que, ese era otro síntoma derivado del embarazo del moreno: **la sensibilidad.** Phichit se sentía inseguro de sí mismo, su cuerpo, sus cambios de humor, no ser lo suficientemente sensual en la cama con su novio, todo aquello le influenciaba en su sensibilidad, pero Seung... Seung le adoraba, y seguía encontrándole tan hermoso como siempre, e incluso, aún más...

Seung hizo sentir seguro a Phichit, le abrazaba tiernamente, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

El azabache, creía que el cuerpo de su novio era perfecto, a pesar de todos los cambios... ¿y saben por qué?, porque su cuerpo estaba dando vida, su cuerpo era tan maravilloso, que, era portador de vida, de dos almas, su cuerpo era portador de felicidad... y para Seung, no había nada más maravilloso y hermoso que aquello.

El azabache, fue repartiendo besos fugaces por el cuerpo tembloroso de su novio, de forma tierna. Rosando con delicadeza cada centímetro de suave piel.

Bajó a un pezón de su novio, y lo lamió con cuidado, al más mínimo contacto, Phichit lanzó un fuerte gemido.

Aquello había sido advertido por el médico obstetra, y es que, el cuerpo del tailandés, se volvía más sensible al contacto físico, provocando que, cualquier estímulo le hiciera sentir el doble de sensaciones.

Seung se preocupaba por ir de forma lenta y delicada, de forma tal, de no hacer sentir incómodo a Phichit.

De un movimiento, toma su miembro y lo deposita en la entrada del moreno, estremeciéndose ambos por completo.

\- _Está muy húmedo..._ \- pensó.

Los Omegas durante la gestación, secretaban más fluidos de lo normal, esto, con el fin biológico de proteger a los hijos, dentro del vientre, por lo que, aquello era un cambio normal en la condición del tailandés.

Debido a la dilatación y la secreción, Seung pudo introducir más fácilmente su miembro en el interior del tailandés, sin provocarle daño. Ante aquello, ambos gimieron al unísono, pues, realmente se sentía bien.

Las sensaciones en el cuerpo de Phichit, era muchos más intensas de lo normal, por lo que, al ser penetrado por Seung, sintió mucho más placer del que sentía comúnmente.

Seung, empezó a mover sus caderas despacio y con sumo cuidado, para no aplastar el vientre de su novio. Phichit empezó a gemir fuertemente.

\- _Te amo..._ \- susurró el azabache, entre jadeos.

Phichit, solo se limitó a posar sus manos en el rostro de su novio, acercando su rostro a él, y besando sus labios, tiernamente.

La velocidad de las embestidas fue subiendo, y de la misma forma, la profundidad de la penetración. Phichit se aferraba con fuerza a Seung, repitiendo su nombre de forma incesante, entre gemidos y suspiros.

Un frenético beso une sus bocas, antes de poder llegar al clímax. Un fuerte gemido arranca de sus labios, aferrándose uno al otro, con las sensaciones excitantes en su punto máximo, a flor de piel.

Seung cae rendido a un lado de la cama, respirando de forma agitada. Phichit se queda en su posición original, jadeando. El azabache, se acerca a su novio, y lo acurruca en su pecho, acariciando con una de sus manos, el negro cabello de su tailandés.

\- Seung... - susurra Phichit, entre jadeos.

\- ¿Umh?

\- Mira, siente... - susurra, tomando la mano del azabache, y posicionándola sobre su vientre - los bebés se están moviendo.

Seung sintió su corazón arrancar del pecho, con su mano temblorosa, sentía como sus bebés se movían de forma traviesa.

\- ¡E-eso fue una patadita! - exclamó, con un ferviente brillo en sus ojos - ¡están muy inquietos! - exclamó entre risas.

\- Están felices porque la pasamos bien - dijo Phichit, entre risas.

\- O quizás están molestos, porque hicimos temblar su casita - respondió, riendo de la misma forma.

Ambos, se quedaron un buen rato de aquella forma. En otra oportunidad, el sueño después de haber hecho el amor, les hubiese ganado, pero... el estar experimentando aquel mágico momento, junto a sus hijos, les despejó de todo cansancio.

\- Seung... - susurró el moreno

\- ¿Umh? - respondió el coreano, sin mucha importancia, dedicando su atención a los movimientos de sus bebés.

\- Quiero chocolate.

Y aquello, fue la primera vez que, Phichit demandó que sus antojos fueran saciados.

\- Amor, son las una de la madrugada...

\- ¡Pero quiero chocolate! - demandó el tailandés, con molestia.

Seung giró los ojos, bufó.

\- ¿Dónde voy a conseguirte chocolate a estas horas, amor? - le preguntó, desconcertado.

\- No lo sé... - susurró, con cierta tristeza.

Seung le observó por largos segundos. Phichit, tenía una expresión de súplica en su rostro, similar a los ojos de un cachorro, cuya mirada por sí sola, exige ser atendido.

\- Está bien... - dijo sin más, cediendo ante la suplicante mirada de su novio.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Phichit, dando un tierno beso en los labios del azabache.

\- Intentaré encontrar algo abierto a estas horas, no te prometo nada... - le dijo, mientras que, se paraba de la cama, vistiéndose.

Phichit asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de la misma forma que un niño de 5 años, cuando logra su objetivo con su astucia.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Seis meses de gestación.** El vientre de Phichit está más prominente, y los vómitos ya han cesado, pero el hambre, los antojos, el sueño y la hinchazón de pies, se han hecho más presentes que nunca.

El médico obstetra, ha indicado que el desarrollo del embarazo ha ido sin ninguna anomalía aparente, hasta el momento...

\- La hinchazón te ha bajado un poco... - decía el azabache, mientras masajeaba los pies de su novio.

\- Sí, pero me siguen doliendo... - se quejó el tailandés.

\- ¿Estás cansado?, ¿quieres ir a recostarte?

\- Umh... sí - susurró - pero antes quiero darme un baño, ¿puedes prepararme la tina? - preguntó, con un tono que enternecía los oídos de Seung.

\- Claro que sí.

El azabache había ido hacia el baño, a preparar la tina para su novio. Él sabía que, la temperatura del agua debía ser tibia, pues aquella época del año era muy fría, por lo que el agua caliente era placentera para Phichit.

Pero, por otro lado, el agua demasiado caliente, era peligroso pues, se recomendaba para los embarazos, que ésta mantuviese una temperatura dentro de lo permitido.

\- Amor, ya está listo, puedes ir a darte el baño - sonrió.

Phichit se dirigió al baño, y empezó a desvestirse. En aquel proceso, pudo contemplarse, frente al espejo en la pared, mirándose a sí mismo, por largos segundos.

\- Vamos a darnos un relajante baño, ¿sí, mis bebés? - sonrió enternecido, mientras que con sus manos, acariciaba de forma suave su vientre. Una pequeña risa arrancó de sus labios, cuando sintió que sus bebés se movían de forma traviesa.

Con sumo cuidado, Phichit ingresa en la tina, y se sienta de forma suave dentro de ella. Al sentir el agua tibia, un profundo suspiro arranca de sus labios, aquello se sentía realmente relajante.

Seung, por su parte, estaba preparando la cena, por lo que, el sonido de la cocina y los alimentos preparándose, le impedían poder escuchar cualquier cosa que ocurriese en otra sala de la casa.

\- Les gusta el agua, ¿verdad bebés? - preguntó Phichit, entre risas, al sentir como sus hijos propinaban pequeñas pataditas en su vientre, lo que le causaba cosquilleo - pronto nacerán, y junto con papi Seung jugaremos mucho, ¿sí? - susurraba, acariciando su vientre.

Aquellas circunstancias eran, en los que Phichit pasaba momentos de intimidad con sus hijos. Les mencionaba sobre cuanto les amaba, les acariciaba, les hablaba sobre su padre Seung, les prometía planes a futuro y todo lo que ellos aprenderían al momento de conocer el mundo. Para el tailandés, aquellos momentos eran mágicos, sublimes y demasiado inexplicables, pues, el solo hecho de sentir a sus hijos, totalmente vigorosos en su interior, les hacía experimentar las sensaciones más hermosas del mundo.

Un buen rato se quedó Phichit en la tina, hasta que, decidió que era momento de salir.

\- Es hora de salir, bebés. Seguro papi Seung ya tiene la cena lista. - sonrió.

De forma torpe intentó salir de aquella tina, pues, el agua tibia había relajado por completo su cuerpo, por lo que, sus reflejos no respondían del todo bien.

Intentó sostenerse de la cortina, y pudo poner un pie fuera de la tina, pero un movimiento en falso, provocó que la cortina se desprendiera del fierro que la sostenía.

Un maldito movimiento en falso...

Provocó que Phichit cayera fuertemente sobre las baldosas del piso, propinando un fuerte golpe en seco, en la zona de su columna.

Lanzó un chillido, quedándose sentado por varios minutos en aquella posición, mientras que, con una mano, de forma torpe, se acariciaba por detrás de la zona baja de espalda.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, deseando que nada malo hubiese ocurrido por causa de aquella caída...

Lentamente, intenta recomponerse de aquella caída, sosteniéndose de los muebles y poniéndose de pie, de forma dificultosa.

\- T-todo está bien, no pasó nada, be-bebés... - susurra totalmente nervioso, intentando controlar lo tembloroso que se hallaba su cuerpo.

Phichit, empieza a encaminarse hacia la puerta, de forma dificultosa, hasta que... algo le saca sorpresivamente de sus alborotados pensamientos.

\- _¿Q-qué...?_

Phichit, siente como un líquido caliente escurre por su entrepierna, con dirección a sus rodillas. Un fuerte dolor le punza en la baja zona abdominal.

Suspiros de angustia empezaron a brotar de los temblorosos labios del moreno, sus ojos se nublaron, sin siquiera sentirse capaz de bajar la mirada, y verificar que estaba pasando.

Otro fuerte dolor se acentúa en su abdomen, lo que provoca, que más líquido caliente empezara a descender por sus piernas, resonando las primeras gotas en las baldosas del piso.

De forma temblorosa, Phichit baja su mirada cargada de miedo y angustia, al verificar de qué se trataba, sus ojos se cristalizaron, y su corazón, se paralizó por una milésima de segundos.

\- _No..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Grandes borbotones de sangre descendían por sus temblorosas piernas, pudiendo divisarse algunos coágulos en el piso.

Un grito desgarrador se oyó por toda la casa.

.

.

.

.

 

**~RESILIENCIA~**

 

_''Nadie puede librar a los hombres del dolor, pero le será perdonado a aquel que haga renacer en ellos el valor para soportarlo.''_

_**Selma Lagerlof.** _

\- Doctor, el padre de los niños demanda saber que está pasando, está afuera totalmente angustiado.

\- Un aborto espontáneo. Dígale que, su pareja está ahora mismo experimentando un aborto espontáneo.

.

.

.

.

.

_''La permanencia, perseverancia y persistencia a pesar de todos los obstáculos, desalientos e imposibilidades: es eso lo que distingue las almas fuertes de las débiles'._

**_Thomas Carlyle._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

La caída de Phichit, solo gatilló lo que ya estaba destinado a ocurrir de alguna u otra forma...

En el pasado, la ingesta indiscriminada de supresores había traído como consecuencia, la debilidad en el útero del tailandés, por lo que, concebir gemelos, se hizo demasiado riesgoso al pasar los meses, pues estos, aumentaban su peso y sus movimientos.

A pesar de que, con un antídoto, Phichit había logrado contrarrestar los efectos inmediatos de los supresores, él los estuvo ingiriendo durante mucho tiempo, por lo que, estos provocaron un daño progresivo en el cuerpo del tailandés, dejando daños irreversibles.

A esto, se sumó el hecho de que, apenas Phichit logró recuperarse de su intoxicación, al poco tiempo después, concibió hijos, por lo que, su organismo no soportaría el concebir gemelos.

La caída, solo gatilló en aquel momento, lo que debía ocurrir pronto.

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡Díganme como están!, ¡dónde lo tienen!, ¡qué están haciendo con él! - exclamaba Seung, totalmente fuera de sí, en la sala de espera.

\- Señor, por favor, tranquilícese... - rogaba una de las enfermeras

\- ¡No puedo!, ¡quiero verlo, por favor! - suplicaba el azabache, con una voz totalmente rota.

\- No podemos dejarle hacer eso, los médicos están trabajando con él. Por favor espere aquí, le traeremos una camisa, ya que la suya está empapada en sangre. - informó la enfermera.

Y es que, Seung tenía sus ropas manchadas en sangre, pues, cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de Phichit resonar por la casa, en una cuestión de tres segundos, él ya tenía a su novio en brazos, socorriéndole, sin importar nada más.

\- P-por favor, necesito verlo, necesito estar con él... - pidió entre sollozos - quiero saber que pasará, él necesita estar conmigo, por favor... - suplicaba de forma incesante.

\- Lo siento, no podemos, es por protocolo... - lamentó la enfermera - le informaremos cualquier novedad, por favor espere aquí. - dijo sin más, retirándose.

La única compañía de Seung, en aquellos pasillos blanquecinos y gélidos, fue su soledad. Sintió como su desesperanza crecía, al escuchar cada paso de la enfermera alejarse de su persona, dejándole en la más completa incertidumbre y desolación.

¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba en hundirle más y más en aquellas aguas torrenciales, turbias y densas?, cuando por fin, él creyó que salía a flote, a tomar aire, llega un torbellino y lo lanza hasta el fondo, dejándole en un estado de desesperación constante.

Pensó en Phichit, pensó en sus hijos.

No quería imaginar aquel supuesto, de su vida sin ellos. ¿Qué sentido tendría todo?, ninguno. Él era feliz, lo era gracias a aquellos tres luceros que habían cambiado por completo su percepción sobre la vida, y ahora... ahora todo era total incertidumbre, sin saber qué ocurriría, qué pasaría, sin saber... si sus hijos vivirían.

Sintió una pesadez en sus ojos, el corazón le dolía a no más poder, su respiración se dificultaba y el pecho le apretaba. Todo se volvía una pesadilla.

\- Señor - llama el médico a Seung, interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. - tengo información que entregarle.

Seung abrió sus ojos de la impresión, se acercó rápidamente, expectante.

\- ¡¿C-cómo están?! - exclamó angustiado

\- Están en un estado crítico, ahora mismo el paciente fue trasladado a pabellón, realizaremos una cesárea de urgencia - explicó el médico.

Seung abrió los ojos, consternado.

\- ¡¿Ce-cesárea de urgencia?!

\- Si no practicamos la cesárea ahora mismo, sus hijos morirán, es así de crítico.

\- ¡¿E-entonces ellos se salvarán?! - preguntó esperanzado

\- Aún no lo sabemos. Hay una remota posibilidad de que podamos salvar sus vidas, si es que practicamos la cesárea en estos momentos.

Seung sentía que el alma de a poco volvía a su cuerpo, una pequeña luz de esperanza aparecía entre tanta calamidad.

\- Debe usted tener en cuenta, de que sus hijos tienen tan solo seis meses de gestación, por lo que, nacerán prematuros. La esperanza de vida de estos pequeños, es muy remota, prometemos hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance, pero todo es incierto. Ustedes deberán estar preparados para recibir una mala noticia, si es que así llega a ocurrir. - explicó.

\- ¿Puedo presenciar el nacimiento de mis hijos? - preguntó, con sus ojos cristalizados.

\- No, claro que no.

\- ¿P-por qué...?

\- No es una cesárea común y corriente en donde usted pueda ver el dulce nacimiento de sus hijos, ya le dije que es de urgencia. Es una operación muy riesgosa, de hecho, tuvimos que sedar a su pareja, pues, estaba muy angustiado, no nos dejaba hacer nuestro trabajo de forma óptima. - remató.

Una terrible expresión de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, bajó su mirada. Él, no podría ser testigo del nacimiento de sus hijos, y tampoco Phichit, después de todo... lo tenían completamente sedado, por lo que seguramente no tenía noción de lo que ocurría.

\- Le daremos aviso de cualquier novedad, con permiso. - dijo, retirándose.

Seung, quedó nuevamente en la soledad de aquellos pasillos blanquecinos y gélidos. Miró por la ventana, hacia afuera, y pudo observar... una familia con sus dos hijos, se veían realmente felices.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, de forma involuntaria.

En aquella familia, se veía él, junto a Phichit y sus hijos, siendo felices, como él les había prometido...

\- _''La esperanza de vida de estos pequeños, es muy remota...''_

Recordó. Y, un espeso nudo se anidó en su garganta, ahogando todas sus esperanzas en una profunda fosa sin salida. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, el llanto estaba peleando por arrancar de su boca, más, lo contuvo.

Pensó en Phichit, pensó en cómo debía estar sintiéndose su amado.

Él, le había prometido a su novio cuidarle por siempre, y ahora mismo, no podía hacer nada, pues, solo se podía limitar a esperar en aquellos pasillos, mientras que, el tailandés, sufría en silencio, sedado, en una gélida sala con personas completamente extrañas, que seguramente no comprendían su dolor, ni en el más mínimo sentido.

Quería estar con él, abrazarle, contenerle, prestar su hombro para desahogar el llanto, decirle que le amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, que toda esta maldita pesadilla... ya pronto pasaría.

Pero... aquello estaba muy lejano de ocurrir.

El reloj de aquel pasillo, ya marcaba las _3:00 am._ El azabache, ya llevaba esperando tres horas. Seung, no cesaba de moverse de forma angustiada, sentándose y parándose de la silla, nervioso. La aguja del reloj avanzaba progresivamente, y él, no obtenía respuesta alguna del estado de Phichit y sus hijos, empezó a desesperarse.

Su cuerpo se hallaba agotado, pero su mente angustiada, no permitía sentir cansancio a Seung. Su cuerpo sudaba frío y sus manos se hallaban temblorosas, decidió irrumpir en la zona exclusiva de funcionarios, para preguntar por su amado y sus hijos. La desesperación le había hecho llegar a eso.

\- Ne-necesito saber cómo esta, ¿dónde tienen a mi novio y mis hijos? - preguntó, entrando de forma abrupta en la zona exclusiva de funcionarios

\- ¡Señor!, por favor salga, no está permitido el ingreso para los no funcionarios - dijo una enfermera, encaminando a Seung hacia afuera

\- ¡No!, ¡necesito saber cómo están!, ¡dónde los tienen! - exclamó angustiado

\- Señor, salga de este lugar, no quiero llamar a seguridad...

\- ¡Llama a quién quieras!, ¡pero no me iré de este lugar sin antes ver a mi novio y mis hijos! - exclamó, reincorporándose dentro de la sala

\- ¡Por favor, llamen a los guardias! - exclamó un enfermero por detrás

\- ¡¿Dónde está ese médico hijo de puta?!, ¡¿dónde tienen a mis hijos?!, ¡¿dónde está mi novio?! - exclamaba totalmente fuera de sí, provocando un gran alboroto en aquella sala - ¡quiero verlos!, ¡necesito verlos! - exclamaba, quebrantándose su voz.

Dos guardias llegaron hasta el lugar, decididos a retener a Seung y desalojarle del lugar, tomándole cada uno por un brazo.

\- ¡No! - exclamaba Seung de forma incesante, moviéndose violentamente, para zafarse - ¡mi novio y mis hijos me necesitan, por favor!

\- Ya, cierra la boca y vete - dijo uno de los guardias, reteniendo a Seung de forma violenta.

\- ¡QUIERO VER A MI NOVIO Y MIS HIJOS! - lanzó un grito desgarrador, resonando por toda aquella sala.

Lágrimas incesantes empezaron a descender por sus pálidas mejillas, los guardias le soltaron, todos le miraban con lástima. Una de las enfermeras se le acercó, abrazándole.

\- Venga, señor... - susurró - permítame cambiar su camisa manchada, ahora mismo buscaré al médico, acompáñeme - decía, consolándole.

Seung, entre sollozos, solo asintió con su cabeza, en silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

Le hicieron pasar a una pequeña sala, pronto vendría el médico a informarle de la situación de Phichit y sus hijos. Esperaba ansioso.

De pronto, logra divisar a lo lejos al médico, en compañía de la enfermera. El azabache, de un movimiento involuntario, se para de la silla de inmediato, ansioso.

\- Señor, estaba usted buscándome - dice el médico.

\- Necesito saber cómo está mi novio y mis hijos - replicó.

\- Bien... - susurró desviando la mirada - enfermera, ¿podría dejarnos a solas?

\- Sí, con su permiso.

La enfermera salió de la sala, y a Seung nada le daba buena espina, pues, el médico tenía en su rostro una expresión de incertidumbre.

\- Como ya le había adelantado, la situación... no pinta nada bien.

El azabache tragó saliva, nervioso. Apretó sus puños, su cuerpo se heló.

\- Sólo dígame... - susurró con miedo.

\- Ya hemos practicado la cesárea de urgencia, sus hijos ya han nacido. - explicó el médico.

Los ojos de Seung se abrieron de sorpresa, sus pupilas se cristalizaron. Un esperanzador brillo apareció en sus ojos negros, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¡¿E-están con vida?! - preguntó conmocionado.

\- Sí, ellos están con vida...

Un fuerte grito de alegría resonó por aquella pequeña sala, el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Necesito verlos! - exclamó emocionado - ¡necesito ver a mi novio!

\- No puede, señor...

Una mueca de confusión se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿P-por qué no...? - preguntó consternado

\- Sus hijos están vivos, pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa...?

\- Es posible que, dentro de las próximas horas, ellos...

Seung, observaba como el rostro del médico cambiaba por completo, su expresión se tornaba sombría.

\- ...Puede que ellos mueran.

 

* * *

 

 

Y es que, los bebés habían nacido con vida, pero... con una posibilidad muy mísera de seguir viviendo. Ambos, habían nacido con una condición denominada _nacimiento prematuro temprano_ , por lo que, sus cuerpos aún no estaban siquiera preparados para enfrentar todo lo que conllevaba llegar a este mundo. Sus defensas eran casi inexistentes, por lo que, estaban totalmente expuestos a cualquier tipo de infección provocado por una bacteria.

No tenían prácticamente fuerzas, tanto así, que jamás se pudo oír en aquel pabellón, un llanto de los bebés. Tampoco podían respirar ni alimentarse por sí mismos, por la misma razón.

Todo indicaba, que los bebés no soportarían el seguir con vida, pues, las esperanzas de vida de los pequeños, eran tan solo del quince por ciento, por lo que, sus posibilidades de morir, eran de un... ochenta y cinco por ciento.

Todo aquello fue puesto en conocimiento de Seung. El azabache solo rompió en llanto, no era pensable esperar otra reacción ante tal desoladora noticia. El futuro de sus hijos era totalmente incierto, todo aquello se sentía como una terrible tortura.

¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba tanto con ellos?, aún Seung, no lo comprendía... y es que, a veces la vida no es lógica, por lo que, buscar un sentido a todo lo que nos pasa, parecía ser algo totalmente inútil...

 

* * *

 

 

_Dicen que, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde... ¿pero es exigible a un simple mortal, el que sonría y mantenga el semblante a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta calamidad e incertidumbre...?_

\- ¿Seung-Gil Lee?

Aquello sacó de sus nocivos pensamientos a Seung.

\- Sí... - susurró con la mirada estática, hacia la nada.

Sus pensamientos eran una horda de negatividad, sus pupilas totalmente opacas, pérdidas entre toda la atmósfera, sin un rumbo fijo.

\- El médico ha concedido el permiso para que usted pase a ver a sus hijos... - susurró la enfermera.

El azabache, apenas levantó su mirada hacia la funcionaria, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, a sus pupilas volvió un tenue brillo esperanzador.

\- Mis hijos...- susurró.

\- Sí, por favor, acompáñeme...

Seung, fue dirigido por la enfermera, hacia aquella zona del hospital en donde yacían los pacientes de más alto riesgo. Por aquellos pasillos, Seung sintió un infierno. Pasaba por fuera de las salas, y hacia dentro podía ver muchas camillas con pacientes que vivían sus últimos suspiros de vida, rodeado de muchos familiares y amigos de un semblante destrozado.

Y pensar... que sus hijos estaban en aquel lugar. Seres que apenas habían llegado a este mundo, y ya estaban siendo absorbidos por aquella atmósfera en donde resonaban los últimos suspiros de todo aquel que se encontrase allí.

Su pecho se apretó, decidió mirar hacia el suelo, todas aquellas imágenes que captaban sus pupilas, le desesperanzaban más aún.

\- Aquí es señor, es en esta sala. - indicó la enfermera.

El coreano subió su mirada, verificó que, se trataba de una pequeña sala, al final del pasillo.

\- ¿No hay nadie que le acompañe, señor?

\- No... - susurró Seung

\- Verá... resulta que, se recomienda que entre con otra persona, que esté en óptimas condiciones. Esto, porque quizás... él ver a sus hijos, en estas condiciones, le cause un gran impacto a su persona, por lo que... necesita de alguien que le retenga. - explicó la enfermera.

Seung, bajó la mirada apenado. Realmente, no había nadie que le pudiese acompañar, después de todo, la única gran compañía indispensable que siempre le apoyaba, estaba en otra sala del hospital, en peores condiciones que él.

\- No tengo a nadie... - respondió.

La enfermera hizo de inmediato un gesto de desaprobación.

\- Me temo que deberá conseguir a alguien...

\- Por favor, se lo suplico - susurró Seung - necesito ver a mis hijos, voy a mantenerme firme, por favor...

Aquella suplica de Seung, llegó hasta la sensibilidad de la enfermera, quien, no pudo evitar sentir la angustia del azabache.

\- Bien... - respondió la enfermera - lo dejaré pasar, pero por favor, pido que sea fuerte.

\- Sí.

Seung entró en aquella sala, lo primero que pudo sentir fue lo tibio de la atmósfera, pues, al tratarse de una sala exclusivamente para bebés en riesgo, se pretendía mantenerlos en calor.

Se trataba de una sala armoniosa, en donde había poca luminosidad. La luz era de un tono anaranjado suave, y una suave musiquita se oía por todo el lugar, similar a sonidos de la naturaleza, que se utilizaba, para ambientar aquel lugar, y así, tener a los bebés en una atmósfera adecuada, esto, para disminuir el estrés a los que estaban sometidos, por luchar entre la vida y la muerte.

Seung quedó perplejo a la entrada de aquella sala, pudo divisar, unas quince incubadoras, en las cuales, había en cada una, un bebé. Se oían de fondo las maquinarias funcionar, pues, todos los bebés estaban conectados con muchas mangueras a distintas máquinas, ya que, muchos de ellos no podían siquiera respirar por sí solos.

En cada incubadora, había un pequeño cartelito, en donde se indicaba el nombre de cada bebé.

Seung, tembloroso, comenzó a adentrarse en aquella sala, en busca de sus hijos. Todos los bebés en aquella sala, eran muy pequeños y de bajo peso, además, de estar rodeados de mangueras, cuestión que, a Seung visualmente le impactaba, pues, era demasiado para sus pequeños cuerpos.

De forma instantánea, el azabache para en seco, totalmente perplejo, para él, no fue necesario leer ningún nombre. Él, lo supo de inmediato, por una cuestión instintiva.

Allí Seung, pudo reconocer a sus hijos...

Se acercó lentamente a la última incubadora de la sala, no fue necesario leer ningún nombre en ningún cartel, allí estaban, Seung sabía que ellos eran, él lo sentía.

Definitivamente, ellos eran sus hijos...

\- _**Sun-Hee, Kiet...**_

Susurró sus nombres suavemente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por completo, su vista se nubló. Sus labios se tornaron temblorosos, y sus manos se apoyaron suavemente en aquel cristal que los separaba.

Sus ojos recobraron vitalidad y un brillo esperanzador invadió sus pupilas. Allí, por fin, Seung podía apreciar a sus dos hijos.

Sus dos razones de vida, pequeños angelitos que, a pesar de, constituir dos puntos tan pequeñitos en la inmensidad del universo, eran para Seung, el motivo más grande de su entereza y felicidad.

El azabache, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos suavemente por el cristal, una y otra vez, deseando poder tocar a sus hijos, abrazarles, acariciarles, tenerles entre sus brazos, acurrucarles...

Ambos estaban juntos en una misma incubadora, aferrados uno al otro, como si sus vidas dependiesen de aquello. Ellos habían iniciado su existencia juntos, habían desarrollado su noción de la vida juntos, y ahora habían nacido al mundo, juntos...

Nada les separaría, absolutamente nada...

\- S-son... t-tan... pequeños... - susurró Seung, con una voz quebradiza y, tan indulgente, que era comparable al susurro de un ángel.

Lágrimas, de forma involuntaria, empezaron a descender por sus pálidas mejillas, lágrimas, causa de una mezcla de un sinfín de sentimientos.

El alma de Seung, rebosaba de alegría, por conocer a aquellos pequeños por los que, tanto había esperado. Pero, por otro lado, el alma de Seung experimentaba tristeza, congoja...

Los pequeños cuerpos de Sun-hee y Kiet, estaban rodeados de agujas y mangueras, que atormentaban por completo la inmensa fragilidad de sus esencias. Sun-hee y Kiet, eran los bebés más pequeños y de bajo peso en aquella sala, por lo que, requerían de más mangueras y maquinarias en sus cuerpos.

Un quejido de dolor escapó de los labios del azabache, sin poder él contenerlo. Empezó a sollozar en voz baja, mientras que, apoyaba su frente en el cristal de la incubadora, observando a sus dos hijos.

\- Les amo tanto, ustedes... - se detuvo - ... son mi razón de vivir - susurró entre sollozos.

\- Señor... - susurró la enfermera, al percatarse de que, Seung no estaba soportando la situación.

\- Los amo, los amo tanto... a ustedes y a su padre, son mis razones de vivir, los amo, los amo... - susurraba de forma incesante, entre sollozos.

\- Señor, es mejor que se retire...

\- Le-les prometo que... todo pasará, ustedes vivirán, y seremos felices, muy pronto, v-vidas mías...

Seung ignoraba por completo el llamado de la enfermera, él, estaba deshaciendo toda su angustia frente a la presencia de sus hijos. El dolor era inmensurable, como un millón de cuchillas que rasgaban el umbral de su dolor y se ensañaba frente a lo más preciado de su existencia: _su familia_.

\- Sun-hee, Kiet... - susurró - ustedes vivirán, se los prometo. Los amo...

Susurró por última vez, antes de ser sacado de aquella sala, por las enfermeras.

Aquella noche, Seung lo comprendió...

_Qué frágil es la vida, y que duro nos golpea. Pero... sus hijos, a pesar de ser tan pequeños y frágiles, estuvieron luchando desde su primer aliento de vida, si ellos, tan pequeños y frágiles, mantenían su lucha en pie... ¿cómo es que él podría rendirse?_

 

* * *

 

 

Eran las 8:00 am del día siguiente, Seung se hallaba durmiendo en uno de los pasillos blanquecinos y gélidos de aquel hospital.

Seung, después de aquella experiencia de poder ver a sus hijos, pidió incesantemente poder ver a Phichit, pues, sentía una necesidad insaciable de poder verle y abrazarle.

Sin embargo, las enfermeras, no permitieron que el azabache se presentara de aquella forma ante Phichit, pues, el coreano estaba totalmente conmocionado después de ver a sus hijos, y el moreno, lo que menos necesitaba, era experimentar emociones fuertes por su delicado estado.

Por esa misma razón, a Seung solo le fue permitido ver a Phichit al día siguiente, cuando se encontrase mucho más estable y tranquilo.

Y así fue.

\- Seung-Gil Lee - llamó una enfermera

\- Sí.

\- Acompáñeme, le llevaré en donde está su novio, Phichit Chulanont.

Seung se paró de inmediato, siguiendo a la enfermera por detrás. Caminaron por algunos minutos, hasta que, llegaron a salas personalizadas, en donde solo había un paciente por sala.

\- Llegamos, aquí está el joven Phichit. - explicó.

\- Gracias. - dijo Seung, entrando a aquella sala de inmediato.

Al entrar, Seung percibió de inmediato aquella atmósfera, invadida por un terrible vacío. Divisó a Phichit, recostado en aquella camilla. Él, solo miraba hacia afuera, en silencio, con las cortinas abiertas, que permitía la entrada de una intensa luz del sol, hacia la habitación de paredes celestes.

El azabache, se acercó lentamente hacia su novio, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Phichit, seguía mirando hacia la ventana, como sí, no notara la presencia del azabache.

\- Mi amor... - susurró el coreano, posando su mano con las de Phichit, suavemente, entrelazándola. - ... ya estoy aquí, contigo... - susurró.

Más Phichit, solo se limitaba a mirar hacia afuera, de forma estática, sin hacer caso al llamado de su amado.

Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Seung, sabía que, Phichit se sentía terrible, y, al parecer... él lo había pasado peor, tanto que, su mirada simplemente se hallaba perdida entre la nada, como si sus sentimientos hubiesen sido arrancado de raíz, por aquella experiencia tan traumática.

El azabache, se limitó a no emitir palabra alguna, y de forma suave, empezó a repartir besos por las suaves y frágiles manos de Phichit, de forma incesante.

¿Qué había ocurrido con Phichit?, fue la primera interrogante que se asentó en la mente del azabache. El tailandés se veía totalmente apagado, sin ganas de nada, con la vista perdida y sin ningún brillo.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico tan vigoroso y ruidoso del cual se enamoró?, al parecer, ya no estaba...

Y eso le dolió como una estaca en el alma.

Un pequeño sollozo luchaba por arrancar de su garganta, pero él lo contuvo con fuerza. No podía, simplemente no podía mostrarse débil ante Phichit.

\- Seung... - susurró, de una forma casi inaudible.

El azabache, levantó la vista de inmediato, entrelazó sus manos a las del moreno, con fuerza.

\- M-mi amor... - susurró, apegándose más a su novio.

Phichit, aleja su vista del exterior, y voltea su cabeza hacia el rostro de Seung, despacio.

Seung, observa el rostro de Phichit, notando de inmediato, aquella expresión de abnegación y desesperanza en su novio. Con una de sus manos, acaricia suavemente la mejilla del tailandés.

\- Ya llegué, ya estoy contigo, mi amor... - susurró.

Phichit, solo se limita a cerrar sus ojos despacio, con tristeza. Posa una de sus manos por sobre la mano de Seung, que acariciaba su rostro. Una pequeña lágrima se desliza por una de sus mejillas.

\- Sun-hee...Kiet... mis hijos, ¿dónde están? - preguntó

Seung, desvió la mirada con congoja.

\- ¿S-seung...? - insistió el moreno con preocupación, al ver la terrible expresión en el rostro de su amado.

\- Ellos... - se detuvo - ... están bien - sonrió con tristeza.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Phichit.

\- ¿Cuándo podré verlos?, ¿ya los viste?, ¿cómo son? - preguntaba de forma incesante, el tailandés.

\- No... no podrás verlos, por ahora...

\- ¿P-por qué? - preguntó confuso el moreno.

Y es que, Phichit, aún no había podido ver a sus hijos, pues, ni siquiera, en medio de la cesárea, se le fue permitido poder verlos, por lo que, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos.

\- Amor, nuestros hijos...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Phichit, con angustia.

Seung sentía un terrible peso en sus hombros, no sabía cómo explicarle la situación a Phichit. Maldijo el hecho de que, él tenía que ser la persona encargada de informarle la terrible situación a su amado, no sabía qué hacer.

Por un lado, pensaba que mentir a Phichit sería bueno, pues, el tailandés no podía pasar impresiones fuertes, pero, por otro lado, no se sentía capaz de mentir a su novio, él no merecía algo como eso...

\- Seung, por favor dime, ¿cómo están? - preguntó con angustia.

Y Seung, no pudo mentir a Phichit, simplemente no pudo. La confianza que sentía con su amado, era tan inmensurable, que su rostro lleno de angustia, tocaba su fibra más sensible, y él... no se sentía capaz de mentir a su novio, él tenía derecho a saberlo.

\- Nu-nuestros hijos... - se detuvo, tragó saliva - ... no están bien, Phichit.

El moreno, abrió sus ojos despacio, una expresión de angustia se plasmó en su rostro.

\- ¿Q-qué dices...?

\- Ellos han nacido con muy pocos meses de gestación... - susurró - ... es posible que, ellos no soporten...

Una terrible expresión de angustia se intensificó en el semblante del tailandés, sus manos se tornaron temblorosas.

\- ¿Q-qué... tratas de decirme, S-seung? - preguntó con una voz quebradiza.

Seung sentía un espeso nudo en su garganta, punzaba en el alma y acongojaba su espíritu, aquellas palabras que debían salir de sus labios, eran terribles cuchillas que rompían su boca, y que, destrozarían el alma de Phichit.

\- Es muy probable que... que ellos mueran.

 

* * *

 

 

Con aquella noticia, Phichit perdió su cordura momentáneamente. Empezó a lanzar golpes al aire, y a emanar gritos desgarradores, en donde, pedía exhaustivamente el tener a sus hijos con él.

El médico y las enfermeras no tardaron en hacerse presente de inmediato en aquella sala, por causa de los gritos de Phichit.

Seung, por su parte, solo se limitaba a abrazar con fuerza al tailandés, conteniéndole y acariciándole, a pesar de que muchos de los golpes de Phichit, impactaban en su rostro, a él no le importaba.

\- ¡Señor, salga de inmediato de esta sala! - ordenó el médico, ante aquel escándalo.

\- ¡No, déjenme solo, yo puedo controlarlo! - exclamó Seung, aferrándose fuertemente a Phichit

\- ¡Por favor, salga, señor, esto es trabajo de nosotros! - exclamó una enfermera, intentando alejar a Seung

\- ¡Les digo que me dejen a mí en esto! - volvió a insistir

\- Enfermera, una dosis de sedantes para el paciente, del más fuerte - ordenó el médico, a una de las enfermeras.

\- ¡No!, ¡alejen esa mierda de mi novio, ahora! - exclamó Seung, molesto.

El azabache, se quedó allí, aferrado a Phichit, a pesar de la insistencia del médico y las enfermeras. Un par de minutos más, fue lo que duro aquel escándalo, pues, Phichit no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir haciendo aquello.

Por fin, el tailandés cesó de aquello, y solo se limitaba a sollozar despacio. Seung, seguía abrazándole y consolándole, posando una mano por sobre la frente del moreno, y besándole sus manos.

El médico y las enfermeras se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Seung y Phichit en aquella desoladora situación, en donde ambos, compartían el dolor del incierto futuro de sus hijos.

\- Q-quiero verlos...Seung...lle-llévame con ellos... - pedía entre sollozos

\- Ya podrás verlos, te lo prometo, pero debes tranquilizarte, por favor... - susurraba de forma indulgente, aferrándose a su novio.

\- Lo-los...necesito... - susurró sollozando

\- Yo también, pero debemos esperar, todo estará bien...

Así, ambos se quedaron por un buen rato. Seung contenía entre sus brazos el dolor y profunda angustia de Phichit, acariciando y apaciguando sus inquietudes, ambos se necesitaban.

Cada uno, requería del otro. Necesitaban aquellos brazos nobles y tranquilos, que apaciguaran tanta calamidad, pues, nadie más que ellos, comprendían su propio dolor, no había nadie más, que les comprendiese tan bien como ellos.

Eran novios, compañeros de vida, y ambos, padres de dos hermosos niños, que luchaban por ganar a la muerte.

Después de un rato, Phichit dejó de sollozar, y se reincorporó en la cama, sentándose y refregando sus ojos suavemente.

\- ¿Te sientes... mejor? - susurró Seung, acariciando la espalda del moreno.

Phichit solo asintió con su cabeza, cabizbajo.

\- Seung... - susurró Phichit, débilmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el azabache preocupado, al notar como el tailandés se tensaba.

\- Ha-hay algo... que....que debo decirte... - susurró apenas.

Seung abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se removió nervioso. Aquellas palabras de su amado se oían fúnebres.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Phichit levantó su mirada hacia Seung. Sus ojos se notaban totalmente opacos y apagados, su boca se tornó temblorosa, y el miedo podía verse en su semblante.

\- Seung, yo... ya no podré...darte más hijos.

 

**************

 

 

_''La injusticia, siempre mala, es horrible ejercida contra un desdichado''_

_**Concepción Arenal.** _

\- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo, a-amor...?

\- El médico ha arrancado mi útero, porque soy un omega...

 

_''Es el sentimiento de injusticia lo que resulta insoportable para todos los hombres. Ningún hombre puede ni debe soportarlo''_

_**Thomas Carlyle.** _

 

 

* * *

 

El médico, en medio de la cesárea de urgencia, decidió arrebatar el útero a Phichit, y esto, por mera perversidad...

Según el criterio del ''profesional'', Phichit era un omega irresponsable, esto, porque en el pasado, Phichit ingirió demasiados supresores, por lo que, el médico, como forma de castigo a las acciones de Phichit en el pasado, decidió arrancar su útero, dejándole completamente vacío, sin más posibilidad de generar vida...

Le dejo con la incertidumbre de si sus hijos vivirían, y arrancó parte de su cuerpo. Así eran las cosas para los omegas, no había justicia para ellos, y muchas veces, en los procedimientos médicos, no se requería de ningún tipo de autorización previa, pues... _**sólo se trataba de omegas.**_

A Phichit no se le había informado de aquello, pues, él pudo oír la conversación del médico con la enfermera, esto, cuando Phichit se hallaba completamente sedado.

La enfermera y el médico, creyeron que Phichit no percibiría nada, debido a su estado, pero... él los escuchó, claramente.

\- _He arrancado el útero a este omega._

\- _¿No solicitó una autorización previa a su novio?_

\- _No hay necesidad de hacerlo, se trata solamente de un omega, tú sabes._

\- _Ah, casi lo olvidaba._

\- _Que nadie mencioné nada de esto, él se irá de este hospital creyendo que aún lo tiene._

\- _Sí, señor._

Y Phichit, completamente sedado, sin poder mover ni el más mínimo músculo, lloró.

Lloró internamente, y cada lágrima interna, era como el ácido, que desgarraba su dignidad, su dignidad y derechos que en aquella sociedad podrida, no existían, porque él... él sólo era un omega.

\- Estoy vacío, Seung, estoy vacío... - susurró, sin levantar la mirada, totalmente avergonzado de su persona.

El azabache, solo se hallaba mirando fijamente hacia el suelo, con los ojos completamente abiertos de la cólera.

\- Ya no te soy útil, Seung... - su voz se quebró - ... estoy vacío, ya no podré darte hijos, lo siento...

Seung, sentía como una rabia de proporciones indecibles, se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Un terrible peso se acumuló en su espalda, y sus puños se apretaron fuertemente, sus labios se tornaron temblorosos.

\- S-seung, si yo... - se detuvo - ... si yo, ya no te soy útil, lo entenderé... - susurró, agachando su mirada.

Seung intentó controlarse, tragándose su espesa rabia, y levantando la mirada hacia Phichit. Con una de sus manos, tomó la barbilla de su novio, levantándola. Phichit le miró con vergüenza.

\- No bajes la mirada, Phichit - dijo con voz fuerte - tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no te disculpes.

\- Se-seung...

\- No digas que no me serás útil. Tú, no eres una cosa, no eres un producto para servir a alguien. - resonó aquello por la habitación - eres mucho más que eso. Eres mi novio, eres mi compañero de vida, y eres el padre de mis hijos. Y, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, así todo confabule en nuestra contra, yo... siempre te tendré a ti, y tú siempre, me tendrás a mí - concluyó.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno, sus ojos se cristalizaron. ¿Cómo es que él, pudo pensar por un instante que, Seung le desecharía?, eso no podía ser posible, después de todo... ellos dos se amaban.

\- ¡Te amo! - exclamó el tailandés, aferrándose fuertemente en el pecho de Seung, intentando contener el llanto.

\- Y yo a ti, más que a mi propia vida... - susurró el azabache, acariciando el cabello del moreno, conteniéndolo.

No. Él, simplemente no sería capaz de algo como eso. ¿Desechar a Phichit como si fuese un objeto cualquiera?, ¡por favor!, eso ni en mil vidas. Él, amaba a Phichit y a sus hijos, por sobre todas las cosas, y aquella atrocidad de la cual, el moreno fue víctima, lo iban a pagar muy caro... eso es lo que Seung se prometió a sí mismo.

Porque nadie tocaba a su familia, y aquello, no sería la excepción.

 

* * *

 

 

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que, el moreno pudo estabilizarse por completo. Phichit, ya no fue sedado más, esto, por expresa prohibición de Seung, quien, intercambió palabras con muchas enfermeras, exigiendo que, de ahora en adelante, Phichit no sería más privado de su consciencia.

Ambos, habían estado esperando la hora en que, se permitía ir a ver a los bebés de alto riesgo. Estaban sumamente ansiosos, y en especial Phichit, quien, no había tenido la oportunidad de poder ver a sus hijos.

\- ¿El médico ha indicado que el joven Chulanont está preparado para ver a sus hijos?

\- Sí. - mintieron ambos.

\- Bien, pasen. - indicó la enfermera.

Ambos, entraron en completo silencio a aquella sala. Las manos de Phichit se tornaron temblorosas, de los nervios y la ansiedad, pero Seung, entrelazó sus manos con las del moreno, en señal de apoyo.

\- Estoy aquí, contigo. - susurró.

\- S-sí... - respondió Phichit, con un sinfín de sentimientos mezclados en aquel instante.

El azabache, toma suavemente a su novio de los hombros, y despacio, le encamina hacia donde se hallaban sus hijos.

Más, en mitad del trayecto, Phichit para en seco, de inmediato. Seung, se detiene con él, a la par.

\- ¿Qué pasa...? - pregunta Seung, confundido ante aquella reacción de su amado.

Phichit, solo abrió sus ojos perplejo, pequeños suspiros de emoción empezaron a salir por sus labios.

\- S-seung, e-ellos son... - susurró, tembloroso.

Phichit miró en dirección a la última incubadora de la sala, desde lejos se podían divisar dos bebés en ella. Phichit, por una cuestión de instinto, supo que ellos eran. Esos dos bebés, eran sus hijos, esos dos bebés... eran Sun-hee y Kiet.

A paso apresurado, Phichit se acerca rápidamente hasta aquella incubadora, Seung le sigue por detrás.

\- S-Sun-hee, Kiet... - susurra, con una voz temblorosa.

Seung, solo se limita a abrazar a su amado, por detrás, aferrándose a él cariñosamente, intentando demostrarle que no estaba solo, que ambos estaban juntos en aquella lucha, junto a sus hijos.

Los ojos de Phichit se cristalizan por completo, sus labios, empiezan a emitir pequeños suspiros de ansiedad.

\- ¿Q-q-qué les ha pasado, m-mis bebés...? - soltó el primer sollozo, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por el cristal.

Seung le abrazó por detrás, con más fuerza. Él, sentía el mismo dolor que Phichit al ver a sus hijos.

\- M-mis pequeños angelitos, son hermosos... - susurró el moreno, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, con tristeza - son hermosos... ¿verdad Seung? - preguntó al azabache, volteando a verle, con la vista nublada.

El coreano, apenas levantó su mirada cristalizada.

\- S-sí, son hermosos... - susurró.

Ambos, se quedaron observando a sus hijos por largos minutos, totalmente en silencio. Admiraban cada detalle de sus bebés, como descifrando su angelical aura. Todo era total silencio, sólo se oía la música de fondo en aquella salita, junto al ruido de las maquinarias, hasta que, Phichit decidió romper el silencio.

\- Sun-Hee se parece mucho a ti, Seung... - susurró el tailandés, mientras que, limpiaba sus lágrimas, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

\- ¿Tú crees? - susurró el azabache, con los ojos cristalizados y una leve sonrisa

\- Sí, mira... es de piel muy pálida y cabello negro-ondulado, y mira, sus ojitos rasgados... - dijo Phichit, posando sus dedos sobre su hija, por encima del cristal - es la niña más hermosa del universo...

\- Es cierto... - rio el coreano, enternecido - pero mira, Kiet se parece mucho a ti...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - susurró el tailandés

\- Tiene una linda piel morena, y un cabello negro y liso... - sonrió el azabache - y además... es igual de hermoso que tú.

Ambos sonrieron ante aquello. Ciertamente, ver a sus hijos en aquellas condiciones les acongojaba de forma inmensurable, pero... sus hijos estaban luchando. A pesar de, tener unos cuerpecitos tan frágiles y pequeños, estaban ellos luchando con todas sus fuerzas, en contra de aquella línea que los dividía entre la vida y la muerte.

¿Por qué entonces, ellos se darían por vencido?, no señor, ellos... no podrían darse por vencidos.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del tailandés, Seung, se percató de aquello, y le miró de forma confusa.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó el tailandés, despacio, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

El azabache, solo le mira confuso por aquella reacción. ¿Por qué Phichit, estaría sonriendo en un momento como éste...?

\- ¡Nuestros hijos están con vida, Seung! - exclamó - ¡debemos estar felices!, ¿cómo no estarlo, amor?, ¡mira!, ¡Sun-hee y Kiet, son nuestros hijos y son bebés hermosísimos! - exclamaba, con los ojos cristalizados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba esperanza.

Seung, solo quedó perplejo ante aquello. Y Seung, volvió a recordar...

Volvió a recordar la razón por la que él, se había enamorado perdidamente de Phichit. ¿Cómo es que él pudo haber olvidado algo como eso?, aquel espíritu del tailandés, su semblante, su carisma, su optimismo... todo aquello que amaba de Phichit, todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos para apaciguar su dolor.

\- Nuestros hijos están luchando con todas sus fuerzas, ¿nosotros nos vamos a limitar a solo llorar?, ¡debemos luchar con ellos! - exclamó Phichit, secando enérgicamente sus lágrimas.

En el rostro del azabache, una gran sonrisa se dibujó, y sus ojos, recobraron aquel brillo esperanzador. Phichit le hacía bien, Phichit... le entregaba esperanzas, incluso cuando... él tenía muchas más razones para decaer, él se mantenía en pie.

Cuánto lo admiraba... y amaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Los días pasaron y, cuando Phichit fue dado de alta, ambos partieron a la casa, sin sus hijos. Ambos, trataban de mantener el semblante firme y los ánimos arriba, a pesar de que... con el pasar de los días, sus hijos no presentaban mejorías.

El primer golpe fuerte, se sintió cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta de la casa, al ingresar. La atmósfera se sentía totalmente vacía, no había de aquella vitalidad que ellos imaginaron...

El segundo golpe, fue aún más desgarrador. Ambos, se adentraron en la casa, y allí, pudieron observar...

La habitación de sus hijos, con las cunas armadas, con las paredes decoradas, sus nombres en la habitación, sus juguetes ordenados. Pero, aquella habitación estaba completamente vacía.

_**''¡Bienvenidos Sun-Hee y Kiet!''** _

Se leía en sus cunas...

Un fuerte dolor, desgarró el alma de ambos, como si, una gran parte de su esperanza fuese arrebatada de raíz, sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Tanto tiempo, esperaron con ansias llegar el primer día a aquella casa, con sus hijos sanos y salvos, y ahora... aquella habitación estaba vacía.

Los labios de Phichit se tornaron temblorosos, bajó la mirada, desgarrado.

\- Pronto estarán en casa, con nosotros... - susurró Seung, rodeando a su novio con ambos brazos, fundiéndolo en un dulce abrazo.

Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición, por varios minutos. Fundidos en un abrazo, sosteniéndose los miedos, soportándose la angustia, conteniéndose el desasosiego.

Solos, en aquella casa, solos... sin sus hijos...

.

.

.

Pasaron quince días más, y Seung y Phichit, iban a diario a ver a sus hijos, manteniendo siempre las esperanzas intactas. Sin embargo, muchos más días pasaron, y los bebés... no presentaban mejoría alguna.

Las esperanzas empezaron a desvanecerse, y la angustia y desesperación, se aferraban con fuerzas en sus almas. Ellos, pretendían siempre mantener su semblante en alto, pero, sin embargo... ellos eran simples mortales, y no les podía ser exigible el hecho de que no se sintieran angustiados ante la nula mejoría de sus bebés.

Un día, un fatídico día... una llamada urgente recibieron desde el hospital...

Ambos, sin pensarlo dos veces, partieron de inmediato al hospital, pues, al parecer, se trataba de algo de suma urgencia, o eso es lo que se deducía, por el tonó fúnebre en que el médico les habló...

\- Señores, agradezco que hayan venido ambos... - dijo el médico, con una expresión de incertidumbre.

\- ¡¿Pasó algo con nuestros hijos?! - exclamó Phichit, totalmente angustiado, ante la expresión del médico.

\- Bueno, sí... - susurró, con un tono fúnebre.

\- ¡Díganos que ocurre! - exclamó Seung.

El ambiente quedó en silencio por largos segundos. Un silencio desollador, capaz de inducir en la agonía a cualquiera. El médico, se removió angustiado, con las manos sudorosas y el semblante tembloroso.

\- ¡¿Q-qué o-ocurre?! - se acercó Phichit, tomándolo por la camisa al médico - ¡¿qué pasa?! - exclamó fuera de sí.

Seung le tomó por ambos brazos, tranquilizándolo.

\- S-sus hijos, ellos...

Un silencio agónico.

\- Ellos morirán dentro de poco...

Seung y Phichit abrieron sus ojos perplejos, una pesadilla que los hundía bajo púas que atravesaban sus cuerpos. El alma se apagaba y el umbral del dolor sobrepasaba los límites tolerables. Un fuerte dolor se posó en el pecho de ambos.

\- N-no... - susurró Seung, de forma casi inaudible.

\- N-no está, u-usted diciendo la verdad, no... - murmulló Phichit, bajando su mirada, en un escenario traumático.

\- Ya no podemos hacer más por ellos, lo siento...

\- ¡Ne-necesito verlos! - exclamó Phichit, corriendo por el lado del médico, pasándole a llevar.

\- ¡No puede verlos! - exclamó el médico, reteniéndole de forma violenta

\- ¡NECESITO VERLOS! - exclamó nuevamente, totalmente fuera de sí - ¡SUÉLTAME! - gritaba eufórico, tratando de zafarse de las manos del médico

\- ¡Queremos ver a nuestros hijos, déjenos pasar! - exclamó igualmente Seung, fuera de sí.

\- ¡¿Por qué no nos deja ver a nuestros hijos?! - preguntó eufórico Phichit, empujando fuertemente al médico - ¡contéstame!

Más, el médico solo guardo silencio, removiéndose nervioso, sin saber qué contestar con exactitud.

\- ¡¿Es por qué son hijos de un omega, verdad?! - exclamó, entre sollozos

\- N-no, cla-claro que no... - susurró nervioso

\- ¡¿Crees que por ser hijos de un omega no tienen derecho a ver a sus padres por última vez?! - gritaba de forma desgarradora - ¡contéstame, mierda! - exclamó, sacudiendo de la camisa al médico.

Seung, solo se limitaba a observar con la cólera en su punto más alto. Su espina dorsal rebosaba de rabia, sus puños permanecían cerrados fuertemente y sus dientes rechinaban. Intentaba retener su ira, pues, de lo contrario, una terrible desgracia ocurriría.

\- ¡¿Pretendes privar a mis hijos del derecho de ver por última vez a sus padres?!

\- N-no, nada que ve...

\- ¡¿Quieres abusar de mis hijos así como lo hiciste conmigo?! - resonó aquello por toda la sala.

Un silencio fúnebre invadió la atmósfera.

\- S-sí pretendes hacer algo con los cuerpos de mis hijos, sin que nos demos cuenta... solo porque son hijos de un omega, estás muy equivocado... - susurró Phichit entre dientes.

\- ¿C-cómo es que usted, se enteró...?

\- A-a mí... me arrancaste mi útero, p-pero... a mis hijos, no. - susurró Phichit, invadido por la cólera.

Aquello era una práctica común en los recintos médicos. En aquella sociedad, los omegas estaban tan desvalorados, que, constituían algo similar a un animal, en donde, se podía disponer de sus cuerpos a diestra y siniestra. Lamentablemente, esta discriminación racial, se extendía también hacia los hijos de los omegas, sufriendo distintos tipos de vejámenes. Era, por aquella razón que, muchos bebés en riesgo, que eran hijos de omegas, no les era permitido ser vistos por sus padres antes de morir, de forma tal, que los inescrupulosos y perversos encargados de los recintos hospitalarios, extraían parte de sus órganos, para la venta clandestina de éstos. Aquello, era un secreto a voces.

De un movimiento, el tailandés empuja fuertemente al médico, lanzándolo hacia un costado, y pasando junto a Seung, directo hacia la sala en donde se hallaban sus hijos, irrumpiendo en aquel lugar.

Ambos, se dirigen hasta el fondo de la sala, y se paralizan allí, justo frente a sus hijos...

\- Sun-Hee, Kiet...

Y fue, en aquel preciso instante, cuando, aquel lugar fue inundado de las más terrible congoja jamás existente. Una horda de sollozos agónicos, que salían desde el fondo de aguas torrenciales que ahogaban toda aquella pizca de esperanza.

Suavemente, ambos posaban la yema de sus dedos por sobre aquel maldito cristal, que los separaba de todo tacto, a lo que era parte de ellos.

Cada sollozo que arrancaba de sus labios, era una cuchilla que clavaba en la boca, y cada cuchilla en la boca, era un poco más de desesperanza y agonía.

No, jamás lo pensaron, jamás imaginaron aquel supuesto de perder a sus hijos. Que dolor tan terrible, por Dios. Que angustia, que agonía. Ver a tus razones de vida, a quienes debías proteger, deshacerse ante ti, inclinarse hacia el eterno descanso, ladearse ante la muerte, ir hacia el camino que todo lo vuelve polvo y lo consume, en el olvido.

De un movimiento torpe, Phichit intenta abrir la incubadora, Seung le retiene.

\- A-amor, no...no... no hagas eso... - sollozaba el azabache, intentando retener a Phichit.

\- Q-quiero abrazarlos...por favor... - pidió de forma agónica.

El azabache, solo cierra los ojos fuertemente, reteniendo un quejido. Sus hijos morirían, y ellos... no tuvieron la oportunidad jamás de poder abrazarlos y acurrucarlos...

No quería perderlos, sin antes no hacer aquello.

Seung, suspira profundamente, y suavemente, suelta los brazos de Phichit, dejándole libre.

\- Hazlo... - susurró.

Phichit, de inmediato, intenta abrir aquella incubadora, impulsado por la angustia y desesperación. No había más lugar para la razón, sus hijos estaban muriendo, y ellos, no habían tenido oportunidad de sentirlos. No querían perderlos, sin antes abrazarles, no lo querían...

El tailandés, logra abrir aquella incubadora con la ayuda de su amado, y despacio, desprenden todas las agujas de sus bebés, sin pensarlo.

Y al fin... al fin pudieron sentir a sus hijos.

Al fin, pudieron unirse en una sola familia, acariciarles, abrazarles, acurrucarles.

Phichit, toma entre sus brazos a Sun-hee y Kiet, y con cada brazo, les acurruca en su pecho. Seung, abraza a su amado, junto a sus hijos, por detrás, aferrándose a ellos fuertemente.

Por largos minutos, ellos quedan de aquella forma. Aferrándose fuertemente a sus hijos, acurrucándoles en el pecho, sintiendo su piel y acariciándoles.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros, una sonrisa producto del alma llena, por causa de la satisfacción de tener entre sus brazos, a lo que era parte de ellos, a lo que mantenía con vida a sus almas.

Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan de forma incesante por sus rostros, sin poder ellos contenerlas. Un sentimiento de satisfacción, pero también de congoja. Tan cerca de sus hijos, pero pronto... tan lejos de ellos.

El tailandés, aferra a sus bebés con más fuerza, en su pecho, y empieza a mecerlos suavemente. Una dulce melodía se desprende de sus labios, una dulce melodía comparable al canto de un ángel.

Aquella salita, se inundó de aquella melodía, una melodía que emanaba desde el corazón de un padre acongojado, una melodía triste, pero esperanzadora. Una melodía que emanaba desde el alma, exclusivamente para ellos... para Sun-Hee y Kiet.

\- Ellos son, ingresaron sin un permiso. - irrumpió en la tranquilidad de aquella sala, el médico de hace un rato, quien, venia en compañía de dos guardias y una enfermera.

\- Tienen que salir de este lugar, se los pido por las buenas. - dijo uno de los guardias, acercándose rápidamente a Phichit y Seung.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Seung - ¡déjenos en paz, por favor! - suplicó, intentando retener a los guardias.

\- ¡Lo siento, no pueden! - exclamó la enfermera por detrás.

Phichit no tomó atención al escándalo que estaba ocurriendo, él solo, se limitaba a aferrar a sus bebés fuertemente hacia su pecho y acariciarlos. Siguió entonando aquella dulce melodía para sus hijos, de forma incesante.

Con sus nobles brazos, sostuvo a sus dos razones de existencia, y sus labios tibios, se depositaron en la frente de cada uno, dando un aliento de vida a Sun-hee y Kiet.

\- Vivan... - susurró.

Y una última lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

\- ¡Ya está, deben salir de aquí! - exclamó un guardia, tomando al azabache por ambos brazos.

\- Fuera de aquí, ambos - sentenció el médico.

\- ¡No, por favor, quiero estar con mis hij...!

Pero Seung, no pudo continuar. Un sonido le detuvo en seco, dejándolo perplejo a él, y a todos en aquella sala.

\- S-seung... - susurró Phichit, totalmente perplejo. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par de la impresión.

Sun-hee y Kiet, empezaron a llorar.

 

* * *

 

 

Aquel llanto resonó de forma desgarradora por toda aquella habitación, ensordeciendo a todos quienes presenciaban aquel espectáculo tan impactante.

El médico, la enfermera y los guardias quedaron perplejos, sin poder emitir palabra alguna. De la misma forma, Seung y Phichit sentían su corazón paralizado ante aquello.

Aquel llanto resonaba inclusive hasta el pasillo del exterior, un llanto cargado de vida, de dos pequeños que no torcieron su mano hacia la muerte, un llanto lleno de fuerza, que transmitía a los cuatro vientos...

_''¡No nos olviden, estamos con vida y viviremos!''._

Seung y Phichit sonreían a no más poder, esta vez, sus lágrimas descendían de su rostro, pero de alegría.

Sun-Hee y Kiet, dos pequeños que hasta el momento, no demostraban ni el más mínimo reflejo, ahora mismo, estaban gritando al mundo entero que vivirían, que ellos eran fuertes, y que saldrían pronto de aquella situación.

 

* * *

 

 

Aquel momento, fue un hito que marco la progresiva lucha de ambos bebés, para su posterior recuperación.

Después de aquello, no fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo, pues, Sun-Hee y Kiet, empezaron a recuperar peso y a ganar tamaño, de forma acelerada.

Bastaron diez días después de aquel momento que marcó sus vidas para siempre, para que, Sun-Hee y Kiet, fueran al fin dados de alta, para así, llegar y conocer por fin su cándido hogar, que les esperaba con el amor más grande del mundo.

\- Bienvenidos... Sun-Hee, Kiet.

Seung y Phichit rebosaban de alegría, sentían su corazón saltar del pecho. Al fin, sus hijos estaban con ellos, en casa. Al fin, aquellos pasillos gélidos y blancos, invadidos de la indiferencia hacia su sufrimiento... habían quedado atrás.

Quedaron atrás todos aquellos malos recuerdos, aquel sufrimiento, indiferencia, desesperanza y agonía. Quedo atrás todo aquello, y para no volver más...

Ahora el futuro, tenía para ellos mejores cosas. El ver crecer a sus hijos, el poder experimentar el ser padres primerizos, el amarse y el poder entender que, a pesar de todas las malas circunstancias... Phichit y Seung, siempre seguirían juntos, juntos a su pequeña y fuerte familia...

Porque ellos se amaban, porque eran familia... _y la familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _Gran parte de lo mejor que hay en nosotros está ligado a nuestro amor a la familia, que sigue siendo la medida de nuestra estabilidad porque mide nuestro sentido de la lealtad. Todos los otros pactos de amor o temor derivan de ella y se modelan sobre ella"._

**_Haniel Long._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

**~LA CRIANZA~**

 

\- Amor, creo que los bebés están hechos...

\- Múdalos, por favor, yo estoy preparando su almuerzo.

Ya cinco meses habían transcurrido desde que sus bebés habían sido dados de alta, por lo que, Sun-Hee y Kiet, ya tenían aproximadamente seis meses de edad.

Los primeros días para Seung y Phichit fueron divertidos, pero sobretodo... complicados. La crianza de un bebé trae muchas cosas consigo: _responsabilidades, cambio de costumbres, momentos hermosos y algunos un poco angustiantes..._ y esto, solo cuando se trataba de un bebé, así que... imagínense dos bebés.

\- ¿Quién es la hermosa princesa de papá? - preguntaba Seung a su hija Sun-Hee, mientras la alzaba enérgicamente. La bebé no cesaba de reír.

\- Seung, acabo de dar de comer a Sun-Hee, no la sacudas mucho... - avisó el tailandés, mientras que, llevaba una cucharada de papilla a la boca de Kiet, quien miraba divertido la situación.

\- Phichit, no seas aguafiest...

El azabache guardó silencio de inmediato, cuando sintió un líquido cálido en su rostro. Sun-Hee, le había vomitado encima.

\- ¡Te lo dije! - exclamó el tailandés, entre risas.

\- ¡S-Sun-Hee! - exclamó el azabache, asqueado - ¡eso no lo hace una princesa! - exclamó.

Y Sun-Hee, le volvió a vomitar encima.

Kiet y Sun-Hee comían por separado, pues, la niña era sumamente revoltosa, por lo que, solía molestar a Kiet, quien era mucho más tranquilo y tímido.

Llegó la noche, y, era hora del baño antes de dormir. Phichit, había acostumbrado a bañar a los bebés, para que así ganaran sueño y durmieran plácidamente, aunque, con el pasar de los meses, aquel método fue siendo menos efectivo...

\- Papi Seung.

\- ¿Umh? - respondió el azabache

\- ¿Me pasas el jabón?

Y de forma suave, pasaba un trapo por el cuerpo de sus hijos, quienes, se dedicaban a jugar con patitos de hule en la bañera, divertidos.

\- ¡Papá! - exclamó Kiet.

Y ambos, quedaron totalmente perplejos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

\- ¡¿E-escuchaste eso...?! - preguntó Phichit, emocionado.

\- Sí, me dijo papá a mí.

El moreno, volteó la cabeza hacia Seung, le miró con molestia.

\- ¡Me dijo papá a mí! - reclamó el tailandés.

\- ¡Pero tú no eres su papá! - respondió Seung.

\- ¿Y entonces que soy?

\- Su mamá.

Una risa incontenible arrancó de la boca del coreano, Phichit, por su parte, se levantó y le golpeó, bromeando.

\- ¡Yo soy también su papá, Seung! - exclamó con molestia

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! - respondió riendo - ¡lo siento!

De un movimiento, el azabache se aferra de la cintura del moreno, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo, dejando ambos rostros a tan solo unos centímetros.

\- Se-seung... - susurra nervioso Phichit, desviando su rostro

\- ¿Qué pasa...?

\- N-no deberíamos hacer estas cosas frente a los niños... - susurró apenado.

\- Amor... - susurró el coreano, tomando suavemente del mentón de su amado - demostrarnos afecto delante de los niños no tiene nada de malo...

\- ¿T-tú crees?

\- Claro. Así, los niños saben que tienen dos papis que se aman mucho. - dijo, depositando un tierno beso en los labios del moreno, el que fue correspondido.

Pasaron dos horas desde que, Sun-Hee y Kiet tomaron un baño, y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos demostraba signos de tener aún sueño, de hecho, ambos revoloteaban incesantes, encima de la cama.

\- Sun-Hee...Kiet... duérmanse... - susurraba agotado Phichit, mientras un gran bostezo se divisaba en su rostro.

Seung, le miró con lástima.

\- Amor... ¿por qué no descansas? - susurró, acercándose a él y cubriéndole con una manta.

\- Pero... los bebés aún están despiertos... - susurró, aturdido.

\- Los llevaré a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno, ¿sí?

\- Pero, no puedes ir tú solo, Seung...

\- Tranquilo, puedo encargarme de ellos, tú descansa. - susurró, dando un pequeño beso en la frente de su novio.

Phichit cerró sus ojos, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para luego caer rendido ante el sueño.

Seung, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el rostro de su amado, palpando cada bella facción que le robaba el sueño. Depositó otro tierno beso en la frente de su novio, tomó a los bebés, los metió en el coche, y partió con ellos a dar un paseo por las cercanías.

 

*************************************

 

Los bebés balbuceaban sin parar, sin demostrar ni una pequeña pizca de cansancio. Seung, solo se dedicaba a caminar empujando el coche, con la mirada medio-perdida en el cielo de la noche.

El azabache, tenía una idea rondando en su cabeza hace unos meses atrás... pero no tenía como concretizar aquella idea.

Un viento de valor cruzó por su mente, y lo decidió. Se detuvo en seco en un parque cercano, y sacó su celular para realizar una llamada.

Empezó a marcar la línea.

\- ¿Ho-hola...? - habló tímidamente.

\- ¿Sí? - respondió alguien del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Yuuri Katsuki?

\- Sí, con él, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? - preguntó el japonés, confuso.

\- S-soy Seung...

Un pequeño silencio incómodo invadió la línea.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Seung! - exclamó el japonés - sí, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Disculpa que te esté llamando a estas horas...

\- Oh, no hay problema. Dime, ¿pasó algo con Phichit? - preguntó, con un evidente tono de preocupación.

\- No, en absoluto, él está muy bien.

\- ¿Entonces...? - preguntó confuso, sin entender el motivo de aquella llamada, y es que, tampoco era como si Seung acostumbrase a llamarlo.

\- Necesito pedirte un favor.

 

* * *

 

 

Era de mediodía, y habían pasado exactamente tres días desde aquella llamada de Seung a Yuuri. El azabache, estaba últimamente actuando fuera de lo común, y eso, era perceptible por Phichit, quien, cada día le notaba más extraño.

\- Seung, ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó extrañado, mientras peinaba a Sun-Hee.

\- ¿E-eh? - fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos - no, para nada...

\- Umh...

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo resuena por la casa. Era alguien llamando a la puerta.

\- Por Dios, ¿quién golpea así la puerta? - preguntó Phichit, con molestia - ¡ya voy! - exclamó.

Seung se inquietó de inmediato, removiéndose nervioso. Él, sabia de quien se trataba la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

\- ¡Dije que ya voy! - exclamó el moreno, molesto ante la insistencia de quien llamaba a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta, y, cuando verificó de quien se trataba, quedó totalmente perplejo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

\- Hola, amigo mío.

\- Yu-Yuuri...

Ambos se observaron por largos segundos, Yuuri, por su parte, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que, Phichit, totalmente perplejo.

\- ¡Esa no es una cara que pones a un amigo que no has visto hace mucho! - exclamó con molestia el japonés.

\- ¡Yuuri! - exclamó Phichit, abrazando fuertemente al japonés, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Vine a visitarte... - susurró.

\- ¡Me alegro que lo hayas hecho!

Después de largos segundos, ambos se separaron.

\- Hola, Phichit. - sonrió Viktor, apareciendo por detrás, con unas maletas.

\- ¡Oh, Viktor! - exclamó el tailandés - ¡qué gusto poder verte!, pasa, pasa...

Ambos pasaron a la casa, sentándose en la sala de estar. Seung sonrió forzadamente al verlos.

\- Hola. - saludo, intentando parecer feliz, cuando realmente, estaba nervioso.

\- ¡Seung! - exclamó Viktor, propinando un abrazo al azabache - ¡qué gusto verte! - sonrió.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó Yuuri, deteniéndose en seco - ¡no me digas que esas preciosuras son Sun-Hee y Kiet! - dijo, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por completo.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió Phichit - ¿verdad que los hice muy hermosos?

Aquella visita tomó por sorpresa a Phichit, pues, no esperaba poder verlos, y en especial a Yuuri, a quien no le veía hace mucho tiempo.

Todos estuvieron compartiendo por un buen rato, poniéndose al día sobre los aspectos de su vida.

Después de aquello, Phichit y Yuuri decidieron ir al mercado, en busca de algo para la cena, mientras que, Seung y Viktor se quedaron en casa, para ordenar la habitación que el japonés y el ruso ocuparían por el periodo de su visita.

Phichit se llevó consigo a Kiet, mientras que, Sun-Hee quedó con Seung, en casa.

\- ¿Y cuándo aprendiste a conducir, Phichit? - preguntó Yuuri, mientras que, jugaba con Kiet, quien estaba en sus brazos.

\- Hace unos meses, Seung me enseñó - respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Vaya... - susurró - ¿él se ha vuelto más amable, no...?

\- Se ha vuelto un poco más sociable - contestó el tailandés - ¡no le quedaba de otra, siendo yo su novio! - exclamó Phichit. Ambos empezaron a reír.

Phichit, observaba a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, y notaba como Kiet, de forma reiterada tocaba el vientre de Yuuri, acercando sus manos y su rostro, emitiendo de vez en cuando, algunos balbuceos, como si estuviese hablando al vientre del japonés.

Por su parte, podía observar en Yuuri, una reiterada expresión de nerviosismo y angustia, como si, algo le inquietara y perturbara la mente.

Ambos, habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se conocieran perfectamente bien, pudiendo ambos notar, si algo extraño ocurría con el otro.

\- Yuuri... - susurró Phichit, deteniendo el vehículo en seco, en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿U-umh? - murmullo el japonés, levantando la mirada extrañado hacia su amigo.

Phichit, ladeó su cabeza hacia el japonés, le miró con dulzura.

\- ¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablarme...? - preguntó de forma indulgente el moreno.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos de la impresión. Un nerviosismo se apoderó de su mente.

\- N-no... ¿p-por qué? - balbuceó.

\- Yuuri...

\- Re-realmente no pasa nada, Phichit...

Phichit suspiró apenado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? - preguntó el moreno.

Y aquello, dejó perplejo a Yuuri. Una fría corriente recorrió su espina dorsal, desviando su mirada, avergonzado.

\- Yuuri...

Él, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, su amigo, le había descubierto. Qué bien le conocía.

\- Casi un mes... - susurró.

Phichit cerró sus ojos, suspiró apenado.

\- ¡¿Por qué no querías decirme?! - preguntó molesto.

\- ¡L-lo siento, es solo que...!

\- ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!, ¡¿no?!

\- ¡C-Claro que sí, lo eres!

\- ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo!, ¡yo soy tu amigo y te amo! - exclamó molesto.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de aquella atmósfera, Yuuri se sintió realmente culpable por aquello.

\- Phichit... - susurró el japonés, de forma indulgente - realmente lo lamento, es solo que... siento mucho miedo...

\- ¿Miedo de qué...?

\- Viktor aún no sabe nada de esto, y tengo miedo de...

\- ¿De que Viktor te rechace? - preguntó confuso el tailandés.

El japonés solo bajó la mirada, asintiendo con su cabeza.

\- ¡Por favor! - exclamó Phichit - Viktor jamás sería capaz de aquello, él te ama más que a su propia vida.

\- P-Phichit... - susurró Yuuri, levantando la mirada hacia el tailandés, dibujándose un brillo en sus pupilas

\- Todo estará bien, Yuuri... - sonrió - Viktor te ama, y él se tomara esta noticia como algo hermoso, confía en él. - susurró, mientras que con una mano, removía el cabello del japonés.

Yuuri solo dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, realmente, necesitaba de aquellas palabras precisas de su amigo. Él siempre, tenía las palabras adecuadas para levantarle el ánimo, y hacerle sentir esperanzado.

\- Gracias, Phichit...

\- ¡Para eso soy tu amigo! - exclamó, regalando una amplia sonrisa - ¡Pero hey!, ¡yo quiero ser el padrino de ese hermoso bebé! - exclamó.

\- Eso no es necesario que lo pidas, ya estaba reservado para ti.

Ambos rieron enérgicamente.

 

*************************************

 

Ambos, junto a Kiet, al fin habían llegado a casa. Phichit se encargó de preparar la cena, mientras que, Seung junto a Yuuri y Viktor, se encargaban de cuidar los bebés.

\- ¿Ya tienes listo ''eso'', Seung? - susurraba despacio Yuuri, mientras que sostenía a Sun-Hee en su regazo.

\- Sí, tengo todo listo... - respondía por lo bajo, Seung.

\- ¿Ya tienes preparado todo lo que vas a decirle? - preguntó por otra parte Viktor, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Kiet.

\- Bu-bueno, no realmente... - desvió la mirada - en realidad, voy a decirle lo que siento, lo que me nazca del corazón...

\- Eso es... tan romántico. - sonrió el japonés.

\- ¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes? - preguntó Phichit, apareciendo por la sala.

Todos dieron un brinco, guardando silencio de inmediato.

\- ¡Oh!, nada realmente... ¿ya está lista la cena? -preguntó Yuuri, cambiando completamente de tema.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, vamos a comer.

Aquella noche cenaron una comida exquisita, realmente Phichit tenía buena mano, y aquello, lo había aprendido precisamente de Seung. El único problema, es que, debía ocupar la menor cantidad de vegetales posibles, pues, al azabache por alguna extraña razón, le desagradaban.

\- ¿Y cómo ha sido su vida de padres, chicos? - preguntó Viktor, mientras terminaba de meter la última cucharada de comida a su boca.

\- Oh, bueno... ha sido muy atareada, ¿sabes?, ser padre de dos bebés tan revoltosos no es algo fácil, ¿verdad, Seung?

\- Sí. - respondió el azabache, nervioso.

\- Me imagino... - susurró el ruso - ¿y desde cuándo que no tienen intimidad? - preguntó

\- ¿I-intimidad? - preguntaron todos al unísono, totalmente avergonzados.

\- Oh, bueno... me refiero a que, ¿desde cuándo que no salen solos a alguna parte?, ya saben... ir a pasear como novios. - rio Viktor.

\- Oh, bueno... hace bastante tiempo... - susurró un poco apenado el moreno - ya sabes, casi no tenemos tiempo para poder separarnos de los bebés.

\- Ya veo... - susurró Viktor.

Y fue en ese preciso instante, en que el plan comenzó a marchar. Viktor, miró a Seung de reojo, haciendo un guiño. Yuuri, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza.

\- Phichit... - llamó el japonés.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué tal si, tú y Seung... salen esta noche?

Un silencio incómodo invadió aquella atmósfera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el tailandés - ¡¿por qué?!

\- Bueno... si dices que, no han podido salir como novios porque no tienes quien cuide a los bebés, yo y Viktor podemos hacerlo.

\- P-pero...

\- No hay problema con eso, ¿verdad, Viktor? - preguntó el japonés.

\- ¡Por mí no hay problema, esos pequeños se robaron mi corazón! - exclamó sonriendo.

Phichit quedó boquiabierto, miraba todo aquello con confusión.

\- P-pero... ¿por qué todo esto tan de repente...?

\- Porque es hora de que, tú y Seung se tomen un descanso, ¡vayan, en serio! - exclamó Yuuri, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Seung... ¿tú que dices? - preguntó el tailandés, desviando la mirada hacia su novio.

\- Bu-bueno... - susurró el azabache, con nerviosismo - supongo que está bien...

\- ¡Anímense!, tómense el tiempo que sea necesario, nosotros podemos quedarnos esta noche con los bebés, en serio. - dijo el ruso.

Phichit miró de forma confusa la situación, esperando obtener alguna explicación de alguien. Realmente, le preocupaba un poco dejar a los bebés en casa, pero sabía que junto a Yuuri y Viktor estarían bien, además... extrañaba pasar junto a Seung, un pequeño tiempo a solas, pues, hace muchos meses que no habían tenido la oportunidad siquiera de compartir como solían hacerlo...

\- ¿Y bueno?, ¿qué dices...? - preguntó Yuuri, ansioso.

Phichit desvió la mirada hacia su novio, esperando alguna respuesta del azabache. Seung, solo asintió con su cabeza, en señal de aprobación.

\- Está bien... - respondió el tailandés.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuuri y Viktor, por su parte, Seung desvió su mirada, ansioso.

\- ¡Amazing! - exclamó Viktor, levantándose sorpresivamente de la mesa, dando un brinco. - ¡Yo y Yuuri nos encargaremos de recoger la mesa y limpiar!, ¡ustedes sólo preocúpense de ponerse bonitos para salir pronto! - exclamó el ruso.

Phichit aún miraba con confusión aquella situación, ¿por qué de pronto todos insistían en que ellos dos debían salir?, algo le llamaba la atención respecto a eso...

Ante la insistencia de Viktor y Yuuri, y ante el silencio de Seung, Phichit no tuvo más que acatar la propuesta.

Seung y Phichit, empezaron a cambiarse de ropa, y a llevar lo necesario consigo. El tailandés, dejó todo preparado para que el japonés y el ruso cuidaran de Sun-Hee y Kiet.

\- Ya está todo listo... -susurró - ¡Yuuri! -llamó el moreno

\- ¿Umh?

\- Ven, voy a darte algunas instrucciones de los bebés. Primero que todo, los biberones los guardé en el cajón, si Kiet despierta, ponle su hámster de peluche, con él se queda dormido, los pañales están en el tercer caj...

\- ¡Phichit! -interrumpió de forma abrupta el japonés.

\- ¿E-eh?

\- Yo me encargaré de los bebés, tu ve tranquilo con tu novio. Se les hace tarde, apresúrense.

\- Yu-Yuuri...

\- Y por favor, pretendan no volver esta noche, háganlo mañana. Si vuelven esta noche, yo y Viktor no les dejaremos entrar. - dijo con una expresión muy seria.

\- ¡¿E-eh?! - exclamó Phichit, sorprendido ante aquello.

\- Ahora vayan, se hace tarde.

\- Amor, vámonos. - dijo el coreano.

\- ¡Vayan, vayan! - exclamaba Viktor, empujando a Phichit y Seung hacia las afueras de la casa - ¡pásenla bien!, ¡no llamen!, ¡cuidaremos bien a sus cachorros!, ¡adiós!

Y cerró la puerta fuertemente, dejando al moreno y al azabache con la mirada fija en la puerta. El tailandés miró totalmente confuso, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?, no entendía realmente nada.

\- Amor, vámonos... - susurró el azabache, tomando de la mano a Phichit, y ayudándole a subir al vehículo.

Ambos partieron con destino a un lugar incierto, hasta el momento. Phichit miraba por la ventana en silencio, mientras que, Seung conducía, con una mueca de nerviosismo en su rostro.

\- Seung, ¿a dónde vamos? - preguntó el moreno, rompiendo aquel silencio.

\- A un lugar.

Phichit rodó los ojos con molestia.

\- ¡Obviamente vamos a algún lugar! - exclamó - ¿pero a dónde?

\- Tú sólo relájate... llegaremos a algún lugar. - contestó el azabache, posando una mano sobre la de su novio.

El viaje no duró mucho más, fueron cuarenta minutos viajando hacia las afueras de Seúl, llegando a un sector costero, alejado de la ciudad. Podía divisarse desde allí, las luces de la urbe, a lo lejos. Pararon en una playa con aguas tranquilas, las que, se hallaban completamente iluminadas por la luz de la luna llena.

Seung, estacionó el vehículo en un sector seguro, y ambos, bajaron de él. Empezaron a caminar descalzos por la orilla del agua, la que, estaba sumamente tibia.

Phichit, se aferró suavemente al brazo de Seung, mientras que, el azabache, pasó su brazo por detrás del moreno, aferrándose fuertemente a la cintura de éste. Y de aquella forma, emprendieron una suave caminata por la orilla del mar, bajo la fina luz de la luna.

\- Tengo frío, Seung... - susurró tímidamente el moreno, refregando sus brazos con ambas manos.

Seung, sin pensarlo dos veces, se quita su chaqueta y la pone sobre los hombros de su novio, intentando protegerlo del frío.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó enternecido.

\- Estoy bien... - susurró el tailandés - pero, ¿y tú...?

\- Está bien, no tengo frío. Sólo me preocupa que tú no lo sientas. - sonrió.

Las mejillas de Phichit se sonrojaron levemente, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. De un movimiento suave, el tailandés rodea a Seung con sus brazos, aferrándose en su pecho, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

\- Seung, ¿sabes?, yo... - se detuvo - ... realmente extrañaba tanto poder pasar un rato a solas contigo... - susurró.

El azabache sonrió enternecido. Suavemente, posa una de sus manos en el mentón de su novio, y levemente levanta su rostro, para poder admirarle.

\- Yo también extrañé eso... - susurró - pero acá estamos ahora, no desperdiciemos este momento.

\- Sí...

Y de un leve movimiento, ambos acercaron sus rostros, para después, fundir sus bocas en un dulce y tenue beso.

El azabache, con una de sus manos se aferra fuertemente a la cintura de su amado, aprisionando su cuerpo en contra del suyo, mientras que, su otra mano, la posa por detrás de la nuca del moreno, aprisionando sus rostros y así, profundizando el beso.

Phichit, suavemente posa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, aferrándose a él. Sus labios friccionaban y palpaban lo tibio de sus bocas. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y saboreaban el dulce néctar de aquellos labios que tanto siempre anhelaban constantemente. Y así, permanecieron por un par de minutos, incesantes, deseosos, entumecidos en las dulces aguas del ensueño y la utopía.

Se separaron de forma leve. Sus negras pupilas se clavaron en las del otro. Empezaron a reír de forma leve.

\- Te amo tanto... - susurró el azabache, apegando su frente con la de su amado, suavemente.

\- No más que yo... - rio por lo bajo el tailandés.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿sí? - preguntó el coreano, desafiante - ¿de verdad piensas que tú me amas más a mí, de lo que yo a ti?

\- Claramente... - respondió Phichit, siguiendo el juego a su novio.

\- Esto no puede quedar así, ¿sabes?, ¡esto debemos solucionarlo! - exclamaba Seung, mientras que, empezaba a hacer cosquillas a Phichit.

\- ¡No, Seung! - exclamaba el moreno, arrancando de su boca risas incesantes - ¡ba-basta! - suplicaba entre risas.

El azabache, vuelve a tomar fuertemente por la cintura a Phichit, aferrándole hacia su cuerpo. Deposita un tierno beso en los labios del moreno, de forma fugaz. Una pequeña risa arranca de los labios de Phichit.

\- Cierra tus ojos. - dice en seco.

\- ¿U-umh? - pregunta confuso Phichit - ¿por qué?

\- Sólo cierra tus ojos, confía en mi... - susurró el coreano, depositando un pequeño beso en la nariz de su amado.

\- ¿Acaso vas a huir?

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclama Seung, entre risas - sólo hazlo...

Phichit le mira extrañado, mas, obedece aquella petición de su novio, cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

\- No los abras, por favor...

\- Está bien...

Seung, mete sus manos en los bolsillos, suspira hondo, y toma valor para aquello...

\- Quiero que sepas que... te amo más que a mi propia vida, Phichit... - susurra.

Al oír aquello, un leve sonrojo tiñe las morenas mejillas del tailandés.

\- Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, malos y buenos momentos, tempestades y calmas, pero siempre, siempre... tú y yo, hemos permanecido juntos... - se detuvo - y quiero que, siga siendo de esta forma, por la eternidad...

\- Se-seung...

\- No hables, por favor, solo escúchame...

Phichit, con los ojos aún cerrados, solo asiente con su cabeza.

\- Phichit... no sé qué has hecho con este hombre, yo solía ser demasiado infeliz y amargo, aunque, confieso que aún no puedo darme con todas las personas, pero... contigo me has hecho ser diferente. - suspira - antes de conocerte, jamás imaginé vivir tantas experiencias, no imaginaba que alguien me robase el sueño y alborotara mi alma como tú lo has hecho, no imaginaba amar de esta forma, yo... no imaginé jamás tener a Sun-Hee y Kiet...

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del moreno. Una gran nostalgia invade su alma. Era como sí... aquellas palabras de Seung, emanaran de lo más recóndito de su corazón.

\- Phichit... a veces pienso que, realmente no merezco todas estas regalías que la vida me ha dado. En algún momento, fui cruel contigo, y créeme amor, por favor... no sabes cuánto pesa aquello siempre en mi mente. Me maldigo cada segundo de mi vida por haber actuado de aquella forma...

\- Seung, todo eso ya quedó atr... - suavemente, la mano de Seung se deposita sobre los labios del moreno, callándole.

\- Sólo escúchame, por favor...

Phichit, aún con sus ojos cerrados, vuelve a asentir con su cabeza.

\- Mi amor... tú sabes que, mi corazón te pertenece por completo, y yo sé, que tu corazón de la misma forma me pertenece. - suspira - te amo de una forma en la que, llegaste a ser mi motor de vida, mi causa de sonreír. Phichit, a tu lado soy el hombre más feliz del universo, gracias por todo.

Un pequeño nudo, se va formando en la garganta de Phichit, sus labios se tornan temblorosos. Realmente, aquellas palabras de Seung, estaban calando profundamente en su alma.

\- Quiero que nuestro amor sea eterno, y es por aquella misma razón, que yo... deseo concretizar a los ojos del mundo, el cuánto te amo, el cuánto me has hecho feliz, el cuánto te anhelo y el cuánto te pienso. Que todos sepan que tú, Phichit Chulanont, has transformado a este infeliz hombre, en uno que ha cambiado su percepción de la vida, y ha dado color a su rutinaria existencia.

\- Se-Seung, yo...

La voz de Phichit se quiebra. Seung, toma fuertemente de las manos a su amado. El azabache, mete su mano al bolsillo.

\- Mi amor, es por esa misma razón, que yo quiero saber, si tú...

Phichit, suavemente empieza a abrir sus ojos. Seung, se agacha, sacando algo de su bolsillo, y extendiéndolo frente a su amado.

.

.

.

.

 

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

.

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

 

_''... El amor es la quintaesencia de la vida, y con él, nada es imposible. El amor, cura heridas y construye lazos, el amor es luz, porque ilumina a quien lo da, y a quien lo recibe, porque el amor revela y desvela, porque este da sentido a la vida, y porque el amor... es una energía universal, que todo lo vence, todo lo trasciende, y todo lo puede...''_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Seung, el tailandés, quedó completamente perplejo. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par de la impresión, y un agudo suspiro arrancó de sus labios, llevándose ambas manos a su boca.

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, y sus ojos se cristalizaron por completo. Realmente, no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente el hombre de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, aquel motor de vida... estaba pidiendo su mano?, aquello era tan hermoso, de ensueño, utópico para ser cierto...

Pero así lo era. Seung, estaba allí, justo frente a él, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos, y con una pequeña cajita extendiendo un anillo de compromiso, ante su persona.

El azabache, tenía un semblante de decisión en su rostro. Una mirada clavada en las negras pupilas de su amado, expectante, ansioso, decidido de haber hecho aquello.

Y Phichit no aguantó más. Aquel nudo en su garganta, se deshace por completo, arrancando el primer sollozo de su boca, y con ello, las primeras lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

\- S-se-seung... - balbucea el moreno, entre sollozos, arrodillándose a la altura de su amado.

El azabache no quita su mirada de aquellas pupilas cristalizadas. Unos ojos llenos de emoción, nostalgia y anhelo, eso es lo que expresaban los ojos del azabache.

\- ¿Qui-quieres...casarte...conmig...?

Mas Seung, no pudo continuar. De un ágil movimiento, Phichit se abalanza sobre él, cayendo ambos en la arena. Un apasionado beso se aferra a los labios del coreano. Un beso cargado de felicidad, de romanticismo y de anhelo. Lágrimas incesantes se desprendían de los ojos del moreno.

\- S-sí...sí quiero... - susurró entre sollozos.

Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Seung.

\- ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiii! - exclama totalmente fuera de sí, tomando a su ahora prometido, entre sus brazos, y alzándole.

Risas incesantes empezaron a desprender de sus labios, signo de satisfacción, dicha y felicidad. Signo de que, ambos realmente estaban hechos uno para el otro.

\- Te amo... - susurró el azabache, tomando suavemente la mano de su prometido, y poniendo suavemente el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

\- Yo más aún... - responde el moreno, admirando felizmente aquel hermoso anillo en su mano.

Ambos, nuevamente funden sus labios en un tierno beso. Friccionando lo tibio de sus bocas y disfrutando lo dulce del néctar del otro.

\- Vamos... - susurró el azabache, tomando a su prometido de sus manos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A un lugar especial...

Y ambos, caminaron por un par de minutos, hasta que, llegaron a un extremo de la playa, entre la vegetación. Allí, se podía observar una pequeña cabaña entre los árboles, en un lugar sumamente recóndito, pero cándido. Aquella cabaña era de madera, y se iluminaba en su interior únicamente por una chimenea, abrasada por el cálido fuego rojizo. Ambos, entraron en aquella cabaña, la que, había sido alquilada con anticipación por el coreano.

\- Este lugar es mágico... - susurró el moreno, quitándose de encima la chaqueta, pues, el lugar estaba caluroso a comparación del exterior.

\- Ven aquí. - dijo a secas el azabache, tomando a Phichit por sorpresa, y posándole sobre la cama que había en el lugar.

Seung, se posa sobre el tailandés.

\- Seung... - susurra el moreno, con una expresión totalmente enternecida.

\- ¿Qué tal si jugamos? - susurró pícaro.

Ambos sonrieron, sin oponer resistencia alguna. De a poco, sus rostros se fueron acercando, para luego, fundir sus labios en uno solo.

Sus bocas friccionaban, rosando lo suave y tibio de la piel del otro. De forma gustosa, degustaban el elixir de sus bocas, cuyo saber y consistencia les embriagaba por completo.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, acariciándose una a la otra, con suma delicadeza y excitación. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, limitándose únicamente con sus sensaciones, a disfrutar todo aquello que era mucho más sublime de lo perceptible por la vista.

Se separaron por un instante, por causa de ausencia de oxígeno.

En un torpe movimiento, el azabache baja al cuello de su prometido, besando de forma desenfrenada la dulce piel que le embriagaba. Con sus ágiles manos, arranca la camisa del moreno, dejando al descubierto aquel torso desnudo de éste.

\- Eres mi exquisito chocolatito tailandés... - susurra en su oído.

Y un aire electrizante recorre la espina dorsal del moreno. Un suspiro de excitación arranca de sus labios.

Suavemente, Seung va bajando de forma incesante, hasta el pecho de su prometido, besando y lamiendo su pecho de forma suave. Phichit, por su parte, empieza a tocar la entrepierna de su amado, por encima de la ropa. Un suspiro de excitación arranca de los labios del coreano.

El azabache, posa sus labios en uno de los pezones de su prometido. Empieza a dar lamidas suaves, hundiendo en lo tibio y húmedo de su boca, aquella zona erógena del tailandés. De forma persistente, diversos suspiros emanan de los labios del moreno, causa de la excitación.

Phichit, fricciona con más fuerza la entrepierna de su prometido, notando que, en aquella zona, cada vez se pone más y más duro.

\- ¿Quieres hacerte cargo de eso...? - susurra el azabache, depositando un fugaz beso en los labios del moreno.

\- Sí... - responde Phichit, friccionando la entrepierna de su prometido.

Y fue entonces que, Phichit se acomoda en una nueva posición, quedando él arriba esta vez de Seung. El tailandés, se desprende de todas sus ropas, y lo mismo hace con su prometido, para así, dejar al descubierto su miembro erecto. Cuando logra divisar el miembro de su prometido, se remoja los labios, deseoso.

Comienza primeramente, por masturbar el miembro del azabache, removiéndolo de forma lenta, pero profunda, hacia arriba y abajo. Seung, empieza a inquietarse, tornando su respiración de forma agitada.

El moreno, introduce en su boca el miembro de su prometido, hundiendo en su cavidad húmeda y tibia, todo el tronco de éste. Empieza por succionar, para después, remover su lengua por el borde del miembro, provocando tímidos suspiros por parte del azabache.

Seung, sentía una horda de sensaciones excitantes invadir su cuerpo, como un choque electrizante en sus zonas erógenas. De un suave movimiento, posa su mano en la nuca de su prometido, hundiendo su rostro en contra de su miembro, provocando que, sintiera su miembro mucho más profundo en la cavidad bucal del tailandés. Un fuerte gemido arrancó de sus labios.

De forma reiterada, Seung empieza a chocar su pelvis en contra de la boca de Phichit, penetrando su cavidad bucal. Phichit, por su parte, masturbaba su propio miembro, conteniendo algunos gemidos en su garganta.

Realmente, ambos lo estaban pasando bien.

De un movimiento repentino, Seung, saca su miembro de la cavidad bucal del tailandés, desprendiéndose unos pequeños hilos de saliva con él.

\- ¿Q-qué pasó...? - preguntó el moreno, entre jadeos.

\- Casi me vengo... - susurró, igualmente entre jadeos - y aún no quiero.

El azabache, rápidamente toma a su prometido por la cintura, y lo sitúa nuevamente bajo él, depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios.

\- Ahora es mi turno... - le susurró al oído.

Lentamente, va bajando en dirección a la entrepierna del tailandés, repartiendo en el camino, incesantes besos fugaces, sin escaparse ningún centímetro de piel morena al andar. Hasta que, por fin llega a su destino, se muerde el labio antes de comenzar.

Humedece dos de sus dedos, y lentamente los introduce en el interior del tailandés. Éste, al sentir ambos dedos en su interior, arquea su espalda, lanzando un ligero gemido de sus labios.

\- M-mmmh... Seung...

Mientras que, el azabache ejecuta movimientos circulares en el interior del moreno, con su boca, besa la punta del miembro de su prometido, para después hundirlo lentamente en su cavidad bucal.

Y otro fuerte gemido arranca de los labios del tailandés.

De forma habilidosa, Seung empieza a succionar y morder despacio el miembro erecto de su prometido, sin desatender los dedos que tenía introducidos en la cavidad anal del mismo.

\- Se-seung...s-sí... - suspira entre gemidos.

Y es en aquel preciso instante, cuando Seung siente un extraño sabor dentro de su boca, sabiendo de qué se trataba. Era _líquido preseminal_ , el que era señal de que, Phichit ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para dar paso a la siguiente etapa.

El azabache, saca los dedos del interior de su prometido, para luego, subir a la altura de su rostro.

\- Ya estás lo suficientemente húmedo...

Phichit, entre jadeos, solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, con el rostro totalmente acalorado.

Un dulce beso une nuevamente sus labios, para luego, fundirse en un andar frenético de pasión y frenesí. Al separarse, un pequeño hilo de saliva se divisa.

\- Se-seung... entra en mí... - suplica entre gemidos.

Y aquello, fue música para los oídos del azabache. Su instinto Alfa estaba al tope, a punto de desbordarse por los canales de su razón. Ver a Phichit de aquella forma, tan vulnerable, sensual y suplicando entre gemidos que entrara en su cuerpo, le aflojaba los cables que le mantenían aún sujeto a su raciocinio

\- No podré contenerme, P-phichit... - advirtió entre jadeos.

\- No tienes que hacerlo... - respondió el moreno, mordiendo levemente la oreja de su prometido.

Y ya. Aquello fue lo que desató el instinto de Seung, sin dejar espacio a la contención.

De forma desesperada, busca los labios del moreno, depositando sus labios en él. De forma frenética, friccionan sus lenguas, sintiendo el rose húmedo y suave de ellas. Un leve gemido arranca de los labios de Phichit, sonriendo entre el medio del beso.

Le gustaba ver y sentir a Seung con su instinto a flor de piel. Le excitaba.

Seung, toma su miembro erecto, y lo roza en la entrada de Phichit. Ambos gimen al sentir el contacto.

Seung, con la sensible punta de su miembro, pudo sentir la entrada húmeda y suave del tailandés. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, y no esperó más.

De un movimiento, el azabache introduce su miembro en el interior de su prometido, sintiendo el interior cálido, húmedo y suave de éste. Ambos lanzan un gemido al unísono.

Seung, empieza a embestir de forma incesante, guiado únicamente por su instinto Alfa. Phichit, de forma reiterada repite el nombre de su amado, entre gemidos, mientras se aferra fuertemente a él, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de éste.

Seung, en cada embestida, lamía aquella marca en el cuello de su amado, signo de que, Phichit era de su pertenencia, y no dejaría jamás, que alguien se lo arrebatase.

\- E-eres mío, sólo mío... - jadeaba en la oreja de su prometido.

Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del tailandés, gustoso de haber oído aquello. Seung, mueve sus cadenas de forma más acelerada, penetrando cada vez más y más profundo, sintiendo cada vez más caliente en la punta de su miembro, al tocar más al interior de su amado.

Se podía oír en aquella habitación, iluminada por la llama del fuego abrasador, el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, de una forma armoniosa, acompañado de los suspiros y gemidos que emanaban de sus bocas.

De un movimiento, Seung toma a su prometido por las caderas, posicionándolo sobre él, quedando ahora, el tailandés sentado encima de Seung. De aquella forma, empieza a embestir nuevamente.

El azabache, posa ambas manos en el trasero de su prometido, apretándolas y masajeándolas con fuerza, mientras sigue penetrando de forma rápida y profunda.

\- A-aaah...S-seung... - gime en el oído de su prometido.

Y aquello, provocó una sonrisa pícara en el rostro del azabache. Cuánto le gustaba oír aquella dulce voz gemir su nombre.

Seung, toma nuevamente a Phichit de las caderas, pero ésta vez, posicionándolo boca abajo, para luego, él posicionarse encima de este.

Introduce nuevamente su miembro, penetrando de forma profunda y lenta. Aquella nueva vista que tenía de su prometido, era algo sublime. Podía ver como su miembro entraba y salía de la cavidad anal del moreno, mientras que, posicionaba ambas manos en las caderas de éste, moldeando la estilizada figura del tailandés.

Aquella nueva posición se sentía sumamente placentera, primero, por la profundidad con la que podía sentir su miembro en el interior de su prometido, y segundo, por la vista que tenía del cuerpo de su amado, viendo la entrada de éste siendo penetrada por él.

Y de aquella forma se mantuvieron por un buen rato, resonando por aquella habitación los incesantes gemidos provenir de sus bocas, y del golpe de sus candentes cuerpos al chocar.

Y ambos, sentían que ya llegaban a su clímax. Phichit, sentía la fricción del miembro de su prometido, cada vez más rápido y profundo dentro de sí, llegando a tocar zonas erógenas que eran muy sensibles al tacto. Por su parte, Seung que ya pronto se rendiría, pues, su miembro empezaba a desprender el líquido preseminal, por lo que, el interior de su prometido, se sentía cada vez más húmedo y suave, lo que le estaba provocando un sinfín de sensaciones, que pronto le harían llegar a su clímax.

De un movimiento, el coreano saca su miembro, voltea a Phichit boca arriba, y vuelve a introducir su miembro dentro de éste.

\- Qui-quiero ver tu rostro... - susurró entre jadeos.

\- Ha-hagámoslo juntos, ¿s-sí...? - respondió el moreno, entre gemidos.

Y un beso frenético unió al final sus labios, sus lenguas se entrelazaron de forma incesante, friccionando y extrayendo el dulce néctar de sus bocas.

Fueron unas últimas embestidas, que calaron en lo más profundo de la cavidad anal del tailandés, lo que hizo llegar a ambos al clímax, casi al mismo tiempo.

Y fue cuando, Phichit sintió aquel líquido caliente en su estómago, signo de que, él ya había llegado al máximo del placer. Y así mismo, sintió como su amado ya también lo había hecho dentro de él, sintiendo cada centímetro de su interior, invadido por el cálido líquido de su prometido.

El nudo del miembro de Seung se expandió en el interior de Phichit, quedando ambos, unidos por unos minutos, jadeando del cansancio y la excitación que habían experimentado. No pasó mucho más tiempo, y el nudo del azabache se contrajo, dejando retirar su miembro del interior de su amado.

Ya separados, Seung se echa a un costado de la cama, totalmente exhausto, jadeando del cansancio. Phichit, por su parte, ladea su cabeza, para observarle.

\- Amor... - susurra suavemente, acercándose a su prometido, y apoyándose despacio en su pecho - eso fue espectacular...

\- Sí... - susurró el azabache, entre incesantes jadeos - pareciera que, con el pasar del tiempo, tu figura se vuelve más provocativa, ah...

Y ambos rieron.

\- No digas eso, me da vergüenza...

\- ¿Quieres otra ronda? - preguntó de forma pícara, tomando a su prometido por la cintura, y de un movimiento rápido, posicionándose sobre él.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo...? - preguntó el tailandés, arqueando una ceja.

\- Claro que sí, este coreano aún tiene para rato...

Y así se la pasaron en gran parte de la noche, haciendo el amor de forma incesante. Fueron tres rondas de aquello, hasta que, al fin ambos cayeron rendidos, con sus cuerpos totalmente exhaustos y satisfechos. Cedieron ante los brazos de Morfeo, quedando ambos, profundamente dormidos, en un profundo abrazo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron alrededor de las _09:00 am._ Bajaron al mar y juguetearon por un rato en aquellas cálidas aguas, para después tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a casa, pues... ambos empezaban a extrañar a Sun-Hee y Kiet. Definitivamente volverían nuevamente a aquel hermoso lugar, pero la próxima vez, sería en compañía de sus hijos, como aquella hermosa familia que eran.

Llegaron a casa, y quien abrió la puerta fue Viktor, quien, tenía entre sus brazos a una traviesa Sun-Hee, jugando con el cabello del ruso.

\- ¡Oh, amazing! - exclamó el ruso, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro - ¿han vuelto, ya tan pronto?

\- Sí... empezábamos a extrañar a nuestros bebés. - sonrió tiernamente el tailandés.

\- ¡Entren!, justo con Yuuri preparamos el desayuno, los bebés también están comiendo con nosotros.

Y ambos entraron a casa. Estaba Yuuri dando de comer a Kiet, en su sillita. Podía verse en la mesa gran cantidad de comida, al parecer, habían estado esperándolos.

\- ¡Phichit! - exclamó el japonés, levantándose de la mesa y abrazando a su amigo - ¡¿cómo lo han pasado?! - preguntó, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Bien, ha sido muy divertido - respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cómo han pasado la noche? - preguntó Viktor, con un evidente tono de picardía.

Seung y Phichit desviaron la mirada avergonzados, sus mejillas se acaloraron de una forma instantánea, recordando todo lo que habían hecho en aquella cabaña.

\- ¡Viktor! - exclamó Yuuri con molestia - ¡no preguntes esas cosas!

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - exclamó entre risas.

Phichit, tomó a Sun-Hee entre sus brazos, regalando en el rostro de la pequeña, diversos besos fugaces, a lo que la pequeña, reía de forma juguetona. Seung, por su parte toma a Kiet entre sus brazos, ejecutando la misma acción.

Viktor y Yuuri, miran enternecidos aquella escena, pues... realmente hacían una bella familia, eran felices.

\- Yuuri... - llama Viktor.

\- ¿Umh?

\- ¿No crees que se ven lindos...?

\- Sí...

\- ¿No te gustaría también tener así un bebé...?

Y ante aquello, Yuuri abre sus ojos de la impresión, un evidente carmesí se posa en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo se han portado, Yuuri? -interrumpe de forma espontánea el tailandés

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó, siendo sacado de su impresión - se han portado muy bien, mis sobrinos son unos angelitos... - susurró enternecido.

Viktor, posa su mirada en la mano de Phichit, notando que, ahora en su dedo anular, tenía un brillante y hermoso anillo.

\- Yuuri... - susurra el ruso, golpeando suavemente con su codo a su esposo.

\- ¡Ah! - exclama el japonés, notando lo mismo que Viktor - Oye, Phichit...

\- ¿Umh?

\- ¿Acaso hoy no te ves mucho más lindo que ayer...?

\- ¿Eh?, ¿por qué lo dices?

A lo que, Yuuri posa su vista en la mano del tailandés. Y entonces, Phichit logra entender la indirecta.

\- ¡Ah! - exclama, avergonzado.

\- ¡Tenemos boda! - exclama Yuuri, abrazando frenéticamente a su amigo

\- ¡Amazing! - exclama el ruso - ¡felicidades a ambos!

Después de los abrazos y las felicitaciones, todos se sentaron a comer a gusto, para después reposar por un rato. Después de aquello, Yuuri y Viktor salieron a pasear por los alrededores de Seúl, para poder conocer la ciudad. Yuuri, aprovecharía aquella ocasión a solas, para comunicarle a Viktor la tan emocionante noticia... de que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Seung y Phichit, quedaron en casa con sus hijos, jugando y pasando tiempo con ellos, cosa que amaban con toda su alma hacer.

Phichit, estaba sentado en el sofá, jugando con Kiet y Sun-Hee, cantando y aplaudiendo con las manos. Todo era alegría, realmente ambos bebés, hacían feliz al tailandés.

Seung, les observa desde la puerta de la habitación, con la mirada totalmente enternecida.

\- _¿Se puede ser tan feliz...?_ \- se preguntó el azabache internamente.

Observar a sus tres razones de vida, allí, frente a él, siendo felices y maravillosos. Sonriendo, desprendiendo de sus almas aquella pureza que les caracterizaba, y aquellas sonrisas que iluminaban sus rostros. Seung era feliz, y lo era, gracias a ellos. Amaba a su familia con toda la fuerza de su alma, realmente los amaba...

\- Los amo... - dijo, acercándose a los tres, y sentándose en el sofá a junto a ellos.

\- Y nosotros te amamos a ti, papi Seung... - respondió el tailandés, sonriendo.

Y ambos, sellaron aquella felicidad y dicha, con un tierno beso en sus labios. Kiet y Sun-Hee, les observaron, y empezaron a aplaudir con sus manitas, felices. Ambos, empezaron a reír ante aquella acción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y es que, la familia es el núcleo de la sociedad y nuestras vidas. El amor familiar, constituye aquella pequeña luz que podemos ver al momento de abrir nuestros ojos al mundo, y aquella última luz que anhelamos una vez que ingresamos a aquel largo túnel cuyo final es incierto.

¿Qué sería del mundo sin la familia?, de aquel lazo que nos une toda la vida, de aquel lazo cuya piedra esencial es el amor, el amor que nos une y que nos complementa, que nos levanta en momentos caóticos y de llanto, aquel amor que nos dice que con tan solo aquel sentimiento podemos cambiar la percepción del universo.

¡Qué linda es la familia, qué lindo es el amor!, y es que, un sentimiento tan inherente al ser humano, hace grandes maravillas, venciendo a la desesperanza y a los malos prejuicios, abriendo caminos y construyendo sonrisas a quien lo entrega y lo recibe.

Phichit y Seung, eran amor, amor en su estado más puro y desinteresado, y ellos... habían hecho perdurar su amor, trayendo al mundo, el producto de tan limpio sentimiento. Sun-Hee y Kiet eran la prueba, la concreción, el resultado de aquel lazo invencible que los unía...

Y ellos; eran familia, eran amor, ellos... al fin, eran felices.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, realmente espero que este capítulo de la historia haya sido de su agrado, puse mucho de mí al escribirlo xD.
> 
> Realmente siento sí, estuvo algo trágico, es que, eso es parte inherente de mí... jajajaja, bueno en fin, como adelante en un principio, hay muchos aspectos de mi vida que quise expresar a través de esta historia, porque como sabrán algunos, yo soy mamá, y entonces, quise poner algunas experiencias de mi vida acá, como el amor familiar, la lucha entre la vida y la muerte, la resiliencia y la esperanza que nos entrega el amor.
> 
> Bueno, reitero... espero haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ❤ ❤ ❤

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, esta es la primera obra que subo en esta plataforma de AO3. En realidad tenía curiosidad sobre esta plataforma, pues, mi cuenta siempre ha estado en Wattpad xD. Tengo muchas dudas de como funciona esto, pues, wattpad es mucho más fácil de utilizar, pero en fin.
> 
> Esta es una de mis obras (que tiene continuación, que es un capítulo especial en donde narro el proceso de gestación y crianza de Phichit y Seung. Lo subiré acá también)
> 
> Espero esta obra haya sido de su agrado, un saludo y gracias por leer. uvú


End file.
